My Bestfriend's Boyfriend
by Legendariot
Summary: Roxas has been living with his best friend, Namine, for three months now. Now that Namine has a boyfriend, Roxas starts to get a little jealous. But as Namine has to go away for a business trip, her boyfriend gets to stay with Roxas, and the duo start to get to know each other a little better. -YAOI-
1. Envy

**A/N:** Hi. Do you guys read my other story The Academy? No? Of course not. But if you're the 1% that do, I apologize for not updating frequently. I feel like that story sucks xD it sucks hardcore. Anyhow, read this story and you might like it. Or not. I don't know. I just felt like writing it :I kay,luvyoubai.

**Summary: **Roxas has been living with his best friend, Namine, for three months now. Now that Namine has a boyfriend, Roxas starts to get a little jealous. But as Namine has to go away for a business trip, her boyfriend gets to stay with Roxas, and the duo start to get to know each other a little better.

**Something Else: **I rated this Mature because it has Sexual Situations, Language, and Drug use. F*ck yeah.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own the characters, IHOP, Family Guy, or any other things in here. I do however, own an iPod. And it's mine...mine...mine.

Enjoy.

* * *

Roxas looked outside the living room window, waiting for his best friend to get home. He was like a puppy waiting for his owner. If he had a tail, it'd be wagging. Fast. He and his best friend, Namine, had moved in together about three months ago, and Roxas loved every moment they had together. Namine was like his soul mate, they had a lot in common. He would never forget any of the memories they've had as best friends.

He sighed to himself and went to the kitchen. It was white tile, white counters, white appliances; everything in their kitchen was white. The only thing that had color were the magnets on the white fridge. Each magnet had its own meaning. The one that had the Eiffel tower was when Roxas and Namine had visited Paris and kissed for the first time on the actual tower. One had an orange fish, it represented the goldfish Namine and Roxas had named Goldie. The other magnets were from other places they had visited, and they held up Namine's drawings.

A sound from the living room startled Roxas. He quickly turned around and smiled. It was Namine. She looked beautiful in her plain white dress and her blue eyes looked even bigger with the mascara she would wear once in a while. "I tried to be as quiet as I could. I wanted to surprise you." she spoke quietly. Namine had always been shy and quiet. Even through high school when she and Roxas dated. They broke up after a week or so, claiming it was weird. Roxas still had small feelings for her, so whenever she came back from work, he could just die of excitement. "How was work?" Roxas asked, hugging his best friend and then sitting on the lack leather couch. Namine sat with him. "It was good. I'm going on a business trip in San Diego soon."

Roxas nodded silently. He hated it when she'd go away. Her business trips usually lasted around three days. The longest was a week. Namine worked as a sculptor and a painter for a company. Roxas didn't have a permanent job. He would work as a bartender sometimes. Yes, he was too young to be in a bar, but his cousin would help him out when he needed money. At the moment, Roxas would take some college classes online. Namine was smarter than average and had already gotten a job with her artistic abilities. She was hoping to become a fashion designer.

"Sounds fun." He lied. Namine brought her legs up to the couch and smiled at her best friend, "I have a special guest coming tomorrow." her eyes were showing her joy for this guest. "Who?" Roxas asked, trying not to sound too interested. "It's a secret. You'll see tomorrow." Namine turned on their flat screen TV and changed the channel to Family Guy.

Roxas kept thinking about the guest Namine had invited. He prayed it wouldn't be Kairi again. Last time that burgundy haired woman came over Roxas had to hide in the bathroom most of the day. Kairi would try to flirt with him or touch him inappropriately. He was just really scared of her. Maybe it could be Zexion, Namine's ex boyfriend. Roxas didn't really mind Zexion, even though he had dated Namine. Zexion would usually read and not bug Roxas.

Whoever it was, it had Roxas worried. Especially when the guests are friends with Namine. Her friends were always a little...unique. And it would just mean that Namine would have to pay attention to the guest and not Roxas. He was jealous, but he wouldn't tell Namine that. He didn't wanna ruin her good mood. "Who is it?" Roxas asked again, absently. The young blonde turned to her friend and smiled. She was always smiling. "Don't worry, you'll love him." She stood up from her spot, kissed Roxas on his cheek, and then headed to her room.

_A he. _Roxas thought to himself, ignoring the fact that Namine had just kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight." He finally said as she left. The TV stayed on as he thought. Roxas just stared into space, thinking. Had Namine really gotten a boyfriend? Maybe it was her cousin, Demyx.

No... She would have said her cousin was coming.

He looked at the clock above the TV. 9:47. It was a little early for her to be going to sleep. Laughter was heard. It was Namine. She was laughing. Hard. The sandy blonde man walked over to her room quietly, leaving the TV on to make it seem like he was watching it. He stood outside of her room and put an ear to her door. Namine laughed again, she must've been on the cell phone, maybe texting. Then a small chime echoed through the door - Namine's ringtone. "Hi." She answered shyly. Roxas listened even closer to hear the conversation. He even stopped breathing because he thought it helped. Namine was probably doing something with her hands as the phone was put on speaker.

"What you doing?" the stranger said over the phone. It was a guy. Probably the special guest.

"Drawing. Are you excited for tomorrow?" Namine asked. You could tell she was smiling by the way her voice changed.

"I'm always excited when I get to see you, lovely." the stranger replied.

_How corny._ Roxas thought.

"I was thinking we could all go to dinner after you get more acquainted with Roxas, too." She suggested, ripping a page from her sketchbook.

There was a pause between the conversation. Roxas tried to push his ear closer. He heard his own name, so it must be the guest. "...Yeah, sounds fun. But I gotta go. Goodnight, I love you, Namine." the guy chuckled. Roxas's eyebrows furrowed. _Was it really that serious between them two? How long have they been dating? And why am I barely finding out about this? _Many thoughts roamed Roxas's mind, and he was to meet the guy tomorrow.

"I love you, too. Goodnight." Namine said softly as she hung up. The phone had beeped, indicating she had turned it off for the night. Roxas stood from his place and went back to the couch. "Stop it Roxas," he spoke to himself, "Namine can date other people. It's not like _you're _her boyfriend." he sighed and laid his head back, feeling the cold material of the couch on his neck. His eyes closed.


	2. Talk to Me

**A/N: **Hi. I love you. So much. You know what else I love? Food. You know what I love more than food? Eating food.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own these characters. Or IHOP. Or your mother. Ha. Mother of God.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Roxas. Roxy. Wake up." a soft voice spoke. Roxas's eyes slowly opened. Namine's face was in front of his. He smiled, liking waking up to her face. "Morning?" he sat up, looking at the clock. Eight o'clock in the morning. "Come on, let's get breakfast. IHOP's calling our name. I'm buying." She sang. Roxas nodded eagerly. He was starving, and it would mean hanging out with his best friend. "Just let me change." Roxas said as he walked to his room.

His bedroom was across from Namine's. Roxas looked in his drawers to see if he could find any clean, or seemingly clean, clothes. With no luck, he looked in his closet. He picked out a plan white t-shirt, and dark denim, straight legged jeans. He looked in front of his big mirror that was connected to his dresser, and put his signature silver necklace on. Roxas smiled in the mirror and fixed his hair. After he was content with the way he looked, he went out to the living room, taking his cell phone off the couch. Then he looked at Namine. She looked beautiful. She wore a summer white dress - not her usual dress, this one was nice. It was more flowy. She even had a little bit of eyeshadow on. It was a light blue. But Roxas always thought she looked beautiful.

"You look nice." He commented, opening and holding the door for his roommate. "You look cute, too, Roxas. Thank you." Namine giggled as she walked down the stairs of their apartment and to her car, a Volkswagen Beetle. It was one of the 'cute,' ones, she would say. The headlights and taillights were flower shaped and i was the color yellow. Namine unlocked her car with the key and pressed the button inside to let Roxas in. Roxas slid in the passenger seat and buckled his belt. Namine hated it when he didn't.

The drive was mostly silent. It was just their presence of each other that spoke. Namine's radio needed to be fixed, so they had no music. Namine stopped the car as they reached a stoplight. She sighed and started to check her phone.

Roxas was reminded of the guest.

"Remember when we had sex for the first time, Nami?" Roxas looked down. Namine dropped her phone in surprise, Roxas had never brought this up before. She nodded slowly and kept driving as the light turned green. She only wanted to pay attention to the road. "Did you enjoy it?" Roxas pressed, trying to get her to talk. Namine pulled the car over. "Why are you asking these weird questions? We are not in the past anymore, Roxas." Namine's face was soft. Her eyebrows were up in a worried look. "Why does this make you so nervous?" Roxas asked nonchalantly. Namine scoffed, "Let's just go. I don't want to talk about this.

* * *

Roxas and Namine chose a booth at IHOP. Namine's cousin, Demyx, worked here as a waiter. He walked over to the pouty two while fixing his small mullet. "Morning, guys. How's it going?" He asked kindly. Demyx was one of the nicest guys around, even though he could be a little dumb at times. Roxas made it a theory that it was all the weed that made Demyx so nice and laid back. "Fine." Namine answered bluntly. Demyx and Roxas both looked at each other. "We're fine. Could you bring us the usual, please?" Roxas handed Demyx the menus. Demyx nodded and walked away.

Roxas looked up at Namine. She seemed so sad. Roxas hated seeing her like that. And it was all _his_ fault. If Namine is dating a guy, and she loves him, then Roxas should be feeling happy for her, not jealous. He should be embracing the fact that Namine has found a good guy. And instead of feeling disgusted, he should feel excited to meet her guest today.

"I'm sorry, Namine." Roxas sighed. Namine looked up from her phone and smiled at her best friend.

"Roxas, you know I love you, right?" She asked. Roxas nodded, "I love you, too." He smiled. "Look." Namine showed Roxas her cell phone screen. On it, was her wallpaper, and on the wallpaper was a picture. Roxas leaned in to get a better look. There was a red headed man kissing Namine on the cheek. Namine was smiling in the picture, looking happier than usual. The man with her had short eyebrows and small tattoos under his eyes. Something Namine didn't like. This guy must be pretty great.

"Your... Uncle?" Roxas laughed nervously, hoping his dumb guess would be right. Namine tilted her head and giggled, "That's my boyfriend, Roxas. We've been dating for about three months now - since you moved in with me."

_Best friends don't keep secrets._

__"You guys look cute." Roxas forced a smile. For now, he just wanted to be happy for her. Even if she had been keeping a secret from her best friend for a few months. "He's coming over today. He's my guest. I wanted him to meet my best friend in the world." Namine smiled at Roxas, causing him to smile back. He loved it when she appreciated him. She put her phone away and looked at Demyx as he walked to the booth, carrying two plates of stacked pancakes. "I know that smile," Demyx laid the plates in front of the duo, "You're talking about Axel." Namine blushed at her cousin's words.

"Have you met him, Rox?" Demyx asked. Roxas shook his head, "How do you know him?" The close relatives both laughed. Roxas must've missed the joke. "I, actually, introduced Namine to Axel. I used to smoke with him. He quit smoking just for my cousin." Demyx said proudly. "Anyways, you'd like him, Roxy. He makes Namine really happy."

Roxas gave Demyx a quick smile and grabbed a fork. "Thanks, Dem." Demyx nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

Roxas and Namine arrived home after eating and talking for hours. It was now noon. Roxas collapsed on the couch, feeling like he should take a nap to re-energize. "I'm going to go in my room and change, Roxas." Namine said before leaving to her room. Roxas looked out the window from the couch. This neighborhood was so peaceful. If only he could enjoy this peace without thinking about Namine's new boyfriend. He was still jealous.

The tanned man took out his phone and started to call Luxord, his uncle. Luxord owned the bar that Roxas would work at sometimes with his cousin. Luxord was the closest father figure he had. "Roxas! What's up?" His uncle greeted in his British voice. Roxas's mood increased when he heard his uncle's voice. "Need any help right now?" Roxas asked.

"Actually it's pretty slow today. Nothing I can't handle. How're you and Namine doing?" Roxas could tell Luxord was cleaning the glasses as he heard squeak noises.

Roxas thought about his uncle's question. Should he tell him about how jealous he is? "We're fine. I just wanted to see if there was any way I could make some quick money." Roxas sighed.

"Sorry, kid." Luxord sighed with his nephew.

"Uncle." Roxas said quickly.

"Hmm?"

"I have a problem." Roxas started to speak quietly.

"What's wrong, m'boy? Just a minute sir, I'm on the phone." Luxord was talking to his nephew and a customer.

"Namine has a boyfriend."

"You're shitting me. Good for her! Now, what's the problem?"

Roxas swallowed, "That was it." Glasses clinked together over the phone. "Roxas, you gotta let her go. She's not even that pretty." Luxord said, trying to make his nephew feel better, only making it worse. "It's not..." Roxas trailed off, "I'm just scared for her, ya know? What if this guy's like a rapist or something?" Even Roxas thought he sounded stupid.

"Believe me, sometimes you have to go through a bad time, to get to a good time." His uncle stated. That was always Luxord's advice. For everything. Like when Roxas had his first hangover, he used the same quote. "Thanks uncle. I'll talk to you later. Tell me if you need anything."

"Will do, blondie!" Luxord hung up.

Maybe Roxas was being a bit too _overprotective._ He breathed deeply and looked outside the window again. Peaceful. Until the loud rhythmical knocks were heard on the front door, ruining the serenity.

"Not now." Roxas spoke.


	3. Us

**A/N: **Hi. Welcome. I realized I forgot to put that this was gay. Like YAOI, gay. I hope I put the acronyms right. :S Uhm. Ok. I love you.

**Dis-Claimer: **Me no own. Except cell phone. I own cell phone.

The italicized words are Roxas's _thoughts_. Unless they're in quotations. Then they're "_emphasized."_

Ahem...

Enjoy.

* * *

Roxas groaned, "Hold on." the blonde stood from his spot to answer the door. "Don't worry, asshole. I got all day." the stranger behind the door laughed._ Asshole? _Roxas scoffed and unlocked the door, leaving it closed. The blonde went back to his couch and turned on the TV, changing it to a cooking show. The door swung open, blowing air at Roxas. Namine came running from her room. "Axel!" She yelled, hugging the tall man tightly. It was the red head from Namine's phone wallpaper - her boyfriend. His emerald eyes flicked over to Roxas. Roxas looked away nervously.

"I missed you, Nami." Axel said, planting a kiss on his girlfriend's lips. Namine giggled into the kiss. "I miss you too. Come meet my best friend Roxas." the young woman pulled Axel toward Roxas. Axel put his hand out, "Nice to meet you, Rucksack." deliberately saying the blonde's name wrong. "It's Roxas." Namine's best friend corrected, shaking Axel's hand. "Soft hands, blondie." the red head complimented. "Thank you...?" Roxas shifted his eyes. "No problem. I'd like to take a quick shower. Can you bring my stuff in?" Axel asked as he stretched his back. Roxas looked at the taller man surprised. Did he just ask him to bring in his things? He wasn't a servant. At least he wasn't Axel's.

"Please." Axel smiled. Namine mouthed 'Please,' to her best friend also. Roxas sighed, "Fine." leaving to the porch. "Bathroom?" Axel turned to Namine. "Use mine. It's the first door on the right." she said, kissing him again before he left. "Thanks, Roxas!" Axel called as he went to the bathroom. "No problem." Roxas mumbled to himself as he grabbed the two suitcases from the porch and brought them inside.

"Where does he want them?" Roxas strained.

Namine looked to him. "Oh, Roxas, thank you. It means a lot to me that you're being nice to him. Just put them in my room, but be cautious because Axel's taking a shower. Roxas nodded. He just wanted to get rid of these heavy suitcases. It's as if this guy was staying here for a year. _Wait a second_. _Why did this guy even bring suitcases? He's staying here? For how long? God, don't do this to me. _Roxas spoke in his mind. He opened Namine's door with his foot and walked in, dropping the suitcases on the floor. Something broke when he dropped them. It sounded like glass. "Hey!" Axel yelled from the bathroom shower. The water turned off. Axel opened the bathroom door quickly, fixing the towel around his waist. His six pack abs stood out against his body. That, and his hair. Even though he was wet, his hair stood perfectly spiked.

Roxas noticed he was dripping water on Namine's white carpeted room. Her room was so much cleaner than his own. His had clothes everywhere.

"What the fuck did you do?" Axel asked angrily as he walked over to his suitcases and started to search through one. "I'll just go." Roxas said, turning around to leave. "No. Close the door. You broke my shit." Axel ordered, still rummaging. Roxas closed the door and walked closer to the suitcase. Axel pulled out a broken piece of glass. "Fuck my life." he whispered. "What was it?" Roxas asked, pretending to care. "My bong." Axel answered, sighing. Roxas lifted an eyebrow. "Demyx said you quit smoking."

"...I did. I just use it as a vase now." Axel smiled. Roxas crossed his arms. _A vase._ Did this guy really think Roxas was stupid?

"Okay, you got me. It just relaxes me. Don't tell Namine though, it's just a small lie." Axel looked at Roxas. The blonde thought it over. He could get Axel in trouble right now. Namine would probably break up with him. No more Axel. But maybe he could use this against him some other time. "I won't tell. By the way, why did you even bring your suitcases? Namine didn't tell me you were staying." Roxas leaned against the door. "Yeah? I'm staying until my house gets fixed. I'm making it bigger." Axel smiled.

Roxas nodded. There was now an awkward silence between the two. Roxas felt he should leave. "Thanks for bringing my shit in." Axel thanked. "Don't cuss in here okay? Namine doesn't like it." Roxas warned. Axel's eyebrows went up. "I know exactly what Namine likes, blondie." he winked. Roxas shook his head and left the room.

"Everything okay?" Namine asked, sitting on the couch. "Just swell." Roxas sighed as he sat next to her. "Do you like him?" Namine looked to her best friend. "He makes you happy?" Namine nodded at the other blonde's words. "Then I like him." Roxas lied. The young blonde woman smiled widely. "I'm so happy! I knew you'd like him. Isn't he just the greatest?" Namine went on. Roxas smiled at her words, trying not to say anything. "Roxas, you are my _best_ friend. I love you. Thank you for everything. And I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you he was going to stay here for a while. It slipped my mind. It won't be long, I promise." She stood up, "I'll be in my room." Namine hugged her roommate and left to her bedroom.

* * *

"Roxas! Get ready! We're going to the Olive Garden." Namine poked her head through his bedroom door. "Ten minutes." he replied. "Dress formal!" she added. Roxas ran to his closet and looked to the back. He grabbed a grey suit. He put the jacket over his v-neck and the pants over his boxers. He was quick at getting dressed, but slow when he needed to fix his hair. Luckily, he had fixed it this morning. Roxas looked to his big mirror on his dresser and smiled. He was happy the way the outfit looked. He grabbed his silver necklace and put it in his pocket.

Even if he didn't wear it, he would still have it with him. He thought it was good luck. He took it every time he went out. He started to fix his hair a little bit. He heard his door open and close. Must be Namine. Axel stood behind him in the mirror, smiling softly. Roxas turned around quickly. "I told Namine I'd be out in ten minutes. You don't need to check on me. Let's go." Roxas held his bedroom door open. "Um. Could you tie my tie?" Axel asked sheepishly. Roxas rolled his eyes and walked closer to Axel. He began to tie the black tie.

"You smell good." Axel commented. His breath smelled so good, as if he had just ate a mint. "Why didn't you ask Namine?" Roxas asked, ignoring Axel's comment. "She told me to ask you. I don't think she knew how." Axel replied. He looked down to the smaller man. "You're short." he stated. "I hadn't noticed." Roxas chuckled sarcastically. Axel gave him a closed smirk. "How about you and I go get some drinks after dinner? You drink, don't you?" Roxas looked at the red head. SERIOUSLY? "I don't drink." he replied. "Well I promised Namine I'd get to know you better, so I cannot leave until you say yes." Axel spoke. Roxas tightened Axel's tie. "Let's just go." Roxas turned back to the door. Axel grabbed his hand. "Just say yes, blondie. I know you're dying to get to know me." Axel winked.

"Totally." Roxas said plainly. "Yes?" Axel questioned. Roxas sighed and nodded. "Let's go!" Axel marched out of the bedroom with Roxas following closely behind. They walked down the stairs of the apartment and to the cars. "We're taking my car." Axel said, walking to a light beige Chrysler 300. Roxas stared at the car in amazement. "What do you do exactly?" The blonde asked. "I sell drugs." Axel opened the driver's door. Roxas narrowed his eyes. "I'm kidding!" Axel laughed as he sat in his seat. Roxas chuckled at the joke. At least the guy was funny. Roxas opened the back door and slid in. Namine sat in the passenger seat, holding Axel's hand. Axel looked in the rear view mirror at Roxas. "Ready?" he asked. Roxas nodded.

* * *

The trio had picked a table and had given the waitress their orders. They were laughing. Roxas was actually having a good time. "I'll be back. I need to use the restroom." Namine kissed Axel on the cheek and walked off. Axel stared at her butt until she was out of sight. Roxas rolled his eyes and drank his Sprite. "You need a blowjob." Axel laughed as he drank his wine. Roxas choked on his soda. That was uncalled for. "What's your problem?" Roxas coughed. "I'm_ just_ saying. You're too stiff. You need to get laid." Axel spoke.

_Get laid_. The last time Roxas had sex was when he dated Namine. That was two years ago. Maybe he did need to get laid. But he'd never let Axel know that. The blonde's cheeks turned pink as he stayed quiet. "So, tell me about yourself, Roxas. What do you do?" Axel asked, changing the subject.

Roxas looked at the red head, raising his eyebrows. "Fine, I'll start. I am exactly 21, and allergic to cats. I'm half Italian and something else, and my favorite word is fuck." Axel talked. Roxas gave a small smile, trying to keep it hidden._ This guy may cuss a lot, but it's funny._ "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a smile." Axel announced. "It's cute. You should do it more often." the red head smiled. "Thanks." Roxas played with the straw in his soda.

Namine came back from the restroom and sat next to Axel. They were across from Roxas. "Hey, babe." Axel greeted. "Everything okay?" she asked. "Well, Axel told me he was allergic to cats and that he's half Italian." Roxas spoke up. "Really? I love cats. Do you know any Italian?" Namine turned to her boyfriend who was smiling at Roxas. Axel quickly turned his head. "Yeah. I just sneeze around them. No big deal. I don't know Italian. I wish." Axel kissed Namine on the lips. "Glad you guys are having fun." She smiled.


	4. Trouble

**A/N: **Hi. I made a new chapter. This is it. Love you.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own anything.

Italics are Roxas's thoughts. "Quoted italics," are emphasized.

Enjoy.

No, really. Enjoy it.

I HAVE SPELLING ISSUES.

* * *

Axel and Roxas sat in the front seats of the car. Namine was asleep in the backseats. "She's cute, huh?" Axel asked as he drove. "She's the most beautifulest woman I've ever met." Roxas answered, looking to the back. Axel raised his eyebrows at the younger one. "You guys must be really close." he stated. Roxas nodded, "We've been best friends since middle school."

"Isn't that adorable."

Roxas shrugged.

"Are you still up for drinks?" Axel asked.

Roxas thought.

"I mean... We don't have to go." Axel stopped at a red light. "No. I'd like to go." Roxas responded, looking out his window. One night of drinking couldn't hurt. "Great." Axel smiled, driving the car at the green light. This town looked so pretty at night. The roads looked wet, and they were so smooth. The buildings lit up and hotels lit their 'Vacancy,' lights. It was only ten o'clock, but it was so deserted outside, it looked like it was two in the morning. "I'm going to ask Namine to marry me." Axel spoke. Roxas turned to the driver. Axel cleared his throat. Roxas didn't know whether to be happy for Namine or sad for himself.

Namine loved the red headed fool, but if she got married, Namine would move in with Axel. Roxas would never see his best friend again. He barely liked sharing Namine with Axel. Roxas sighed.

"Something wrong?" Axel asked, concerned. Roxas shrugged, "When are you going to propose?" he tried to sound happy. "I don't know. Maybe next time we have dinner. I want you to be there, though. She'll love it." Axel patted the steering wheel. "Why do I need to be there?" Roxas started to unbuckle his seat belt as they arrived to their apartment parking lot. "Because when I do, Namine will be excited. She'll hug the shit outta you." Axel smirked, parking the car. Roxas ignored him, "Ready?"

* * *

Namine laid on her bed sleeping. Axel had carried her from the car to her bedroom. "Namine," he whispered. Namine slightly opened her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend. "Roxas and I are gonna go out. We'll be back soon." Axel ran his fingers through her hair. Namine nodded her head and drifted back to sleep. Axel took off his black jacket and his tie. He rolled the sleeves up on his white button up and walked out of the bedroom.

Roxas sat on the couch with his head back and eyes closed. He was just in his v-neck and pants. "Let's go. I told my friends to meet us there." Axel said, poking Roxas's belly. Roxas quickly got up. He was ticklish and the belly poking startled him. He yawned and followed Axel out the door and into his car. The men buckled their seat belts and Axel drove off.

"I didn't know you were going to invite your friends." Roxas stated, leaning on the window. "Are you shy, pretty boy?" Axel chuckled. Roxas rolled his eyes and stayed silent. He was tired. He should've never agreed to this. "I just realized that you talk way too much." Axel stated sarcastically, smiling at the blonde. Roxas gave a small laugh and shook his head.

* * *

"This is my uncle's bar." Roxas spoke as Axel parked the car. "Can he get us free drinks? By the way, you're old enough to drink, right?" Axel asked. "My uncle wouldn't allow free drinks." Roxas turned to the red headed driver, "I'm 19." Axel laughed at the age number. "You're still a baby." both men stepped out of the car and into the bar.

The bar was like a club at night. People were grinding on each other. Women were arguing. Men were flirting. Roxas had never seen it like this before. It was crowded. There was a certain pink haired man that was dominating the dance floor. His moves were sexually enticing to the other people. He was probably gay because he wore a white shirt with a rainbow on it that read 'Pride.' Roxas started to get nervous. He never liked crowds. He barely liked meeting new people. "That's Marluxia." Axel said, pointing to the pink haired man. "You wanna dance?" Axel asked, smirking. Axel had to speak into Roxas's ear because the music was so loud. It made Roxas get goosebumps.

Roxas shrugged as he started to walk to the bar counter. He and his uncle locked eyes. Luxord squinted his eyes, probably couldn't tell it was Roxas. Roxas waved. Luxord gave a straight face and left his place, walking over to Roxas. "That's your uncle?" Axel was next to Roxas again. Roxas nodded, worriedly. His uncle didn't look too happy. "Axel? What the hell are you doing here with Roxas?" Luxord spoke loudly over the music. "Nice to see you too, Lux." Axel smiled. Luxord shook his head and looked at his nephew. "Really, Roxas? You know you're too young to be in here."

Roxas looked nervous. What was he supposed to say? "This is Namine's boyfriend." he blurted out. Luxord's eyes moved to Axel, then to his nephew again. "May we have some privacy?" Luxord put his arm around Roxas. "Sure. I'll get us drinks." Axel said, walking to the bar counter.

"What the hell is your problem, Roxas?" Luxord asked angrily.

"What did I do?"

"Axel is one of my good friends. But he can be really stupid. Go home." Luxord explained, both hands on Roxas's shoulders. "This guy is trouble."

Roxas was still speechless. He couldn't do anything. What could he say?

"Roxas. Please go home. At least go to one of the bedrooms in the back." Luxord begged. Roxas's uncle's bar had bedrooms in the back. At first, Roxas thought his uncle used them for people who couldn't drive home, to sleep in. He soon found out that it was for people to have sex.

"Uncle -" Roxas started, his uncle cutting him off. "Go." Luxord ordered. Roxas turned around, walking to the back of the bar to the bedrooms. He chose the last door on the right. Inside the room, looked like a hotel. More like a honeymoon hotel. There was a red heart shaped bed, a red couch, a flat screen TV, and a small fridge. There was a bathroom door on the left side. Roxas couldn't believe his uncle could afford this. He sat on the bed awkwardly. He wanted to touch everything as little as possible. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, finding a good channel to watch.

"Roxas!" Axel called from down the hallway. Roxas quickly ran to the door and opened it. He was actually happy to have some company. Maybe Axel wanted to go him. Hopefully. "Come on, guys, in that bedroom." Axel said, pointing to Roxas's room. Axel walked in, smiling at Roxas. Then Demyx came in. Then the pink haired man - Marluxia. And lastly, a tall blonde woman with short hair and green eyes.

"Roxas, you know Demyx. The pink one is Marluxia and the blondie is Bitch." Axel introduced. "Fuck you, Axel. It's Larxene." the blonde woman corrected. Roxas sat on the red couch, sighing. He didn't want these people in the bedroom. "Are we gonna smoke, or not?" Marluxia asked, crossing his arms. His voice was deep. _Smoke? What a great night this is going to be..._ "Demyx." Axel looked to his mullet haired friend. Demyx reached into his pocket, pulling out a plastic bag of weed. "Hell yes." Larxene smiled, snatching the plastic bag. Roxas looked worriedly at them all. Maybe his uncle could give him a ride home.

* * *

After everyone had rolled their own blunt, they started to smoke. Laughing at everything. Axel walked over to Roxas and sat down next to him on the bed. Roxas declined the offer of smoking. "I already told you, I dot want to smoke." this night was just going horrible for Roxas. "How 'bout you just talk? You've been shy all night." Axel said, laying down. "So Axel, I heard you're dating Namine. Have you two had sexual intercourse?" Larxene asked, laughing at the word. Roxas looked at the red head. "Fuck no," Axel answered blowing smoke out. "She said she doesn't want to have sex until we are in a _fully_ committed relationship."

Larxene laughed. "She's not your type."

"How do you know what my fucking type is?" Axel asked. Roxas stayed silent between the conversation.

"He's your type." Marluxia spoke up, pointing at Roxas. Axel looked at the young blonde. "Maybe he is." Axel smirked. "Ooh, I win!" Marluxia raised his arms in victory. "Shut the fuck up." Axel threw a pillow at the pink haired man's face. The group laughed. "Hey, Roxas, are you a virgin?" Demyx smiled, holding back his laughter. Roxas's cheeks turned red. Axel looked at Roxas, then at Demyx. "Hey, asshole, is it true your date to prom was your cousin?" The red head retorted. Roxas looked at Axel surprised. This guy was defending him.

Demyx was stunned. "I think it's time to go, guys." Marluxia said, taking one last hit from his blunt. "Whatever. See you, Axel." Larxene blew a kiss at the red head as she walked out with Demyx and Marluxia. "Always nice to have friends over." Axel sighed happily with the blunt in his mouth. "Axel," Roxas started. "Hmm?" Axel responded, closing his eyes. "Thank you for sticking up for me." Roxas laid down next to the red head. "No problemo. Demyx can be kind of a dick when he's stoned." Axel laughed.

"I guess." Roxas spoke, wondering if they would leave soon.

"Are you?" Axel asked.

"What?"

"A virgin."

Roxas's cheeks burned again. He didn't know why this made him so embarrassed. It was probably because he's only had sex once. With Axel's girlfriend. Two years ago. Roxas shook his head. "May I ask with who?" Axel propped himself up with his elbow as he turned to see Roxas. The blonde chuckled nervously. He didn't know whether to tell him or not. Axel was high right? Do you remember things when you're high? Roxas didn't know. "Namine." he tried to say quietly. Axel's smiling face faded into a serious one. "You lucky bitch."

Roxas turned his head to the other man. He wasn't expecting that. Actually, he didn't know what to expect at all. "I have been with her for three months and she won't even give me a handjob." Axel laughed. "Do you know how hard it is to go three months without fucking? Pretty damn hard." Axel finished, blowing smoke at Roxas. Roxas coughed, trying to get rid of the smoke with his hands. "Take a hit. It'll relax you, Mr. Stiff." Axel handed the blunt to the blonde. Roxas took it hesitantly and looked at it. It was halfway gone. _What harm could one puff do?_ He thought.

Roxas inhaled. _So far, so good._ He kept the smoke in too long and started coughing. Axel laughed. "You're so cute." he smiled. Roxas kept coughing, giving the other man a weird look. After Roxas calmed down from his coughing, Axel wanted to play a game. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." Roxas quickly answered, playing it safe.

"Wuss," Axel teased, "Okay. Uh. Are you gay?"

Roxas shook his head. "Truth or dare?" Roxas repeated.

"Dare." Axel sang.

Roxas thought for a moment. He was never really good at this game. He always picked truth. Now, he didn't know what dare to give Axel. "I dare you to... Not cuss for the rest of the night."

Axel smiled, "You know my weak spots. But okay. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Roxas said again. "Don't be such a little-" Axel stopped himself from cussing. "_Girl_." he finished. Roxas laughed, knowing that his dare was a good idea. "How many people have you been with?" Axel's question for the game was weird. Why does he care? "One." Roxas answered quietly. "Really?" Axel asked in disbelief. Roxas nodded. "Namine, huh?" Axel took the blunt from Roxas's hands. The blonde nodded again. "Your turn." The red head spoke, finishing his smoke.

"Truth or dare?" Roxas asked. "Truth." Axel yawned. "Um. Are _you _gay?" Roxas used Axel's question. Axel looked at Roxas. Roxas did the same. It was weird laying in the same bed with his best friend's boyfriend. They weren't doing anything wrong but it felt awkward making eye contact. Axel gave off a sort of warm heat when Roxas was this close. It felt nice. Comforting. "I'm bisexual." Axel responded. "So you've...done it with other guys?" Roxas was curious. Axel nodded, "No big deal. Same with a chick. Except up the ass."

"You just cussed!" Roxas laughed. "Pardon me. I didn't know ass was a swear." Axel defended, smiling. "Well, it is." the blonde man replied. "Truth or dare?" Axel changed the subject. "Truth." Roxas chuckled. Axel shook his head. "What are you scared of the most?"

"Heights." Roxas sighed. "No way." Axel laughed. Roxas nodded slowly. "Come here." Axel grabbed Roxas by the arms and pulled him to straddle his waist. The blonde blushed. What was Axel trying to do? Axel placed his hands on Roxas's hips. Roxas was now on top of Axel. Straddling over his junk. Roxas blushed even more, feeling Axel's bulge. "Sorry, I'm pretty big." Axel laughed, knowing that Roxas was directly on top of his manhood. "Gimme your hands." Axel took Roxas's hands into his own. The red head started to lift Roxas up with his feet on the blonde's stomach. It's something your parent would do when you were a child. It felt like you were flying.

Roxas laughed at the feeling of feet touching his stomach, his ticklish spot. But that feeling soon disappeared as Axel lifted him into the air. "Axel, don't drop me. I'm going to die." Roxas closed his eyes. He wasn't very high up, but he was petrified of any sort of height. He was even happy because he didn't grow too tall. Axel started to move Roxas around, making plane noises. "Axel!" Roxas held the red head's hands tighter. "Open your eyes." Axel laughed. Roxas slowly opened his blue eyes. Below him was Axel, smiling softly. It made Roxas's fears go away. "Oh, fuck." Axel groaned as Roxas fell on top of him.

"You okay, blondie?" Axel asked, touching Roxas's hair. Roxas lifted his head. His face was so close to Axel's. He started to smell the red head's minty breath again. "You cussed again." he laughed. Axel rolled his eyes.


	5. More Trouble

**A/N: **Hi. This is a sex scene. You don't have to read it. It's not an important part. And I think I did really bad at it anyways. Smiley face. So this is OPTIONAL. Love you.

**Dis-Claimer:** I don't own anything. ;3;

Roxas's thoughts are italicized. "Quoted italics," are emphasized.

REMEMBER THIS IS AN OPTIONAL PART TO READ.

But, you can at least read the first paragraph.

I like the first paragraph c:

Enjoy.

* * *

Roxas was now on top of Axel's body. The mint smell filled the air between the close two. Roxas thought that he should probably get off, but it felt comforting to lay on the taller man. Roxas laid his head on Axel's chest, hearing his heart beat steady. Roxas still felt light headed from smoking. He felt energetic and tired at the same time. He started to put his nose on Axel's chest, breathing in his cologne. _This man smells so good_. Roxas sighed happily. "Having fun there?" Axel asked, smirking. Roxas looked to Axel. His pupils were bigger than normal. And for some reason his eyes looked greener. "You smell so good." Roxas hugged the man under him.

Roxas was definitely high right now.

"You're fucking high." Axel laughed. Roxas shook his head. "No. My uncle would kill me. I'm just...I'm just really happy, I promise." Roxas's words slurred as if he was drunk. He was talking a little slower. "I like you," the blonde smiled. "I like you _a lot_."

Roxas kissed Axel's lips. Hard. Axel pulled away, "You're high, blondie. You don't mean to do this."

Roxas felt his high start to disappear quickly. He shook his head. "No. I _want_ this." Roxas kissed the red head again, this time no one pulled back. Axel started to get into it, kissing him back roughly. The red head turned the blonde on his back so that he would be on top of Roxas. Axel started to kiss down his jaw to his neck, giving him hickeys. Roxas moaned softly. Axel chuckled, grabbing Roxas's tent in his pants. Roxas gave another moan. He had never felt this good.

Axel started to take off the younger man's v-neck, revealing his stomach and hard nipples. Axel traced Roxas's barely visible abs, giving the blonde goosebumps. Axel began to kiss Roxas again, as he took off the shorter man's belt and pants. The smaller man's breath began to hitch. Out of excitement and worry. He had never gotten this far with someone his own gender. What if he didn't know what to do next? "Don't worry, Roxas. I'll walk you through everything." the older man reassured the other. Roxas nodded quickly, feeling better. Axel threw the pants on the floor and looked at Roxas's light blue boxers. The red head teased the blonde by rubbing his erect member through his boxers. Roxas thrusted at the touch.

Axel bit his lip, loving the way Roxas looked. So needy. So innocent. "Moan for me." Axel said, his voice lustful, as he rubbed Roxas more. Roxas moaned louder. The younger man sat up and started to unbutton Axel's shirt, fumbling as he did so. Axel put his hands over Roxas's and helped him out. Roxas looked at the red head. He felt happy for once with him. His worries vanished. He started to pull the shirt, ripping the buttons off. "You asshole. This is my favorite shirt." Axel smirked, pushing Roxas down on the bed. The red head started to take his own pants off, throwing all his clothes on the floor.

Roxas stared at Axel's hard on. Axel grinned cockily. "I told you it was big." Roxas tried to look away. He was thinking again._ Am I actually going to have sex with Axel? _Axel licked his lips. _God, yes._

Roxas sat up again, and started to pump Axel's dick slowly. When gay men have sex they need lube right? _Right_. "You're gonna have to... You know, suck it. We don't have lube, and trust me, you'll want _some_ kind of preparation." the red head spoke, pointing to his penis. Roxas looked up at him then back down. He didn't know what to do. He's never sucked anyone off before. Axel laid down on the bed, waiting. Roxas sat between the taller man's legs. He licked the tip of Axel's manhood, tasting it. It tasted salty. Roxas put his mouth over the top part and started to bob his head. He must've been doing something right because Axel put his hand in the blonde hair and slightly thrusted up.

"Fuck, Roxas." the red head moaned.

Roxas looked at the other with his blue eyes. Axel moaned at the innocent face of the blonde. "It is taking all my fucking control to literally not fuck your mouth." the red head strained. Roxas smiled as he suck harder and took more in. Axel tugged on Roxas's hair, earning a small moan from the younger one.

"Get on your hands and knees. I need to fuck you _right_ now." Axel ordered. Roxas did as he was told. Axel went behind him. "Lay your head down."

Roxas laid his head down on the bed, with his butt in the air. Axel squeezed one of Roxas's butt cheeks, laughing. _Am I really going to do this?_ Roxas closed his eyes, feeling a tongue probe his hole. Axel slipped one of his fingers into the younger one. Roxas gasped at the feel. "Relax, Roxas." Axel whispered, putting another finger in. Roxas closed his eyes tighter, his hands clinging to the blanket under him. The feeling of something going inside him felt weird. He didn't know what to do next. Axel was fingering the blonde, groaning. Roxas started to rock back on the fingers, liking the feeling now. Roxas grunted as Axel pulled his digits out. The smaller man felt Axel's dick on his entrance. "Ready?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded. Axel pushed in the tip of his cock.

Roxas shut his eyes again and clasped onto the blanket. Axel held still for a moment, then pushed himself more inside. He held onto Roxas's hips, fingernails digging into the skin. Roxas quickly wiped a tear that fell from his eye. Axel stopped. "You know, we don't _have_to do this. I don't want to hurt you." he spoke. "No, no. Just do it." Roxas ordered. Axel was barely halfway in and Roxas's eyes had already teared up. Axel reached to Roxas's manhood and started to pump it, receiving small moans from the younger one. Axel buried himself all, in Roxas. The red head started to move at a slow, steady pace.

Roxas started to feel the pleasure, moaning at every thrust the red head made.

Axel started to move faster as Roxas loosened up. Roxas bit his lip. He liked it. He was about to cum. Axel knew this, and started to slow down his rhythm. Roxas's eyes opened. "What're you doing?" He asked, disappointed on the new pace. "What do you want me to do?" Axel grinned, keeping the slow pace. Roxas's cheeks were already red. What did Axel want him to say? "Go faster?" Roxas spoke, wondering if his answer was right. "You want me to fuck you faster?" Axel pounded Roxas once, then repeated his slow pace again. Roxas nodded.

"Say it." Axel pounded the smaller man again.

Roxas moaned loudly. "F-fuck me faster...harder." he spoke quietly. "You sound sexy when you cuss." Axel stated, obeying Roxas's orders. He pounded the blonde harder and faster, hitting his sweet spot. Roxas was starting to see white. It felt so good. "Fuck." he moaned. Axel smiled, "That's what I like to hear."

The blonde came on the bed, moaning Axel's name. Axel came soon after in Roxas's ass. Roxas gasped at the feeling. The red head pulled out and laid his back on the bed. Roxas fell on his stomach. He was tired. He just wanted to go to sleep now. He turned his head to a panting Axel. Roxas smiled, and closed his eyes.


	6. Sweeter

**A/N: **Hi. I love you.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own anything...

_Italics_ are Roxas's thoughts. _"Italicized quotes," _are emphasized.

I'm listening to Sexyback. Just thought you would like to know.

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes. _What a crazy dream_. He thought as he looked at the ceiling. He turned to his right to see a sleeping Axel. "Oh, my God." he spoke. Axel slowly opened his eyes, tired. "What did we do?" Roxas asked, preparing to sit up. "No, Roxas, don't!" Axel quickly woke up. Roxas sat up rapidly, feeling a sharp pain in his lower back, and slid back down. "Axel..." Roxas looked to the older man with tears in his eyes. The red head smiled softly at him. "Axel, what about Namine? She's my best friend."

"It's alright. I'll figure something out. Just stay there." Axel said calmly, walking to the bathroom. Roxas quickly closed his eyes, seeing Axel's naked body. Had he really done this? He just slept with his best friend's boyfriend. _What am I going to tell Namine?_ _Did Luxord hear anything?_ Roxas closed his eyes tightly, wishing this was just a bad dream.

"Who's in here?" Luxord asked from behind the bedroom door. "No, no. Go away." Roxas whispered, sliding down further under the blankets. The doorknob turned. Luxord had unlocked the door and looked inside. He immediately saw Roxas. Luxord stepped in and closed the door behind him. "You stayed the night here, Roxas?" His uncle smiled. Roxas quickly nodded, sitting up slightly. "Well, come on, I'll take you home." Luxord put his hands on his hips. The toilet flushed. Luxord looked to the bathroom.

"Is that the girl who gave you those love bites on your neck?" Luxord pointed, smiling wider. He was happy his nephew was finally getting some action. Roxas felt his neck, trying to cover the hickeys. His uncle laughed, "Don't be shy, blondie. Just put on your clothes and we can leave."

Axel stepped out of the bathroom, still naked. Luxord looked over, confused. "Oh...hey, Lux." Axel spoke, trying to cover his manhood. Luxord looked at his nephew. Roxas smiled sheepishly. "I think I'll go back to the bathroom." Axel turned around. "Axel, sit the fuck down." Luxord ordered. "Alrighty. Let me just put these on." Axel grabbed his red checkered boxers that were attached to his pants, and slid them on, sitting next to Roxas.

"So, let me just guess. You two slept together?" Luxord sighed, rubbing his temples. Roxas nodded slowly. Axel started to bite his nails. "Roxas, I told you to stay the _fuck_ away from Axel. And this is where you end up? What are you two going to tell Namine?" Luxord's voice was angry. "Come on, Luxord, it's way too fucking early for this." Axel groaned, laying down. "I don't give a shit _what_ time it is. You dumb asses made a big mistake, and now what the hell are you both going to do?" Roxas's uncle lectured. "Fuck again." Axel laughed. Roxas looked at the red head. _How could he be so calm?_ "This isn't funny, Axel. Come with me." Luxord ordered, opening the bedroom door. Axel and Roxas looked at each other. Axel kissed Roxas quickly as he got up to talk to Luxord. The older blonde looked at Roxas one last time and closed the door.

Roxas was all alone in the room. Nothing but him and his thoughts. His lips were still warm from the quick kiss Axel gave. Roxas decided to dress himself, not feeling as much pain from his butt anymore. He put his boxers and pants on, then his shirt. He walked to the bathroom. There was a rectangular mirror over the sink. Roxas noticed the hickeys on his neck, feeling them. He's never had them before. In a way, they looked like light bruises to him. He reminded himself of a cheetah. Roxas sighed. He didn't know what he was going to do. Axel seemed fine with everything. Maybe he was still high. Roxas didn't know how long a high lasts.

He fixed his messy hair and walked back to the bed, practically limping. He smiled, remembering how good it felt last night. Then he quickly shook his head. _That's wrong_. He sighed. The blonde sat on the misplaced heart shaped bed. He didn't want to worry anymore, he was tired. Roxas closed his eyes, trying to think of something else. Namine came to his mind. He held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

* * *

"So, what's your big plan, smart one?" Luxord crossed his arms at Axel. The red head looked down, bringing his hand up to bite his nails again. Luxord grabbed his arm roughly. "What the fuck, asshole? That hurts." Axel pulled his arm away. "Answer me, you piece of shit." Luxord warned. "I don't fucking _know_. Namine's the best thing that happened to me." the red head's voice grew louder. "Belt up*. Some of the customers are still sleeping." Roxas's uncle spoke. "I can't tell her, Lux." Axel stated.

"I know." Luxord sighed. Axel was quiet for once. "Did you hurt him?" Luxord asked, asking about Roxas. "No. He seemed to enjoy most of it." Axel answered. Luxord furrowed his brows. "At least tell me you used a condom."

"Well, I didn't know I was gonna, you know, fuck your nephew." Axel shrugged. "Bloody hell, Axel! Roxas isn't even gay. How'd you talk him into this? Did you drug him? Axel, I swear if you fucking drugged him." the tall blonde worried. "My charming good looks," Axel chuckled. Luxord gave him a serious look. "Um. I don't really know. He took a hit off my blunt but I think he really wanted to do this." Axel finished.

Luxord rubbed his tired eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Drugs! You made him do drugs! Axel you need to stay the hell away from my nephew!" Luxord yelled, earning a few shushes from the other customers. "I'm living with him and Namine, Luxord. How the fuck can I stay away?" Axel argued.

"What great news that is. You do know that Roxas and Namine are best friends, right?" Luxord had calmed down. Axel nodded. "You're such a dick, Axel. You made Roxas have sex with you, his best friend's boyfriend." the older blonde shook his head. "I know, Luxord. I'm not fucking stupid." Axel scoffed. "Clearly you are by sleeping with Roxas. This is gonna guilt trip him until he tells Namine." the British man explained. "Fuck!" Axel punched the wall. "Just talk to him." Luxord said. Axel nodded opening the bedroom door. "Don't fuck him again, Axel. He's very vulnerable." Luxord told. "No promises." Axel spoke to himself, going back into the room.

* * *

Roxas sat on the tip of the heart shaped bed. He had fixed it the way it was in the beginning. So many emotions were running through his mind. From feelings for Axel to his confused sexuality. _Well, I did smoke his joint._ Roxas thought. _Maybe he had put_ _some extra strong stuff in there..._ _No, Roxas, you_ _wanted this to happen_ _and you know it_. _You wanted to have sex with him_. Roxas was arguing with himself.

"Hey, blondie, how ya doing?" Axel asked, closing the bedroom door behind him and walking over to the young blonde. Roxas looked up, staring at Axel's boxers. His cheeks turned red, "Please put some clothes on, Axel."

"You weren't complaining last night." Axel mumbled, putting on his pants. The red head grabbed his button up from the ground, looking at it. Roxas looked over, with his worried face. "You ripped the buttons off my shirt." the tall man chuckled. Roxas turned away, looking at the door. Axel threw his shirt on the bed and crouched in front of Roxas. "Stop beating yourself up about this. I did it too. But -" Axel was stopped by Roxas's lips against his. Axel kissed him back, loving the taste.

"I like you." Roxas said as he pulled away, "But Namine's my best friend. I need to tell her."

"No, Roxas. We'll figure something out, okay? Just give it a few days. Let's see where this relationship takes us." Axel put his hands on Roxas's knees. The blonde's blue eyes met emerald ones. Axel's eyes made him nervous. Was he really going to do this? Namine kept a secret from him for three months, so it's only fair, right? "We didn't use a condom. Am I going to get AIDS?" Roxas asked absently. Axel's eyebrow went up, "Do you really think I have an STD? I'm as clean as a fucking whistle." the red head replied, slightly offended. "Sorry." Roxas looked down. Axel lifted the blonde's chin with his hand. "It's alright, blondie."

Roxas smiled slightly. "What am I going to do about these...purple things?" he asked, not knowing the correct word. "Well, they're _hickeys_, and I got a story for us. So let's get going?" Axel winked, taking Roxas by the hand. The younger man slowly followed. "What's wrong?" asked the taller man. "My... My butt hurts." Roxas answered, embarrassed.

Axel smirked. Roxas rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Don't limp too much." Axel smacked Roxas's butt as the blonde took out his apartment key. "Axel." he strained, opening the door. Namine was sitting on the couch, biting her fingernails; it's what she'd do when she was scared. "Oh, my goodness! Where have you guys been? I tried calling you both!" Namine asked worriedly. Her hands were on her hips and she wore a large black shirt that covered her torso to her thighs. "Our phones died, babe. You see, we went to visit Roxas's uncle and Roxas ended up seeing this girl he liked, so he slept with her and I was his ride, so I stayed the night at Luxord's bar." Axel explained, hugging his girlfriend. "Really, Roxas?" Namine looked to her best friend. Roxas nodded. The blonde woman released the hug on her boyfriend and looked at him. "What happened to your shirt?" she asked.

Axel looked at his ripped buttons shirt. "Demyx thought it'd be funny if he got high and ripped the buttons off my shirt. But don't bring it up around him. I forgave him." Axel lied. He was good at this.

Namine looked at the men. "Okay. Just don't let it happen again. I get scared if you guys don't come home. I'm gonna take a shower." she said walking to her bedroom. "Okay, beautiful." Axel smiled as she closed her bedroom door. "Thanks for backing me up there, blondie." the red head chuckled, pinching Roxas's cheeks. The shorter man slapped the other man's hand away and sat on the couch slowly. Axel sat next to him.

"So... Do you have a job?" Roxas asked, breaking the silence. "I'm one of those massage people. I forget what they're called." the red head replied as he grabbed the TV remote. "A masseur?" Roxas tried. Axel shook his head. "I went to school for it." he snapped his fingers. "A massage therapist!"

"Cool." Roxas said, not sure how to keep the conversation going. Axel reached over to Roxas's pocket. "What're you doing?" the blonde asked, confused. Axel pulled out Roxas's iPhone. "Give me my phone, Axel." Roxas reached. The red head laughed. "No way. What do you have on here?" Axel started to search through the pictures. "Axel, no." Roxas started to stretch over the other man's slim body. "Kiss me." Axel said, putting the iPhone under his butt. "Namine's in the other room." Roxas replied, trying to get his phone. "No kiss, _no_ phone." Axel smiled. The short man looked behind himself. The hallway was clear. He turned back to Axel and kissed him quickly. "My phone." Roxas spoke. He didn't realize it until now, but Roxas was sitting on Axel's lap and Axel was holding him by the hips. "Hell no. That was a peck. Give me a kiss, asshole." the red head talked softly. Roxas looked behind him again. He heard the water in the shower running.

Roxas kissed Axel slowly, reaching under the red head for his phone. Axel thrusted up, making Roxas gasp as the taller man slipped his tongue into the younger one's mouth. Roxas had never french kissed in his life. He didn't know what to do when someone else stuck their tongue in his mouth. He pulled away. "O-okay, Axel. I need my phone." Roxas spoke shakily. The red head rolled his eyes and reached for the iPhone.

"What're you guys doing?" Namine asked, her hair wet. Both men looked in her direction. Roxas was still sitting on Axel, holding his iPhone. "Axel took my phone to text the girl from last night. I was just trying to get my phone back." Roxas got off of Axel who was nodding in agreement. Namine gave them both a confused look. "Um, okay. I'm glad you guys are getting along, but that's a little too touchy. After all, he's mine, Roxas." Namine laughed. _No, he's not._ Roxas laughed along with her. "IHOP, anyone?" Axel smirked.

* * *

*shut up (for Brits)


	7. You and Me

**A/N:** Hi. I missed you.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own anything...nigga.

_Italicized _are Roxas's thoughts. "_Quoted Italics," _are emphasized.

Enjoy.

* * *

After the three roommates came back from their trip from IHOP(and receiving dirty looks from Demyx), they arrived back at the house. Axel and Namine went out, leaving Roxas alone at the house. He was sad. He'd like to go out with Axel. Go on a date. Talk. Anything that had him. Namine was starting to act like Kairi, stuck up, now that she was flaunting her boyfriend. Or maybe Roxas was just annoyed of her.

Roxas was in his, now clean, bedroom. He had hidden everything in his closet. The baskets full of clothes, the dirty blankets, and his old stuffed animals were all thrown in the wide closet. He was now laying on his neat bed. The comforter was black and the sheets and pillowcases were light green. He was looking at the ceiling. He decided to take out his phone, maybe go on Facebook. There was an icon that said he had an unread text message. The blonde immediately smiled as he opened the message. He knew it was from Axel. It had to be. It read: "I miss you blondie.."

_No wonder you fell in love with him, Namine. He's the cutest thing ever._ He blushed. Roxas didn't know whether he should text him back or make him wait. He didn't want to seem too eager to talk to him. The iPhone vibrated. "Talk to me, asshole.!" another text from Axel. Roxas saved the number and replied back. "Don't tell me what to do! :)"

"I can do whatever that fuuuuuck I want. Including you (;" Axel had texted back quickly. Roxas chuckled to himself. This made him miss the red head more, sadly. Even if the couple had came home right now, Axel would probably have to hangout with Namine. So texting was probably the only way he and Axel could talk. "Sure. :))" Roxas texted to the red head. He couldn't help but think what he was doing with Namine. _Was he talking to her?_ _Is he thinking about me?_ _Is he thinking about that night?_ Roxas blushed as he thought of that night again.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

It was now night. Around nine. Namine and Axel had arrived home not too long ago. Roxas had camped in his room, pretending to be asleep when his best friend had checked on him. He was listening to them talk. "I think it's time for bed." Namine yawned cutely. "Whatever you say, babe." Axel replied. Roxas knew the red head was smiling at the tone of his voice. He had only known Axel for a day or two, but he felt like he knew almost everything about him. He craved to know more. "Come on." Namine tugged on her boyfriend's sleeve. Roxas heard kissing sounds and then Namine's door closed.

He had felt jealous. Namine got everything. _Well, he **is **her boyfriend._ Roxas sighed. He wanted a happy ending too. It seemed like everyone around him was in a relationship. Facebook had told him so. Demyx was now dating Larxene, which seemed weird because Larxene didn't seem to like Demyx much. Kairi was dating Roxas's cousin, Sora, and Roxas heard that Marluxia was dating an older man. It just made Roxas feel, well, lonely.

His bedroom door opened, his eyes still closed. _Why won't Namine just go back to her room?_ "Stop faking it, Roxas." Axel spoke softly. Roxas looked at Axel as he closed the door. The blonde sat up, "What're you doing in here? What about Namine?" he asked worriedly, standing up to lock his bedroom door. "She went to sleep as soon as we laid on the bed. She said something about these sleeping pills." Axel answered, his groin against Roxas's butt. Roxas was still facing the door. He bit his bottom lip, feeling Axel's erection through the clothing.

"R-right now?" Roxas stammered as the red head put his hands on the shorter man's hips. "Right fucking now." Axel whispered in Roxas's ear. Roxas moved to his dresser, freeing himself from Axel's grip. "I don't know. Namine's right across from us." the blonde started to organize his hair products. "You're cute when you worry." Axel laughed as he went behind Roxas again, kissing his neck. The shorter man looked in the mirror to see the red head smooching on him. Axel started to rock himself into the younger man. "Just a quickie." he smiled.

Roxas wanted it. _What if we get caught?_ _Was Axel worth it?_ He looked into the mirror again to see green eyes. Axel looked cute. He looked sexy. He looked...horny. The red head placed his chin on Roxas's neck, still smiling as the blonde studied him. "I know you want it as much as I do." he stated, nuzzling Roxas's neck. The red head unbuckled his own pants. "Standing up?" Roxas asked. He barely had sex for the second time, the last night and now Axel wants to do it standing up? Axel took something out of his pocket before his pants fell to the floor. It looked like a lotion bottle. "Lube." he spoke proudly. Roxas nodded, opening one of his drawers and pulling out a condom. Axel took it. "If you insist, but you need to put it on me." the red head smirked. Roxas rolled his eyes, taking the condom and kneeling in front of Axel. The taller man had not worn boxers today, his manhood almost reached Roxas's nose. The blonde knew exactly what the taller man wanted.

The short man covered the tip of Axel's cock with his mouth. The red head bit his lip, pulling on Roxas's hair. The blonde licked from the bottom, back to Axel's tip, earning a shiver from the taller man. "You're getting better." Axel spoke, slowly thrusting in the smaller man's mouth. Roxas closed his eyes as he sucked on the long cock, the condom still in his left hand. His right hand started to pump Axel's length. The red head bit his lip. He couldn't moan. Namine was in the next room.

Roxas took his mouth off the dick, clear liquid at the corner of his mouth. "You're _too_ fucking sexy." Axel gave a crooked smile. "Um, thanks." Roxas replied shyly, opening the condom. "I liked cumming inside you, babe." Axel stated, ran his fingers trough the blonde hair. _Babe_. _He called me babe_. _I would love to be called that by him everyday._ Roxas smiled to himself, sliding the clear latex on the aching member. The blonde stood up, facing Axel. The red head kissed him hard. "Turn around and take off your pants." he ordered. Roxas did as he was told, now looking in the mirror. It felt weird looking at himself. He was about to have sex and it's he was going to see porn of himself.

Axel positioned his cock to Roxas's entrance, forgetting the lube entirely. The blonde swallowed. "Ready, Roxas?" Axel asked smoothly. Roxas looked in the mirror. The red head had his hands on the smaller man's waist, smirking. Roxas nodded. The taller man slowly pushed himself in, watching the younger man's facial expression change. Axel loved it. The way Roxas looked. How his hands curled into fists as the red head pushed himself deeper. "You're so tight, babe." Axel spoke quietly. Roxas was biting his bottom lip harshly. He was trying not to make a sound. At least, not a loud one. Axel started to thrust slowly.

Roxas had shut his eyes tightly, giving a small moan.

Axel slapped him on the butt, chuckling. Roxas gave out a surprised gasp, "Axel!" he whispered angrily. The red head started to make his pace faster, forcing Roxas to stay quiet. But it was hard with Axel. _He's just trying to get me to scream for him_. Roxas thought as he swallowed back a moan. _Damn, he's good_. Axel pulled the blonde's hair roughly. "If you don't moan for me, this fuck is going to be a lot rougher for you." he squeezed Roxas's hips.

The shorter man smiled. _I kinda want that_. Axel pulled out, then slammed back into Roxas's entrance. Roxas grunted lowly. The red head did it again, continuing that pace, hitting Roxas's sweet spot. The blonde's breathing started to hitch. "Axel..." Roxas moaned. The red head smiled widely, slamming even harder into the younger man. Roxas moaned loudly, forgetting about everything. It was just he and Axel right now. No Namine. No cares. Just the two of them. The tall man started to suck on the back of Roxas's neck, leaving a new hickey. Roxas scratched his nails along his dresser. Axel thrusted into him balls deep. "Fuck, Axel." Roxas moaned as he came on his dresser drawers. The red head made a few more thrusts before cumming.

Axel pulled out and took off his condom, throwing it away. Roxas stood looking in the mirror, panting. "Lay down." the blonde spoke. Axel laid in the younger man's bed, covering his lower half with the blanket. Roxas slowly walked over and laid next to the red head. "You're too fucking cute." Axel said as he put his hands behind his head, relaxing. Roxas turned to his side to face him. "Axel?"

"What's up?" the red head closed his eyes.

"I really like you." Roxas moved closer to Axel.

Axel placed one of his arms around the smaller man, pulling him closer. "I like you too, Roxas."

Roxas could hear the red head's heart beating. It was slowly returning to normal pace after their session. The blonde looked up to him. Axel's eyes were still closed. He was so calm. Nothing bothered or worried him. Roxas envied that. He envied Namine.

Roxas leaned in and kissed the red head. Axel smiled into the kiss, pulling the blonde on top of him. The shorter man was bent forward as he kissed the green eyed man. _He's doing it again_. Axel had slid his tongue inside the other man's mouth. Roxas pulled away, smiling nervously. "Do you not know how to french?" the red head smiled widely, knowing the answer already. The short man shook his head embarrassingly. "Just follow along with me. Come here." Axel spoke. Roxas leaned in as Axel put his hands on the blonde's face, kissing him. Roxas kissed him back. The red head started to lick his partner's lips, asking for entrance. The short man hesitantly opened his mouth. Axel moved his tongue in, feeling Roxas's tongue. The blonde chuckled. It had tickled him. "Don't laugh, babe." Axel moved his hands to Roxas's hips.

"Babe." Roxas repeated, feeling Axel's abs with his hands.


	8. Her

**A/N: **Hi. Dis is like a mini chapter.

**Dis-Claimer: **I own nothing.

Axel and Namine have sex. No sex scene though. PG-13 xD

Enjoy.

* * *

Axel looked at the younger blonde sleeping next to him. Roxas looked so innocent. Cute. That was probably Axel's favorite part about him. His innocence. The red head glanced at the clock on Roxas's dresser. Four in the morning. Namine gets up around five, considering she worked today. Axel quietly got out of Roxas's bed and grabbed a white towel that hung on the back of the door. He kicked his clothes under the bed and tied the towel around his waist, leaving.

He looked at Roxas once more before leaving, seeing only his soft face. Axel left the room and opened Namine's bedroom door, yawning. "Axel?" Namine's quiet words asked. "Morning, babe. Just thought I'd take an early shower." Axel smiled, laying next to her. "But you don't smell like your lavender soap." the woman sat up. She wore a white cami and underwear, although the bottoms were hidden by the blanket covering her bottom half. "It was just a quick rinse." the man replied. Namine smiled and kissed her boyfriend. "Why is your breath always minty?" she asked, cuddling next to him. "Because I want it to smell good when I kiss you." he answered.

Namine kissed him again. "I love you, Axe." she spoke. "Love you too, Nam." Axel looked at her. "So, I forgot to tell you about this couple's vacation." the woman started. "Couple's vacation?" Axel repeated. Namine nodded. "It's in the snow. We get like a big cabin and spend the week there. Demyx and his girlfriend are going. And Kairi with Sora, too." she explained. The red head nodded at her words. "I can take a week off of work. Do you think you could too? It seems so much fun." Namine hugged her boyfriend. "What about Roxas?" Axel asked smoothly. "It's a couple thing, so he'll probably stay here." the blonde woman replied.

"Why do you ask?" she questioned, looking at the tall man.

"I just think it'd get kinda lonely here for a week."

"Well, maybe he could invite that girl he... Slept with." Namine suggested.

Axel shrugged. Namine got on her boyfriend, straddling him. "What're you doing, Nam?" he asked, confused. This is the most sexual contact he's had with her. "I think you waited long enough." she spoke, softly grinding on him. Axel blinked a few times, laying his head down. He couldn't believe this was happening. She took off her cami, revealing her small breasts. The red head raised his eyebrow, looking his girlfriend up and down. "Come on, Axey Poo." Namine giggled as she undid his towel. Axel licked his lips, his erection now showing. Namine smiled at him.


	9. Oh, Brother

**A/N: **Hi. I love you. You might feel bad for Roxas. And feel Axel's the bad guy. I guess he kinda is. That whore. TEE HEE. No.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own the characters or the products mentioned. poop.

_Italicized _are Roxas's thoughts. "_Quoted Italics," _are emphasized.

Enjoy.

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes slowly. He was cold. There was no more warmth. Axel had left. He looked at an empty space on the bed then turned to lay on his back. _Did you really expect him to stay? _Roxas sighed as he looked at the blank ceiling. He closed his eyes again, trying to visualize the red head. Namine's voice moaned.

The blonde man shook his head and opened his eyes. _Why am I hearing Namine? I don't want to hear her..._ Roxas gulped. The woman moaned again. He wasn't imagining this. Namine was actually moaning. She was having sex. And with who? "Axel..." Roxas answered himself. _It's not like Axel could refuse, Roxas._ _They __**are**__ dating_. He blinked. _It's not like Axel was going to break up with_ _Namine for you_. "I wish." he covered his face with a pillow. _Maybe Namine is just_.._doing it herself_. "Fuck!" Axel's voice yelled. _Well, never mind._ Roxas's eyes started to get watery. After the night they had, he's going to fuck Namine? _Roxas, that's his girlfriend_. _If he didn't have sex with her, she'd think something was wrong._

A tear trailed down his cheek. _I just don't wanna believe it._

A soft chime was heard from the bedside end table. It was his ringtone. Roxas opened the small door and grabbed his iPhone. It was Luxord. "Hello?" he answered, sniffing. "We need to talk." his uncle spoke, his tone serious as ever. "What's wrong?" Roxas asked, sitting up slowly. "Get up, and come to the bar." Luxord ordered, hanging up. Roxas sighed, laying his phone on the end table. He stood up and walked to his closet, ignoring the semen stain on his dresser.

A grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and his black Converse. His outfit of the day. He quickly got dressed and headed to the bathroom down the hall, hearing Namine's heavy breathing slow down as he passed by. "So much for knocking, huh?" Axel smirked, as Roxas opened the bathroom door. The red head was just finishing brushing his teeth. "Sorry." Roxas started to turn around. "It's fine, Blondie. It's six in the morning. What're you doing up so early?" Axel rinsed off his toothbrush and placed it behind the mirror cabinet. He was in his red silk boxers. "I really don't want to talk to you right now. Could you just use Namine's bathroom?" Roxas spoke, annoyed. "But I don't get to see you if I use hers." the taller man brought Roxas closer. "Stop." the blonde's voice was shaky.

"What's your problem, Cranky?" Axel called him. "Nothing. Just let me brush my teeth in peace." Roxas crossed his arms, turning his head away. The red head closed and locked the bathroom door. "I gave you a good fuck last night. You should be in a fucking great mood." Axel turned on the shower to silence their voices. "Well, I'm not the only one you _fucked _recently." Roxas's angry voice replied. "Is that really what this is about?" Axel asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "Whatever, Axel. I gotta go." Roxas unlocked the door and left the bathroom. Axel followed him. "Where are you going?"

"None of your goddamn business." Roxas replied, slamming the front door.

* * *

Roxas had reached his uncle's bar. He had walked. It only took him about two hours. The place looked different in the morning. Deserted. He had knocked on the glass doors that read 'Closed.' Luxord came and opened one of the doors for him, a smile on his face. "How's my favorite nephew?" Luxord hugged the blonde tightly. Roxas was surprised. He seemed so serious over the phone and now this? He was confused. "You needed to talk about something?" Roxas asked, sitting on a bar stool. Luxord went behind the counter. "Can I get you a drink, Roxas?" his uncle offered. "Just get me a water, please. Now what did you wanna talk about?" Roxas tapped his fingers on the wooden counters, impatiently.

"Have you talked to your brother?" the older man poured water into a glass. "Ven? Not really." Roxas drank some of his water. Ventus, or Ven for short, was Roxas's older brother. By three minutes. They were identical twins. Complete opposites. Ven was more free spirited and cheery than Roxas. "How are you and Namine doing?" Luxord cleared his throat. His nephew shrugged. "Did you tell her?" his uncle questioned. Roxas shook his head and drank more water. "Roxas!" Luxord slammed his fists on the counter, spilling the glass of water. It's amazing how bipolar Luxord could be sometimes.

"Did you sleep with Axel again?" Luxord started at his nephew. Roxas looked down, contemplating his answer. Although, not saying anything is an answer to Luxord. "Don't be like your brother, Roxas. Please. Lose all contact with Axel." the taller man's worry lines shown on his forehead. "Why do you hate Axel so much, uncle? What did he do to you?" Roxas asked. Luxord chuckled. "Well, for one, he fucked you. And two, he's a fucking asshole. You don't even know the guy. Yet, you are willing to keep it a secret from your best friend."

"I know what I'm doing! I don't need you to fucking _control_ what I do." Roxas stood from his seat. "You don't fucking cuss in my bar. Listen to me, Roxas. Why hasn't he dumped Namine yet? Why is he still with her, but having sex with you? It's not like he _has _to be with her. He can break it off anytime, but he doesn't." Luxord spoke. Roxas sat back down, thinking of his uncle's words. "I'm just looking out for you, Roxy. I don't want to see you get hurt." Luxord's voice was now soft and sincere. Roxas nodded. Today was just not his day. His phone started to ring. He reached for his pocket and looked at the screen. It was a private number. "Who's this?" Roxas answered. "Just the best big brother in the whole fuckin' universe!" Ven's voice chirped. Roxas smiled. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Rockin' and rollin'." Ven laughed. "You?"

"I'm with Luxord right now."

"That old man? Put me on speaker."

Roxas did so.

"Uncle Luxord! It's your favorite nephew!" Ven spoke enthusiastically. Luxord rolled his eyes. "Good day, Ventus."

"I can tell you're glad to hear me. Anyways, I'm passing through town soon. I thought I could visit you guys at the bar?"

"Of course. Your brother would love to see you." Luxord laughed.

"See you soon, brother." Roxas spoke.

"Cool beans." Ven said, hanging up.

"Are you going to tell him anything?" Luxord asked Roxas. The shorter man shook his head, "Are you?" he replied. "No. Now help me clean up." his uncle smiled.

* * *

"So, then I meet this guy, Terra, and we've been best friends ever since. What about you, Roxy? How's Namine?" Ven spoke, drinking his beer. "She has a boyfriend now, so not much time for me." Roxas replied. "Sorry, bro. But she has a boyfriend? How could someone date her? She's boring." Ven laughed. Roxas laughed along with him. "Have you met any pretty ladies, Lux?" the older twin asked. "Oh, tons. Every woman wants a shot with me." he laughed. Roxas and Ven exchanged looks. "I guess if you like men that cheat at poker." Ven drank more of his beer.

The bar doors opened. "Hey, we're closed today." Luxord looked over. Roxas and Ven did the same. "Roxas?" Axel asked, confused. _How perfect. He's here._ "Hello!" Ven greeted. Roxas stood from the bar stool and walked over to the red head. "That's my brother, Ventus."

"Call me Ven!" the older twin smiled. Roxas looked at the tall man. "Lovely to meet you, Ven. Roxas, can we talk?" Axel asked. "My brother's here right now." the short man responded. "It's fine. I have this old man!" Ven drank his beer, pointing to their uncle. Axel smiled at Roxas. "I like your brother. Let's go to my car." the red head pointed with his thumb. "Ooh, Roxas. You're getting into this man's vehicle. He better have candy!" Ven laughed. He was already drunk. Roxas looked at Luxord. His uncle gave him a stern look, attending to the older brother. "Let's be quick about it, Axel." Roxas spoke as he walked out of the bar.

Axel and Roxas now sat in the car. Axel in the driver's seat and Roxas in the passenger's. "What did you want?" the blonde asked. "I wanted to see you." Axel replied, putting his hands on the steering wheel. Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sure. Just go back to Namine." Axel looked at the shorter man. He started the car and drove out of the bar parking lot. "What're you doing?" Roxas panicked. "I don't want you to be mad at me, asshole." the red head steered the car into an alley. Roxas opened his door and walked out. Axel quickly did the same, now standing in front of the blonde. "Move, Axel." Roxas spoke. The taller man pinned Roxas on the brick wall and kissed him. Roxas closed his eyes and kissed him back. Axel released his hold, sliding his hands to the smaller man's waist. The blonde wrapped his arms around the taller one's neck.

"Do you really think I had a choice? If I didn't do anything with Namine, she'd think something was wrong. I don't want you to be mad at me, babe." Axel leaned his forehead on Roxas's, both heavily breathing. When Axel kissed Roxas, every worry in the world would just fade away. His kisses solved everything. "Forgive me, asshole?" Axel smirked. Roxas nodded, pulling him in for another kiss. "Car?" the red head breathed. Roxas nodded again, both men in the backseats.

Roxas laid down on the seats, Axel hovering over him. "You need a bigger car." Roxas smiled, wrapping his arms around Axel again. "I don't know. I kinda like tight spaces." the red head winked. Roxas blushed, looking away. "So, your brother's kinda hot." Axel smirked. The blonde rolled his eyes, "Then go have sex with him." he spoke. "I kinda got my eyes set on his twin brother, though." Axel kissed the short man softly. Probably the softest he's ever kissed Roxas. "We can't do it right now." Roxas stated as he broke the kiss. "Why not?" Axel pouted. "My uncle and brother are wondering where I went. Luxord probably thinks you kidnapped me or something." he touched the red head's spikes. "Shit. Your uncle just doesn't like me." Axel replied. "Get up and let's go." Roxas kissed Axel once more before the red head stepped out of the car.

* * *

Axel parked in front of Luxord's bar. "Are you going to need a ride home?" he asked kindly. Roxas shook his head. "I think I can..." his voice trailed off as he looked out his window. "What's wrong?" The red head looked. It was Namine's Beetle. She was here. At the bar. Axel quickly stepped out of the car and into the bar, leaving Roxas behind. _Please, uncle, tell me you didn't tell her anything. _The blonde walked out of the car and opened the bar door, seeing everyone. Axel was smiling sheepishly as he held Namine around her waist. Ven was talking her ear off. Luxord was nowhere in sight.

"Roxy! I was just telling Namine that this couples retreat sounds fun!" Ven exclaimed. "What couples retreat?" Roxas asked, walking closer to his friends and brother. "Just something that Kairi and I arranged. You and your brother should come. There's a single people get together on Friday." Namine smiled. Roxas looked at Axel who was slowly nodding. "What do you say Ven?" the younger twin asked. "Hell yes!" Ven rose his drink in the air. "So, Namine when did you get here?" Roxas sat on the bar stool next to his twin, ignoring him completely. "I came home early from work. I thought you guys would be here." she smiled. "The couple thing only lasts a week. You should go, Roxas." Namine spoke, sipping her glass of water through a straw. "It should be fun." Axel added.

"I bet." Roxas stated. "So... We're going?" Ven asked. "Why not?" the younger twin shrugged. "Yay! Vacation!" Ven spun on the stool. "Axel, can you give them a ride to the apartment? I'm gonna pick up some things. The trip's tomorrow, guys." Namine kissed her boyfriend and left the bar. "Let's go, guys. I want to sleep." the older twin stood up, grabbing his backpack off the floor. Ven rode a bus to get here. Sometimes he would walk. He just liked to travel. Meet people. Sleep with people.

"You coming?" Axel asked Roxas, who was still sitting. "I need to talk to my uncle. I'll be out soon." the blonde replied. "Make it quick, before I become attracted to your brother." Axel laughed as he walked to his car, Ven already in the back seat. Roxas headed to the door behind the bar counter. It was his uncle's bedroom. "Luxord!" he called. His uncle stood up. It looked as if he was hiding underneath the bed.

"What were you doing?" Roxas asked. "I was looking for this watch I had won a while ago. Where's the rest of the company?" Luxord spoke, dusting himself off. "We're leaving. I just wanted to say bye." the shorter man smiled. "Well, talk to you later then." Luxord hugged his nephew. "You didn't tell Namine anything?" Roxas asked. "Should I have?" his uncle shook his head. "Thanks, uncle. I'll see you later." Roxas walked out to the car. "Be safe! Wear protection!" the tall man yelled as his nephew left. _Oh, uncle_.

Roxas looked towards the Chrysler. Ven and Axel were talking, it almost looked like they were arguing. Roxas opened the passenger door. "No, you ignorant loser. The chicken clearly came before the egg." Axel looked back at the older twin. _Arguing... About this?_ Roxas sighed, putting his seat belt on. "Then where the hell did the chicken come from? It came from an egg, meaning the egg came first!" Ven crossed his arms. "But who the fuck laid the egg? The _chicken_!" The red head retorted, starting the car. "Whatever." Ven scoffed. Axel cleared his throat, "How'd it go with your uncle?" he said as he backed out of the parking lot. "I just told him we were leaving." Roxas looked out his window. "You okay?" the tall man asked, touching Roxas's leg. The younger twin shook his hand off. "Axel." he warned. The red head laughed, pleased with himself. "Now, Axel, you're dating Namine?" Ven spoke. "Yeah." Axel responded, keeping a steady driving pace.

"How?" Ven chuckled. Axel looked at Roxas, the blonde looking away. "Well, first I ask her to go out with me. Then, I take her on a date, and then we stay together for a long time, kiddo. So tell me, Ven, what was _your _longest relationship?" Axel smirked. Ven raised an eyebrow. The older twin was no good in relationships. "You're a dick."

"Probably. But I'm the only dick who's giving you a ride right now, fucker." Axel laughed. "Can't we just drive in peace, you guys? I'm tired." Roxas said. "Don't be tired, _Roxy_." the red head smiled.

* * *

Roxas took out some blankets from the hallway closet. His brother was going to sleep on the couch tonight. Ven was eating popcorn and drinking orange juice, claiming it would help prevent a hangover. Namine and Axel had been in their bedroom doing God knows what. "Roxy, come watch this movie with me. It's some scary flick." the older twin called over. "Coming." Roxas sighed, walking to his brother, carrying the blankets. "What's wrong with you?" Ven asked, snatching a small blanket from his brother. Roxas shook his head and shrugged, watching the horror movie. "So, who are you seeing? The hickeys are hard to ignore." the older twin asked as he ate more popcorn.

"I thought you wanted to watch this movie." Roxas crossed his arms and leaned back. "Excuse me for being interested in my brother's life." Ven defended. "Shut up." Roxas lightly hit his brother on the arm. "So, what's the deal with this Axel guy?" The older one spoke. "N-nothing." Roxas stuttered. "Oh, my God." Ven gasped.

"What?"

"You like him!" the older twin whispered, "I knew it!"

Roxas felt his cheeks turn red. "Ventus, come on. He's Namine's boyfriend."

"I've seen the way you guys look at each other. I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid."

Roxas ignored his brother's choice of words. "I say you should go for it. You've been hooked on Namine way too long. It's time for someone new, even if that someone is her boyfriend. I'd do it." Ven smiled. "Please, Ven. Just watch the movie." Roxas spoke. What Roxas really wanted to do was gush about Axel. About how he and Axel would make the perfect couple. "Hey, twins. I'm going swimming. Care to join?" Axel walked into the living room, a towel over his shoulder.

"Uh..." Roxas looked at Axel's abs. "We'd love to. Go on ahead, Roxas. I'll catch up." Ven smiled. "Great. See you there." Axel left the apartment. There was a swimming pool next to the parking lot. Roxas and Namine would never use it. Namine said it was dirty. "Go change, Roxas. Maybe I can get some time with Namine." Ven popped his fingers. "You're not going?" Roxas raised his eyebrows. "Just go, Roxy. Have some fun." the older twin laughed. "We're just swimming." Roxas went to his room to put on some fish printed swim shorts. He grabbed a towel and opened the front door. "Have fun _swimming_." Ven drank his juice. "Whatever, Ventus." Roxas rolled his eyes, trying to hide his excitement. The blonde walked past the parking lot and opened the gate to the pool. There was a small hot tub connected to it.

"Where's your brother?" Axel asked, blowing out smoke from his joint. He was sitting down on one of the lounge chairs. "Inside. Are we gonna swim?" Roxas threw his towel on another lounge chair. "Do you wanna take a hit?" the red head offered. "I'm okay." the blonde shook his head. "Come here." Axel smiled. The shorter man walked over to him. The tall man laid his joint on the glass table and stood up, taking Roxas's hand. The blonde smiled. He felt all warm and tingly inside. _Butterflies_. Axel kissed him. Roxas smiled into the kiss. "Let's get in the water." he tugged Axel's hand. The red head walked over to the water, analyzing it. "It looks cold." he frowned.

"So?" Roxas jumped in the water, bringing Axel with him. They both resurfaced. "You fucking asshole." Axel shivered. Truthfully, the water wasn't even that cold. Axel probably had sensitive skin or something. Roxas laughed. "I hate the cold so goddamn much." the red head moved closer to Roxas. "You're cute when you're cold." the blonde commented. Axel narrowed his eyes at him. "Fuck you. I'm always cute."

The tall man kissed Roxas again, hard. The blonde pushed him away. "Que?" Axel asked, leaning on the blonde's shoulder. "I...cried for you today." Roxas blurted. "Why?" the red head lifted his head, eyes showing worry. "I think it was because I thought I was losing you. I guess I just really like you, and it's hard to see you with her." Roxas moved his eyes, trying to focus on anything else but Axel. "You're not losing me anytime soon, babe." Axel kissed Roxas on the forehead. "I like it when you call me that." the blonde blushed. "I like it when you kiss me." Axel replied, looking at Roxas's lips. The shorter man pulled him closer, kissing his lips. Axel reached down, feeling Roxas's groin. The blonde gasped, having Axel's tongue enter his mouth. _I need to do this_. Roxas awkwardly licked Axel's tongue with his own. Axel started to laugh, breaking the kiss. "You are too goddamn cute."

Roxas pouted. "It's not nice to laugh."

Axel picked the blonde up, carrying him by the legs. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. He liked doing that. The red head looked up at the now higher man. "What?" Roxas smiled. "You're so beautiful." the tall man bit his bottom lip. The blonde blushed and kissed Axel deeply. The red head moved his hands to the smaller man's butt, squeezing. "Axel." Roxas whined. "You like it." the thin man kissed his lover's jaw to his neck. "W-wait, Ax." the blonde stammered. Axel stopped kissing him, looking into Roxas's eyes. "I can't have another..._hickey_. Can't we just, uh, talk?"

"Talk?" Axel repeated.

The smaller man nodded.

Axel blinked, "If that's what you want, then let's get out of this pool. I'm freezing my balls off."

"I like the water."

"Opposites attract, I guess." Axel said, now carrying Roxas like a groom would carry his bride on their honeymoon.

"Really, Axel?"

Axel kissed the blonde, laying him on one of the lounge chairs. The red head pushed another one closer to Roxas's so they could lay next to each other. Roxas cuddled into Axel, who had covered both of them with a towel. _Axel_. _Ax...el_. _Ax. El._ _Axe-Hole_. _Asshole_. "Axe-Hole." Roxas chuckled. "Asshole?" the red head spoke. The blonde looked up, "No. Axe and hole. Axe-Hole. You're an Axe-Hole." he smiled.

"Very funny, Rox-ass."

"You're an ass."

"I like _your _ass." Axel laughed, looking back at the apartment. "I...I would love to wake up to this every morning." Roxas closed his eyes, hugging the thin man. Axel kissed the blonde on his head, "You know, we're gonna have to leave soon." Roxas nodded. "Let's just stay a little longer." he replied. Axel stayed quiet, enjoying the silence. "Axel?" the shorter man spoke. "Hm?"

"Did you really have sex with Namine?" Roxas placed his chin on the red head's chest, looking at him.

"Oral." Axel answered, "I didn't _actually _fuck her. You're cute when you're mad, by the way."

"Oral sex is still sex, Axel." Roxas sat up. "So, if you were to give me a blowjob right now, it means you just had sex with me?" the red head smirked. The smaller man rolled his eyes. "What? Are you mad again?" Axel sat up with him. _Not mad, just jealous._ _You can be such a dick sometimes, Axel._The red head pounced on his lover, holding his hands down. He started to kiss Roxas's chest.

"Axel. What happened to talking?" Roxas breathed lowly. "But, you taste so good." the red head licked Roxas's sensitive nipples. "Shut up..." the shorter man practically whispered as he threw his head back. Axel moved down, releasing the smaller man's hands. He sucked above his belly button, creating a small hickey. Axel repeated the same thing on his lower hip, pulling Roxas's swim shorts down. The blonde thrusted up at the touch. "Hard for me?" the thin man smirked as Roxas's erection showed.

The blonde moaned lightly, his cheeks hot. Axel swallowed Roxas whole, earning a louder moan. "Axel." he bucked up. The red head bobbed his head up and down, slightly using his teeth. _I can't last much longer with him_. Roxas bit his lip, knowing he would cum soon. Axel took the blonde's cock out of his mouth and licked up his shaft.

Just the sight of Axel doing this was enough to make Roxas cum. He was good at it. _And he looked so sexy doing it_. Roxas put his fingers through the red hair, tugging. Axel moaned quietly at the tug, licking the tip or Roxas's manhood. The blonde raised his eyebrows. _His hair_. The smaller man pulled on his hair again. The red head's green eyes stared at him as he sucked, his fingers clenched on the blonde's waist. Roxas smiled. He had found one of Axel's sweet spots. Oh, how Roxas was loving himself right now. "Damn, Axel." the smaller man moaned as Axel deep throated him.

Roxas started to breath faster, he was about to cum. The red head gently bit down. That did it. Roxas moaned loudly, cumming in Axel's mouth. The short man watched as Axel swallowed his semen, cleaning him dry.

The red head pulled the blonde's shorts back up and laid his chin on the smaller man's chest, smiling. Roxas ran his fingers through the red hair. "According to you, we just had sex." Axel spoke. Roxas nodded as he wiped a white spot on the corner of Axel's mouth with his finger. The red head sucked it off. "So... You like it when people pull your hair?" the blonde asked shyly. "Don't tell anyone." Axel smirked.

"I'm tired." Roxas stated, closing his eyes.

"Don't go to sleep, babe. I want to talk to you."

"_Now _you want to talk." Roxas smiled, playing with the other man's hair.

* * *

"Oh, shit." Ven gasped as he looked through the blinds of the window. He had just witnessed Axel give head to his brother. Now, they were just laying on each other, talking. "That bitch." he whispered to himself. "What're you looking at?" Namine asked, standing in the hallway as she rubbed her eyes.


	10. Kiss Me Goodnight

**A/N: **Hi. I like you a lot.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own da characters. Or anything else except for my ideas.

_Italics are Roxas's thoughts. "Quoted Italics," _are emphasized.

Enjoy.

* * *

Ven closed the blinds and turned around quickly to look at Namine standing in the hallway. "Nothing. I thought I saw the incredible Hulk, but it was just an umbrella." he lied.

The woman blinked, "Okay, Ven... Are you smoking again?" she asked, heading to the kitchen. "No, I quit that a long time ago. What're you up to, sweetness?" Ven walked over to the other blonde. She laughed. "Just getting some cereal. I'm probably going to go back to sleep." Namine poured some Cinnamon Toast Crunch into a bowl. "My favorite cereal." the man smiled. "Yeah, mine too. Are you excited for the trip?" she asked, walking to the kitchen island, sitting down. "Why, of course. So, how long have you and Axel been dating?" Ven asked, changing the subject. "About three months now. He's great isn't he?" Namine smiled as she ate her cereal. "The greatest." the blonde man replied. "Is he still swimming? Where's Roxas?" she looked around the room. "Yeah. He and Roxas are both swimming. They should be coming in soon." Ven smiled.

"I think it's so amazing that they're getting along. My best friend, and my boyfriend."

"I know right? They get along _pretty_ well. It makes me happy."

Namine nodded. "Could you finish this? I think I'm gonna take some sleeping pills. Long drive tomorrow." she pushed the cereal bowl away and stood up. "Sure. Goodnight, Namine. See you in the morning." Ventus took the bowl kindly as Namine walked to her bedroom. As he heard her door close, he threw away the cereal, put the bowl in the sink, and went back to the couch. He looked out the window once more. In a way, he was proud that his brother was finally taking something he wanted, but on the other hand, Roxas would probably get hurt.

"Might as well just be happy for him." Ven smiled, turning back to the TV.

* * *

"Should we go?" Roxas asked. "If you want." Axel replied, his head now laying on the smaller man's chest, listening to his heart beat. "We need to. Your trip's tomorrow." the blonde spoke. Axel lifted his head, "MY trip? Excuse me, but you're going too."

"I don't want to, though."

"Why not?"

_Because I don't want to see you with Namine_. "Because it seems boring. Everyone has someone and I get... Ventus."

"You have me." Axel smiled.

"You also have Namine."

"Listen. If you go, I will make this the greatest vacation of your life."

"Promise?"

"I promise, babe. Now let's get up, we need some sleep." Axel said, standing up. He took Roxas's hand and pulled him up, kissing him. The red head grabbed both towels and hung them over his shoulder. The duo walked close to each other as they went out of the pool gate and up the apartment stairs. They stopped at the door. "I feel like it's our first date and your dropping me off at my house. Like in the movies." Roxas smiled. "We should go on another date then, sometime." Axel kissed Roxas slowly, squeezing his butt cheeks. Roxas laughed, breaking the kiss. "Get inside, hot stuff." the red slapped the blonde's butt. Roxas kissed him one last time and opened the front door.

"Hey, little brother." Ven greeted. "Hey, Ven. What's up?" Roxas smiled as he sat on the couch. "Goodnight, twins." Axel said as he stepped to Namine's bedroom, throwing the towels in the hallway. "Have fun?" Ven asked, looking to his brother. "Yeah," Roxas smiled wider, "What're you watching? You're not tired?" Ven shook his head at the younger twin's words. "It's funny, because I just saw a couple outside by the pool. One got a blowjob." the older twin spoke. Roxas's smile disappeared quickly as he nodded. "You didn't happen to see them, did you?" Ven asked. Roxas shook his head, "I must've missed them."

"Stop lying, dumb ass. How long has this been going on?" Ventus questioned. Roxas shrugged. "Please don't tell Namine, Ventus. I really like him." the younger twin begged. "I love you, brother. I'm really proud of you." the elder twin smiled. "Wait, what?"

"You're finally seeing someone else. Namine isn't the only one you want now. I knew something was going on with you and that ass face, but I didn't think you guys were having sex."

"How did you know we had sex?"

"I kinda guessed, but you just clarified it. Good for you." Ven laughed. Roxas couldn't hide his pink cheeks. "So, is he big?" Ventus asked. "What?" Roxas was shocked at the sudden question.

"Does the love of your life have a big dick?"

"Um. I don't know. Yes?"

"So, does it hurt when he, ya know, fucks you?"

"Ventus. You're a weirdo." Roxas laughed.

"I just wanna know. I had no idea my twin brother was gay." Ven spoke. "Oh, my God. Does that mean I'm gay?"

"You're not gay. And I didn't know I was gay either. Until I met Axel." Roxas played with the strings on his swim shorts. "Cute. Now go to sleep. Get out of my face." Ven kicked his brother with his feet. "Goodnight, Ven." The younger twin smiled. "Night, Roxy." Ventus laughed.


	11. Feel

**A/N: **Hi. I'm sorry, for being a lazy writer. A lethargic writer? Yes... I have some new vocabulary. My AP classes force me to use them. I love you guys. Onward.

_Italicized words_ are Roxas's thoughts. _"Quoted Italics,"_ are emphasized.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own anything, disregarding my ideas.

Enjoy.

* * *

Roxas awoke at four in the morning to Namine and Axel arguing. He blinked a few times, all he could see at the moment was blurry. He rubbed his eyes and lay still in his bed, listening to the voices.

"I'm sorry!" Namine yelled, "it came out of nowhere."

"Well, postpone it! You're always working!" Axel retorted.

"More than I can say for you." The blonde spoke rather quietly.

Roxas gasped. That was a low blow. Axel had finished his college needs and the only job he had was giving massages to people about once every month. There was a long moment of silence after that. Namine had never been like this: rude, hurtful.

"Just go." Axel spoke, leaving the bedroom. Roxas quickly got up and dressed himself in sweatpants and a heather grey v-neck from the floor. He opened his door and turned his head to the right to see Axel in the kitchen and Ven in the living room, still sleeping on the couch as if he heard nothing. Being the good _friend_ he was, Roxas went across the hall to Namine's room.

"Namine?" he closed the door behind him. Namine was at the edge of her messy bed, crying. "I didn't mean to make him mad. I _have_ to go." she spoke, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Where are you going this early in the morning?" Roxas asked, kneeling in front of his best friend. "I got called for my business trip today. It's all the way in Georgia. I ruined the snow trip for everyone." she hid her face in her hands, "and now Axel's mad at me. I didn't mean to say that to him, it just came out."

"That snow trip would've been boring anyways," Roxas chuckled faintly, "you should just go on the business trip, Axel and I could stay here."

Namine smiled softly, "Do you think you could talk to him? Tell him I'm sorry, while I pack?"

"O-of course. I'll see you outside." Roxas stood and left the room.

The dirty blonde walked over to the kitchen island Axel was eating his cereal on. Ven was now sitting up on the couch, his eyes averted to the TV. "Hey." Roxas greeted as he sat next to a standing Axel. "Morning." Axel replied with his mouth full. "Um... Namine's sorry." the shorter man looked at the taller one. Axel raised his eyebrows as he drank the leftover milk from his bowl. "Anyway, you should talk to her." Roxas finished. "I rather talk to you, though." the red head spoke quietly. Roxas felt his cheeks burn as he tried to look down. "You know, Namine can make me feel so unimportant at times. It's like she cares more about work than me." Axel stared at Roxas's blue eyes. Roxas nodded, not knowing what else to say to those words. He didn't want to talk about Namine. He wanted Axel to spend time with him and not worry about anything.

Maybe Namine's business trip may be a good thing.

The blonde woman came out of her room, rolling two luggage bags. She walked over to Axel and took his hands. Roxas tried to focus on the TV, Ven turned to see the hurt in his brother's eyes. "I'm sorry, Axel. Did Roxas tell you that?" Namine held her boyfriend's hands tightly in her own. "I know, babe. I'm sorry, too. You have a job, and that's a big responsibility." Axel pulled her closer. She kissed him and he returned the passion. "Love you." Namine smiled. "Love you, too." Axel replied.

Namine hugged Roxas from behind, "I love you as well, Roxas. I'll see you in four days." she kissed Roxas on the cheek and gave a small, awkward hug to a barely awake Ventus. Axel took her luggage and opened the front door. "I'll talk to you guys soon!" she waved back as the couple left the apartment.

Roxas walked over to leather couch Ven was on, and looked out the window. Axel and Namine were wrapped in each others arms, kissing against her car. Roxas rolled his eyes and turned around to face the TV. "You okay?" Ven asked. Roxas nodded quickly, biting his lip. "Dude... Fuck it." the elder twin spoke tiredly. Roxas nodded again. "When he comes back... You fucking ask him who he wants 'cause this isn't cool." Ven closed his eyes.

_This business trip gives me time with Axel. Maybe we could talk, maybe this is exactly what he and I need. Time. To see what this is going to lead to._

Axel came back in and went into his and Namine's bedroom, ignoring the twins. "Go." Ven said through his half lidded eyes. Roxas stood from his seat and walked to the bedroom door, knocking. He bit his nails nervously.

"Come in!" Axel called from inside.

_Okay, so I'll just ask who he wants. Or is that too forward? Maybe I should let him bring it up...I'm no good at these things._

Roxas took a deep breath and walked in the now neat bedroom. He opened his mouth only to be silenced by a pair of lustful lips. The dirty blonde's eyes were wide with shock, but he soon calmed down and kissed the red head back. Axel closed and locked the bedroom door, his lips never leaving his young lover's. Roxas broke the kiss only to breathe heavily. Axel moved on to his neck, slowly pulling off the blonde's sweatpants.

"I-I came here to t-talk to you, Axe." Roxas tried to speak.

"Talk." the red head spoke, pulling Roxas to the perfectly made bed. He pushed the young man onto his back and Axel took off the blonde's v-neck, placing hot kisses along his stomach. "N-never mind." said Roxas, finally replying to Axel.

* * *

Roxas and Axel laid next to each other on the messed up bed, panting. The red head was staring, admiring, Roxas. The blonde blushed and looked at the ceiling, "What?"

"_What_? I just wanted look at you. You're so sexy after you've been fucked." Axel smirked.

_Fuck. Couldn't he have used a different word? There are plenty words for sex, intercourse, make love. I would love to hear Axel call it making love, just once._

Roxas remained silent. _I don't want to be just a fuck..._ As his breathing calmed he took a deep breath, "Axel?"

"Hm?" the red head opened his eyes, he was trying to go to sleep, it was still early in the morning.

_Pick me or Namine!_"I just wanted to know..." _Me or Namine! Say it!_ "Why do you call it fucking?"_Good job, Roxas,way to stick to the plan. First you sleep with him, now you're avoiding the question. Congrats._

Axel chuckled, "I don't know. I've always called it that. No one's ever told me not to."

"Could you... Not say it so much with me?" Roxas asked nervously.

There was a pause before Axel spoke, "Anything for you, babe." he said, kissing the smaller man quickly and softly. "I like it when you kiss me like that. Softly." Roxas smiled. Axel kissed him again. "It's just you and I for four days, excluding Ven." the red head spoke, laying his head on his young lover's chest. "We should go to sleep, I know you're tired." Roxas suggested.

"You're tired too?" Axel lifted his head. Roxas nodded slowly. "O-" Axel was cut off by his phone ringing. He quickly reached for it on the bedside table.

"Hello?" he answered, standing up from the bed. The red head slipped on his black boxers that were on the floor. "No, she's not here. Business trip." he looked at Roxas, "I'll be back." he said quietly from the phone. "Dad, no. I don't know," Axel unlocked the bedroom door and left to the kitchen, "Are you sure?"

Roxas lay down just listening to Axel's voice. It was obviously his dad, but his father seemed to be asking a lot of questions. "Oh, my god, dad. I'm positive. The ring is right in my drawers. I'm... Waiting for the right moment." his voice started to go quiet.

_A ring. Waiting for the right moment. Is he still going to marry Namine? What happened to 'Anything for you, babe'? I can never win. He'll never be mine..._ Roxas got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got in, not caring if the water was cold for a little bit. "What have I gotten myself into?" he sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **Love you.


	12. Challenge Accepted

**A/N: **Hi. I love you. Like, for example, how much I love cheesecake. Man, I love cheesecake. I'm hungry.

_Italicized words_ are Roxas's thoughts. _"Quoted Italics,"_ are emphasized.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own anything, disregarding my ideas.

Enjoy.

* * *

"You're planning on marrying Namine?" Ven asked Axel as he hung up the cell phone. Axel sighed and chewed on his thumb nail, ignoring the elder twin. The red head was worrying. His dad was sick, the only thing that kept him going, he said, was the soon to be wedding. He heard the shower running.

Ven groaned and stood up from the leather couch, walking to the taller man, "What's wrong?" he asked, half concerned, half tired. Axel raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you care?"

Ven shrugged, "Just tell me."

"My dad's sick. Like..." Axel bit his lip, "Like about-to-die kind of sick. He wants me to marry Namine, but I can't."

"Why not?" Ven tilted his head, already knowing the answer.

Axel blinked at the tile for a moment. Had Ven really not know? He must've been deep asleep while Roxas and himself were fucking. "I'm just not ready." Axel lied. Damn right, you're not, Ven thought. "I gotta go pee." the elder twin turned around. "Your brother's in the shower." Axel warned. "I know, he's cool with it." the blonde replied and walked over to the bathroom, letting himself in.

Roxas jumped at the sound of the door opening. "You should really lock this door," Ven spoke, "Never know when someone can sneak up on you."

"What do you want, Ventus?" Roxas asked, annoyed as his brother intruded him. The toilet flushed and Ven washed his hands, opening the sliding shower door. "Ven!" the younger twin hid his private part from his brother. "Hurry up and get dressed. You and I need to talk. We're going to Luxord's."

_Of course. Take me to Luxord so both of you guys can judge me. I don't want to go. I don't want to discuss my relationship with any one of you guys. All I want is Axel without hurting my best friend._

* * *

Axel had offered to give the twins a ride to their uncle's bar. The three of them sat in his Chrysler, ready to go. The red head backed out of the parking lot and drove at a steady pace. Roxas sat in the passenger seat, and Ven in the back, fiddling with the seatbelt. "Something wrong?" Axel glanced at Roxas. The younger twin shook his head, looking out the passenger window, "Just tired." he smiled weakly.

"Sorry." Axel mumbled.

"What're you sorry for?" Ven poked his head through the two front seats. "Namine and I were arguing this morning." Axel replied bluntly.

"Oh, yeah, at like five. Luckily, I'm a deep sleeper, so it's no problem." Ven smiled widely and then turned to his brother. Roxas was still staring out the window, thinking. The elder twin wanted to make his brother not look, or feel, so sad, "Why don't we go on a little three day vacation before Namine gets back?" he suggested. Axel drove into Luxord's parking lot and put his car in park. "What do you say, Roxas? Sounds fun?" he smiled, showing his straight, white teeth. Roxas nodded, smiling back. "Hurry up, Roxas. I'll be in the bar." Ven opened the backseat door and was soon out of sight, in the building.

"We should really take a trip, though." The red head put a hand on Roxas's leg, rubbing it. "Yeah, it'd be fun. I really wanted to go somewhere cold." the younger man responded, looking into green eyes.

"Anything for you, babe," Axel repeated from earlier, "text me when you guys want to come back home. Don't keep me waiting." he winked.

"Okay," Roxas grinned, forgetting the conversation Axel had on the phone. It seemed everything seemed to disappear when it was just them two. "See you later." with that, Roxas left the car and into the bar, content. "Roxas!" Luxord greeted, embracing his nephew tightly. "Hey, uncle." Roxas strained. "Come, take a seat at the counter, eat some breakfast!" his uncle chirped, going behind the bar counter. Ven was already sitting on one of the stools, pigging out. Roxas sat next to his twin, a plate in front of him filled with a pancake, two eggs and bacon. His stomach rumbled as he grabbed a fork and ate. "How's life for you two?" their uncle asked, drying the glasses. "Good." Roxas answered rather cheerfully.

"You seemed sad as hell in the car." Ven spoke with a full mouth. Roxas glared at his older, foolish brother. "What's eating you Roxas?" Luxord asked, concerned. "Snow trip's been canceled." he replied quickly.

Luxord just stood there. Roxas was now cautious and nervous, pondering what to use as an excuse. His uncle took a deep breath, possibly contemplating what to say. Luxord knew the reason his nephew was sad, it was obvious. Roxas's phone rang before his uncle could say anything, "Hold on, Luxord." the young twin sighed gratefully, walking outside the bar to talk on the phone.

"Hi." Roxas greeted his caller, still grinning. It was Axel, and the fact that they had just talked, made Roxas feel all tingly inside.

"There's a party tonight at my friend's house. I want you to go with me." Axel spoke calmly.

"I don't really like parties..."

"But I want to show you off. It's up north in the snow, secluded, we could even rent a suite there, babe." the red head knew he had Roxas hooked on his first sentence.

"I-I guess but my brother..."

"He could stay at the house, or with Luxord. Talk him into staying."

Axel made it sound so easy. "Okay, I'll try."

"Ready to come home?"

"You just dropped us off." Roxas laughed.

"True, but I miss you."

"I think my uncle's about to give me another lecture. How soon can you get here?"

"Around the corner, babe," Axel smiled. "Okay, I'll see you soon, I need to talk to Ven." Roxas walked back into the bar. "Alrighty, bye." the red head hung up without a response from the younger man. "Who was that?" Luxord asked almost as soon as his nephew walked in. "Axel. Ready to go, Ven?" Roxas spoke, trying to keep the conversation short.

"You boys just got here!" Their uncle stepped out from behind the bar counter and placed his hands on his hips. His face was red. "Maybe Ven could stay with you," Roxas replied, "Maybe he could stay with you for a few days..." he mumbled. "I bet you'd want that, wouldn't you?" Luxord said, his accent thick. Ven interfered between his family members before any more was to be said, "Stop, you guys. Roxas, let's talk over there." the elder twin pointed to an empty corner, "wait here, Lux."

The twins stepped away together. "You want me to stay, while you sleep with Axel." Ven stated. "Well, we want to go to on a mini vacation until Namine gets back. Ventus, I'd appreciate it if you stay and keep uncle occupied. Please, brother." Roxas pleaded.

There was a dragging pause between the two.

"Roxas, I'll do it," Ven said, earning a smile from his twin, "but, this _has_to be a make or break thing. He has to make a goddamn decision."

"It's not like he's married or anything..."

"Exactly! Then why is this so fucking hard for him?"

"I don't know!"

"You have to promise me that you _will_talk to him before your little trip is over." Ven spoke seriously, staring straight into a matching pair of blue eyes.

_No. I don't want to ruin anything._"I'll try." Roxas responded, sighing.

"You will." Ven hugged his twin, "Have fun though. Not too much fun, because then you'll end up killing someone." they laughed.

"I'll keep Lux under control. Get out of here, loser."

Roxas smiled and left the bar, trying not to look at his uncle. Axel was waiting patiently in his car, blowing cigarette smoke out the window. The blonde sat in the passenger seat, buckling his seat belt. "Great to see you." the red head smiled as he threw out the cigarette. "Should we go?" Roxas asked, "I don't really want to waste time."

"Of course, Rox. This is going to be a perfect fucking trip, trust me." Axel smirked, backing out of the parking lot. Roxas nodded, happy.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not one for putting smiley faces, but, :) luv u.


	13. Control

**A/N: **Hi. I love you. Like, for example, how much I love cheesecake. Man, I love cheesecake. I'm hungry.

_Italicized words_ are Roxas's thoughts. _"Quoted Italics,"_ are emphasized.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own anything, disregarding my ideas.

Enjoy.

(If you guys see the "***," asterisk/stars, then it means like I skipped ahead to something else. Like AT THE PARTY *** AT HOME. k.)

* * *

Music pounded throughout the building, far too loud for Roxas's liking, but Axel seemed to be having fun. Roxas observed as his lover mingled with everyone. He just stood watching, drinking some beer from his red cup. "What're you doing?" Axel asked Roxas, almost stumbling over him. He was drunk, wasted drunk. "I want to go..." Roxas spoke into the red head's ear. "Let's dance." the red head pulled the blonde on the dance floor, beginning to move with the beat.

Everyone else was jumping around as a fast paced song played. "Don't be shy, babe! Dance!" Axel took Roxas's hands, dancing with him. The lights on the building were flashing. Roxas didn't know anyone here, and Axel's 'friend,' that threw the party seemed to not be here. _I'm probably never going to see these people again, I might as well dance and enjoy myself._ Roxas slowly started dancing along to the beat. Axel was dancing behind him, grinding ever so slightly. He turned his head back to see the hungry look in the red head's eyes, refraining to pounce on Roxas right now. The blonde pushed himself back, feeling the others hard on. "Can we go home now?" Roxas asked, facing the taller man. Axel nodded quickly, panting and taking hold of Roxas's hand.

***

The suite had not been far from the club they were at, close enough to walk to. The suite was nice and warm compared to the snowy outside, just how Roxas liked it. Axel and Roxas lay on the bed, making out, this time Roxas on top. All Roxas could taste was the alcohol. "You wanna ride me?" the red head slurred, his eyes half way open.

Roxas wasn't all that drunk. _I don't want to have sloppy sex with him like this. I couldn't._ "I...I don't want..." Roxas started.

"Are you okay?" Axel tilted his head a little too much.

The blonde nodded, "Maybe you should just go to sleep."

"But I wanna sleep...with you, baby." Axel laughed.

Roxas shook his head, "When you're sober."

The underling pouted, "You're such an asshole. Can't we just _fuck?"_

_Is that all you want me for?_

Roxas got off of the taller man and went to the mini fridge, grabbing some orange juice. It was three in the morning, quiet as hell. Roxas's cell phone rang on the bedside end table. As Roxas walked over, Axel answered. "Give me the phone, Axe!" he groaned.

"Good morning, you've reached Roxas. He's being an ass right now and can't come to the phone."

"Axel." Roxas said sternly.

"Asshole," Axel replied handing over the phone, "I think it's your brother. Lay next to me." he patted the empty space next to him. Roxas rolled his eyes and sat at the edge of the bed, "Hello?"

"What the fuck?!" Ven spoke through the phone, confused.

"Axel's just drunk, he'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Did he take you there just so he can get drunk? Then sleep with you?"

Axel hugged Roxas from behind his neck, "I love you, Roxas." he slurred. _Ignote it._ "Is that him?" Ven's voice carried. "Ventus, why are you even calling me at this time?" Roxas changed the subject, Axel kissing his cheek. "Just wanted to see if you were having fun. You're more like baby sitting if you ask me." the elder twin laughed. "Shut up. How's Luxord?" the younger asked.

"Well, he's pretty worried about you. Said something about not wanting you to get hurt."

"I'm fine."

"Whatever, then. I'll talk to you some other time. Be safe!" he laughed. Roxas gave his farewell and hung up the iPhone.

"Roxas, say you love me." Axel closed his eyes, "Because I love you _so_ much."

_He doesn't mean it, he's drunk. (I wish he meant it.) He won't even remember saying that in the morning. I wish you were sober and said that, Axel/ What am I thinking? We haven't known each other for long._

"I think you should go to bed," Roxas stood and placed his phone on the end table once again, his orange juice as well. "I can't, unless you lay next to me." Axel persuaded as he slid under the blankets. The blonde sighed and lied under the blankets next to Axel. The red head cuddled his lover, "_Roxas_. My love, you have the most beautiful name."

_My love. Oh, Axel, why can't you say these things sober?_

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" the taller man looked into dark blue eyes. _Of course._ Roxas kissed the other man, tasting more alcohol. "Goodnight, love." Axel rested his head on Roxas's chest, listening to his heart beat, winding down from his drunken stupor. "Night." Roxas sighed, running his fingers through Axel's red mane.


	14. All the Right Moves

**A/N: **Hi. I love you.

_Italicized words_ are Roxas's thoughts. _"Quoted Italics,"_ are emphasized.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own these characters, or Apple, or PC, or Nintendo. But I do own...never mind.

Enjoy.

(If you guys see the "***," asterisk/stars, then it means like I skipped ahead to something else. Like AT THE PARTY *** AT HOME. k.)

* * *

"Fuuuuck," Axel groaned as his head throbbed with pain. He was hungover. "Do you need anything?" Roxas asked kindly through the bathroom door way. Axel was sitting next to the toilet, ready to throw up some more. He had been like this all morning, it was almost noon. _Some trip this is. _"Thanks, Roxas, but I'm okay. Could you close," Axel breathed, "the door?" Roxas nodded and closed the bathroom door.

The suite Axel rented was elaborately designed. The wallpaper was red with white diamond shapes, the bed (which Roxas had made) was a silky red with large, fluffy, white pillows. The bathroom, before Axel had been there, was pearly white, with a tile floor unlike the rest of the wooden floor around the suite. Roxas opened the long curtains next to the bed to reveal a sliding glass door. He grinned, sliding the over sized window. Outside was two lounge chairs like the ones at his apartment's pool, but these looked sturdier and was made with white cushion. Roxas walked to the end of the ledge, breathing in the cold air, ignoring his phobia with heights.

The view was something he'd never seen before. A blanket of snow covered the ground and some pine trees, mountains could be seen from a far distance. It started to snow very lightly. _I want to live somewhere like this one day with..Axel. _He sighed.

"Like it?" Axel asked a few minutes later, wrapping his arms around Roxas from behind. "Yes. It's beautiful." the blonde replied in awe. "I thought you would. Let's get something to eat. My head still hurts, but this is a trip for _us_." the tall man tugged on Roxas's hand, leading him back inside.

"Should we go if your head hurts?" Roxas questioned as he pulled out pants and a light blue hoodie from his suitcase.

"I've done it before," he sat, already dressed, "Hurry, I know this place that serves the best stuff ever."

Roxas quickly changed and the duo left the suite. Axel's car was parked outside, snow covering the top part. The red head grabbed Roxas's hand, intertwining them. The blonde looked at the taller man as if to ask what he was doing, this is in public. "Cotville is a really small and quiet town, no one even knows us, babe." Axel spoke, kissing Roxas's hand. "Okay." the shorter man replied, smiling softly to himself.

After walking for a while and conversing, the two reached a small diner that read Xaldin's Place. They went inside and felt the warmth of the building. There was a few other people here, not too many. Roxas directed Axel to a booth in the corner. The cushioning was purple and the table was a grey color. "Cute place." Axel commented. The men sat across from each other, each one smiling.

"How are you guys doing?" a soft spoken brunette asked. Her eyes were green like Axel's, only hers were a little darker. She wore an orange shirt under her apron and dark pants. She looked over to Roxas and her eyes went wide, "Roxas?" she smiled. Axel raised an eyebrow. "Olette? Oh my God, I didn't know you lived here!" Roxas stood up, hugging the waitress. "Yeah, it's so peaceful, and the people are just amazing. What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing, Axel and I are just up here for a few days." Roxas answered, pointing to the irritated red head. Olette gave a confused look. She's known Roxas (and Namine) since high school, though she was always closer to Roxas because they were childhood friends. Frankly, she never got along with Namine too well. Olette hadn't talked to either for years and she didn't know Roxas was, well, gay.

"Olette! Get back to work!" a strong man, with dark dreadlocks tied in a pony tail, scolded. He must've been Xaldin, the boss. "Okay, Xaldin! I'll bring you guys an appetizer." Olette smiled nervously, hurrying to talk to her boss.

"Who's she?" Axel asked nonchalantly. "An old friend of mine, we went to high school together. I haven't seen her in a while." Roxas answered, smiling. The red head nodded, looking out the glass pane next to him. _He seems mad. What did I do? Talk to her? Could it be that he's jealous? Cute. _Roxas sat next to Axel, scooting closer to him, "Kiss me." the blonde whispered to the other man. The red head turned to him, surprised. Roxas blushed, amazed at himself. He was actually leading.

Roxas pulled Axel in as he placed his hands on each side of the red head's face, and kissed him. He licked the taller man's lips, asking for entrance, Axel hesitantly parting them. Roxas's tongue explored Axel's mouth smoothly. He tasted mint. They were making out and Roxas had started the whole thing. He was proud at the moment, not caring who was watching or how long they were doing it for. Neither men noticed, but Roxas had Axel's back hitting the glass. It was way too hot in their thick sweaters.

Olette placed a plate of mozzarella cheese sticks on the table. Both lovers pulled away. "C-can I get you fellas something to drink?" she asked anxiously. "Water." they say in unison. "Are you guys ready to order or should i check back?" she looked up, almost dropping her pencil as she wrote on her small notepad. "Cheeseburger with fries." Axel spoke up. "Same." Roxas smiled softly. Olette nodded and quickly left the scene, into the kitchen.

Axel put an arm around Roxas and kissed the top of his head, "I don't want to sound corny," he smiled, "but I feel myself when I'm with you."

Roxas leaned on the thin man's shoulder, "You make me happy." Axel kissed him slowly on the lips.

***

It was now seven at night and the duo were at a fine restaurant called Hermosa. They had both dressed in casual suits and sat at a small round table. It was dim in the place, very romantic in Roxas's eyes. There was a small candle on their table and they had finished eating, almost ready to leave. Roxas smiled to himself. The way Axel looked, just by candlelight, was definitely the best he's ever seen him. Axel was looking at the crowd slow dancing. He had light on the perfect places. Roxas had never seen him look this good.

Axel stood up from his seat, making Roxas break his concentration. The red head held out a hand to his lover, "Care to dance?"

Roxas chuckled as he was led to the ballroom floor. The first time Axel asked him to dance, led to Axel being drunk. This was different. It was intimate. Axel started to move his had lower down Roxas's back.

They moved back and forth along with everyone else. The band was playing the violin, the cello, a saxophone, and some piano. Roxas was staring directly into Axel's emerald eyes, barely wanting to blink. They had danced for a long while. Everyone was starting to leave because the band had to go home. It was just the two men dancing now, with no music.

Roxas's arms were now wrapped around Axel's neck and both of the red head's hands were gripped on Roxas's waist. Axel started humming a song.

_I love you, Axel._


	15. Think About It

**A/N: **Hi. So, I'm pretty sure something's wrong with my caps lock button. Hurr. Well, this story's coming to a much needed close very soon. It may be confusing, for I am a confusing writer, but in the end, it all clicks. Bam.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Apple, or cars I've ever mentioned in here.

_Italicized words_ are Roxas's thoughts. "_Quoted italics," _are emphasized.

The *** symbolize that they're at a different location. I don't like using the lines too much.

Enjoy.

* * *

Roxas woke up peacefully, staring at a soft breathing Axel. _A perfect way to wake up._

After their night at the restaurant and dancing the couple had stayed up late just talking. Roxas found out that Axel is an only child, his dad is fighting cancer, and his mom passed away when he was five, in a car accident. Last night made Roxas happy because they didn't have sex, they just talked, and that made him feel like this relationship is not based solely on physical attractions.

Axel breathed softly and steadily. Roxas didn't want to leave the bed. It was their last day together, Namine would be coming back tomorrow, probably early. He wanted every last minute with him.

His phone vibrated, somewhere under the blankets. Axel made a face as Roxas sat up and retrieved it. He had a two unread text messages. One from Namine and the other from his brother, Ventus. They read:

Ven: I hope ur having a good time & all but don't forget to discuss where u guys stand in this relationship!

Namine: Hey Roxas! Are you with Axel? He hasn't been answering any of my texts or calls..text back soon :)

Roxas sighed, placing his iPhone on the bedside table, not wanting to text back to either. "What do you want to do today?" Axel asked, his eyes still closed. Roxas smiled and kissed him once, "Good morning." Axel opened his eyes slowly, "Morning, babe."

"Is there an ice skating rink around here?" Roxas asked happily.

"Ice skating?" The red head sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Roxas nodded. Ice skating came easy to him. It was one of his favorite things to do when he was younger. He thought it'd be a way to show off to Axel, impress him.

"Yeah. Whatever you want to do. Wanna go right now?" Axel asked as he bit his fingernails.

"We could eat at Xaldin's Place again, then go." the blonde suggested, excited.

***

Roxas layered his coat over his clothes. He looked in the bathroom mirror and started fixing his hair. His eyes wandered to the bed where Axel was relaxing. _Let's try this again_. Roxas took off his coat and quietly walked over to the red head, his eyes closed. The blonde straddled the older man and started kissing him.

Axel, without hesitation, kissed back harder as he lay a hand on the back of Roxas's head to pull him closer. The blonde moved down to his lover's jaw. The underling breathed harder and faster as Roxas took off his long sleeve shirt, kissing his stomach. Roxas traced Axel's abs with his wet tongue. The red head tangled his hand in Roxas's hair, slowly pushing him lower. Roxas laughed quietly at what Axel was trying to do and unzipped the thin man's pants.

A tent was revealed in Axel's green boxers. Roxas took off his own coat, feeling hot, and pulled down the red head's pants along with his boxers. Axel's erect manhood was seized by a hungry mouth. "Fuck, Roxas..." the red head bit his bottom lip, suppressing a moan. Roxas bobbed his head up and down, going lower each time. Axel moaned softly.

Roxas looked up at him and sucked harder, never breaking his eye contact. Axel moaned louder, close to climaxing. The shorter man took his mouth off the others penis and licked his lips.

"What happened?" Axel asked, panting. Roxas left him hanging, without finishing.

Roxas smiled wickedly, knowing he left the other man confused. "You asshole!" Axel stood up, grabbed Roxas, and threw him on the bed, the blonde laughing. The red head gave the underling a bruising kiss. "God, Roxas, I want you so damn bad." Axel whispered against his lover's mouth. "Do something about it." Roxas bucked up beneath the thin man. "Gladly." responded Axel, taking off Roxas's clothing attire.

The shorter man moaned quietly as Axel left sloppy wet kisses along his chest, feeling the cold air. "C-can we go slow?" Roxas spoke up.

"Slow?" Axel repeated, as if he's never heard that word. Roxas nodded, "Not a fuck," he said quietly, "but just sex.." _Not sex, but love making._

"Make love?" the red head smiled, massaging his lover's thighs. The blonde blushed and nodded once more. "I can do that." Axel kissed the underling, slowly grinding on the other man's manhood. "Axel.." Roxas bit his bottom lip. "I'm here, my Roxas." the red head whispered smoothly. He inserted a finger into Roxas's puckered entrance, slowly.

Roxas held his breath. He returned to heavy breathing as Axel added another finger into his stretching entrance. As he got used to it, Roxas started to move along with the fingers. Axel kissed him, adding a third finger, and his free hand started to pump Roxas's cock. The blonde licked his lips, "I'm ready." he looked at the red head who had a small smirk on his face.

Axel lifted Roxas's legs onto his shoulders and positioned his length at his lover's hole. The red head gave a sincere smile before he slowly pushed himself in. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut at the pain that would soon turn into pleasure. The dominant man pushed himself in more as the blonde grabbed the blankets. "Roxas, we can stop if you want to." Axel spoke, concerned for the smaller man. Roxas shook his head, "Keep going, I want this."

Axel nodded as he encased himself fully inside Roxas. "Fuck, you're always tight." the red head stated. The blonde chuckled, taking away some of the pain. He started to move on Axel's member, wanting movement from him. The thin man started to proceed in and out of the underling, his hands clinging to Roxas's hips. It was taking Axel all the control he had to not ram into Roxas. The blonde saw this, "Give it to me harder, Axe."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fucking positive. Now, harder." his blue eyes connected with green before he was seeing white. Axel had obliged gratefully, pushing in harder every time. He had hit Roxas's sweet spot numerous times.

Roxas let out a full fledged moan, gripping the blankets tighter, "Axel!"

Axel kept his steady rhythm until he felt himself ready to climax. He started to go even harder and faster, listening to Roxas's loud moans. The red head seized Roxas's erection and started pumping it again; he wanted him to cum first.

The thin man slammed into Roxas one last time before Roxas came, semen on Axel's stomach. Axel, satisfied with himself, came soon after, riding it out inside Roxas.

Axel pulled out and lie next to Roxas, panting along with him, "Good?" the red head asked. Roxas nodded and rested his head on Axel's chest. _God, I love you. _Roxas shook his head, _No, Roxas. You don't. By tomorrow, everything's going to be the same. Axel's going to be back with Namine and you're stuck with no one._

"Axel," _Roxas don't say it!_

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to know," _You'll ruin everything!_ Roxas stopped.

"What did you want to know?" Axel pressed, rubbing his hand down Roxas's back. The blonde felt safe with Axel, he didn't want to lose him. All he wanted was him and his absolute love and attention. Roxas felt as if he was competing in order to keep the red head. _Axel, I wish you could just make a damn decision. I know it's partly my fault, but I need you._. _Why can't I just tell you these things?_ Roxas sighed, "I wanted to know if we could still go ice skating," he lied.

Axel's eyebrows furrowed together, showing a confused look, "Of course, but was that really your question?"

_No! No! No!_ "Yeah," the smaller man smiled. _And then you wonder why he won't choose._ _Come on, Roxas, grow some balls._

"Okay. Well, let's relax a bit. We have all day." Axel returned the smile. _Great job Roxas_!


	16. Let it Snow

**A/N: **Hi. It's weird. The time when I wrote my story was in July, now it's December. I'm late. The styles different. GOSH. I want longer chapters. Which are coming up soon! I wing it.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own anything, so don't sue me.

_Italicized words _are Roxas's thoughts. _"Quoted Italics," _are emphasized.

*** = new location.

I'm scared.

Enjoy.

* * *

A few hours later, Axel and Roxas went out to fulfill Roxas's goal of ice skating to impress the red head. He decided to forget everything, because tonight would be their last night together, as a couple. He planned on talking to Axel about their relationship tomorrow, when they're going back home. Roxas looked down at both of their hands, intertwined into each other's. Roxas didn't want to feel sad, he should feel happy, it's their last day. He loved this man, even if they had known one another for about a week.

The blonde looked back up at the taller man, his face calm. At the moment, they were sitting on a bench, watching every one else ice skate. Axel started to bite his nails. He then turned to Roxas, who had been gazing at him for too long. "Is there something on my face?" the red head chuckled. The smaller man smiled, cuddling closer to his lover. "You're cold, are you okay?" Axel asked as he took Roxas's hands inside his own, breathing hot air on them. "I'm fine. Let's skate now," the blonde reached for the ice skates Axel had rented from the small kiosk across the rink.

Axel groaned, "Alright, but if I fall we're leaving."

"You won't fall, I'd catch you." Roxas said rather proudly as he proceeded onto the frozen ice. "Hurry up, Axe."

"Don't rush me, blondie! I get nervous!" the lean man laughed. Axel had his figure skates on and slowly walked to the ice. He held on to the fencing around the area. The other people who were skating were starting to leave. There was only a few other couples and a family left. Roxas glided smoothly over the ice, loving the feel of cold air. For Axel, wasn't so much of a glide. His movement was more of a walking thing. He fell on his butt. Roxas skated over to him, laughing. "Shut up, asshole," Axel mumbled, pulling Roxas down with him, "Hah!"

"Funny. Now come on, get up." Roxas now stood, reaching a hand out to Axel. The red head took it and was lifted off the ice. He gripped Roxas's hand tightly, afraid to fall. The blonde chuckled then kissed the taller man. "Those are always nice." Axel smiled. The shorter man nodded, skating as he held Axel's hand. "Slow down, this is dangerous." the red head whined. "Axel, you're fine." Roxas laughed.

The duo skated to the middle of the rink, everyone else had left. Axel stood up straight and wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist. The blonde smiled shyly, placing his hands on the taller man's chest. "You know what?" the red head started. "What?" Roxas released himself from his lover's arms and started to skate away, performing some subtle spins and jumps.

"I have a feeling you're showing off for me." the thin man smirked, trying to not fall. "What makes you think that?" the smaller man joked, finishing a figure 8. "Just a thought." Axel said, awkwardly gliding over to Roxas. He lifted the petite man's chin and kissed him softly.

It started to snow lightly. The blonde pulled away and looked at the sky. The snowflakes fell gently. Night could've never looked better. He smiled as the snow touched his cheeks. Then, Roxas looked at Axel. The red head scrunched his nose as a snowflake landed on it. Roxas kissed the man's nose.

Shocked, Axel spoke, "Did you miss my mouth or something?"

Roxas shook his head and hugged his lover tightly. _I don't want to lose you, Axel_. "Roxas, are you all right?" the red head asked. The blonde didn't realize he was crying. "Babe, look at me please. What's wrong?" Axel begged. Roxas sniffed and looked up, tears down his face. "Roxas..." the red head began to wipe the tears away, "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to," the smaller man choked, "I don't want to lose you Axel. I need you, I love everything about you. From your stupid jokes to your minty breath. Axel... Axel, I love you."

Axel gave a worried look and then a small smile. This smile wasn't a good one, it was an I don't know what else to say, smile. "You can't tell me you don't feel the same way, Axel. After all this." Roxas looked down.

The snow started to form heavier snowflakes and it became colder. Roxas wished he could take it all back, everything he said. This feeling of rejection brought him back to the reality he was living. Axel could, and would, never love him. Axel's too good, too perfect. _Why would a guy like him want to be with someone like me? I'm awkward, shy, and the total opposite of him. He's chill, I'm worried, he's experienced, I'm not. He deserves someone better, someone like -_

Axel interrupted Roxas's thoughts by giving him a bruising, unexpected kiss, "Roxas, don't you ever, for one goddamn second, think I don't love you. Because I do. I love you, blondie." he spoke against the smaller man's mouth, their foreheads against one another.


	17. Can't Hold Us

**A/N: **Hi. I hope you guys know I love you. No? Because I do. I love you, Elvis Presley.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own anything. Buttface.

_Italicized words _are Roxas's thoughts. "_Quoted Italics," _are emphasized.

*****=** new location. (I get tired of using the lines)

Enjoy.

* * *

_Break up with Namine_, Roxas thought as they returned to the suite. Axel and Roxas had just confessed their love to each other, and that was it. They barely talked on the walk back. Roxas felt awkward, regretful, and sad. Axel left to the balcony without saying a word to the blonde. The short man took out his phone and called the only one he really trusted with everything. He called Namine.

It rang a few times before anyone answered, "Hi Roxas!" Namine's sweet voice gave a salutation. "Hey, Nami, how's Georgia?" Roxas sniffed. "It's fine, it's not San Diego. How are things?" she asked. Her voice was so kind and caring, Roxas couldn't believe what he'd done to her. "They're...it's...I," he couldn't find the right words to say.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Namine asked, concerned. _Oh, why do you have to be so nice, Namine?_ "I'm fine, I just...miss you. A lot." Roxas replied shortly. "Aw! I miss you too! How are Ventus and Axel? They're not destroying the house are they?" the blonde woman laughed. She was always in a good mood. Almost nothing could bring this woman down. "Good, good." he gave a weak chuckle, "What time are you coming back?"

"Oh, I don't know what time I'll be back exactly. But, I have an early flight at six, so I might arrive around evening, maybe?" Namine explained. It was one in the morning in Georgia, and ten at night in California. "Great. I'll tell the guys." Roxas wiped a stray tear from his face. "Wonderful! So, Axel texted me that he had a surprise for me when I get back. Any ideas?" Namine was smiling through the phone. _A surprise. He's going to propose. After all this._ "When did he tell you this?" Roxas asked.

"This morning. Well, yesterday morning for me." she giggled.

"I'll see if I can get something out of him." _I will._

"Thanks, Roxas! I'll see you guys tomorrow! Love you, goodnight." Namine made a kissing noise through the phone.

"Love you, too." Roxas smiled before he hung up. He sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating what to do next. Axel was still outside, ignoring him. _Why did it have to be me? Why did Namine have to have such a perfect boyfriend? Why can't I have someone? I don't want to be second place. I want to be someone's first choice...Why can't I be Axel's?_

Roxas didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to think about anything anymore. He wanted to talk to someone about his problems. The only person he could do that with is Namine, and she was part of the problem. The blonde scrolled through his contact list, searching for a friend to talk to. He stopped at his twin's name and pressed call.

"What? What do you want?" Ventus panted through the cell phone.

"...What were you doing?"

"I gotta go!" the elder twin rushed, ending the conversation between the duo. Roxas lay his back on the bed and looked at the ceiling, his eyes concentrated on the ceiling fan that hadn't been turned on since his trip here. Tonight, he and Axel would leave before Namine got back. Everything would be the same again. _Unless Axel makes a decision._

Roxas's iPhone rang and he answered it immediately without looking at the caller ID. "Ven," he said hopefully. "Yeah, yeah. What's up?" Ventus groaned, he seemed to be stretching. "What happened?" Roxas asked nosily.

"I met this girl. I brought her home. I kind of used Namine's bed. Don't tell her," Roxas couldn't help but laugh at his elder brother's words, "So what's up with you?"

"I...told Axel I loved him.."

"Holy shit! What'd he say?"

"He loves me too." Roxas smiled.

"Cool! When's he going to dump Miss Innocent?" Ventus's voice was excited, making the younger twin grow sad. "I don't think he is." Roxas blinked a few times, trying not to cry. "You're fucking kidding me, brother. He told you he wouldn't break up with her?" Ven sighed.

"Well, he didn't exactly tell me, but he's outside right now. We haven't talked since we said we...loved each other." to say the word love was strange to Roxas. The only time he'd been in love was with Namine back in high school. And that lasted about a week.

"Go outside and ask him who the hell he wants, then! The worst thing is that he doesn't break up with her and then it's an awkward trip back home. Not too bad. He's yours, you deserve him." Roxas could sense his brother was smirking, and he knew he had to do it. He didn't want to waste his life just waiting.

"I'll talk to you later." the younger twin abruptly hung up before his identical twin could say anything.

Roxas took a deep breath and stood up from the bed, walking to the sliding glass door. He opened it to reveal Axel, smoking a cigarette as he looked toward the mountains. "Hi, Axel," Roxas greeted, closing the glass and standing in his place. The red head turned around, "Hey, Roxas." he replied as he stomped on his cigarette. The shorter man walked closer. Axel's eyes looked tired. _Just fucking ask him, Roxas! _"Can we talk about us?"

The thin man raised an eyebrow, "What about _us_?"

"Like...is it me and you, or are we...not going anywhere?" Roxas didn't know how to form the right thing to say without it making any sense. Axel shrugged.

The blonde remembered his twins words and felt a surge of confidence. "Axel, I love you. I know that. I don't want to be with anyone else. Break up with Namine. All I want is you." Roxas smiled nervously.

There was a long moment of silence. Way too long for any normal person to take to answer a question. Roxas could feel the tears moving in slowly.

"I can't, Roxas." Axel looked at the sad deep blue eyes, "My dad loves her. She makes him happy. Keeps him alive, he says. I just can't..."

"So what was our relationship about? Did you just use me for sex, or what?" the blonde sniffed, his voice angry.

"No, I would never do that to you."

"But you did. It's exactly what you did. I'm clearly not good enough for you." Roxas cried.

"Please don't cry, Roxas." Axel spoke, reaching out a hand.

The smaller man smacked the hand away, "Don't touch me. Don't...talk to me. I hate you. Axel, I hate you." Roxas left the balcony and grabbed his suitcase as he left the suite.

He stood in the parking lot and reached for his phone, dialing a number. "Hmm?" the man on the other end answered, waking up from sleep. "Luxord, could you pick me up?" the blonde cleaned his face with his sleeve. "Roxas? What's wrong?" Luxord was quickly alert. "I'll tell you when you get here. I'm in Cotville. I'll text you the address where I'm at. Please, uncle, I need you." Roxas explained. Luxord nodded, "I'll be there."

The relatives hung up and Roxas called Olette. _She's probably not up, it's almost eleven. _"Olette, am I disturbing you?" he asked before anything else. "No, I was actually tying to find something on TV. What're you up to?" Olette replied. "Do you think I could go over? I won't stay long, I just need somewhere to go." the small man spoke.

Olette agreed to him coming over and gave him her address, which he texted to Luxord. _Thank you, God._ Roxas looked behind him. No Axel. He didn't even chase after him. SHOWS HOW MUCH HE CARED. The blonde looked down and started walking to his friend's house.

* * *

When Roxas arrived at Olette's house, she greeted him with open arms and served him some coffee. They were catching up on some things. Olette was single and a part time college student. She had gone through several relationships and just decided to quit dating and focus on college. She owned a small house big enough for two people, it was almost like a cottage.

Right now, the friends were sitting in front of the small TV that was playing reruns of Family Guy. "So that guy at the diner..." Olette started. Roxas turned his head to face his old friend. Her eyes reminded her of Axel's. "Just an asshole." he chuckled.

Olette gave him a confused look, "Roxas, I thought you guys looked really cute. I didn't even know you were gay."

"Neither did I."

"So who is he?"

"His name's Axel. Just a guy now. I kind of ruined things between us."

"Aw, how so?"

"Told him I loved him." he looked down.

Olette didn't know what else to say. She felt bad for her friend, "Well, I could tell he loved you too."

Roxas laughed. _It was all a lie. He never loved me. He loved sex. And I liked it too._

"Seriously. When you guys were at the diner and you and I were talking, he couldn't keep his eyes off you. And it wasn't all jealousy, you know? I think he really cared for you." she spoke as if she knew Axel's ways.

"He just wanted me for his sexual needs..."

"I'm sorry, Roxas... If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. You can always find someone better."

_I hate myself for still wanting him._

Roxas gave an uneasy smile and averted his eyes o the TV. It was around three in the morning now. Luxord should be here soon. "You should visit more often." Olette playfully punched her friend. Roxas laughed as he nodded. He did miss her. With some time, they'd probably become close friends again.

A honk was heard outside.

"I think that's my uncle... I'll call you later?" Roxas stood up, the brunette did the same. "You better," she smiled, giving him a tight hug, "I hope everything goes well for you, Roxas."

"Thanks. Bye, Olette." he grabbed the suitcase and walked outside to see a beige Chrysler. _Why...?_


	18. Time

**A/N: **Hi.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own anything.

_Italicized words _are Roxas's thoughts. "_Quoted Italics," _are emphasized.

*****=** new location. (I get tired of using the lines)

Enjoy.

* * *

The beige Chrysler was left untouched. Roxas looked around the small neighborhood. Axel sat on a bench next to Olette's house. "Roxas, can we talk?" the red head stood up. Roxas shook his head, smiling nervously. "What's there to talk about? Would you like me to congratulate you?" Axel gave a confused look at his lover's words. "Good job, Axel. You made me feel like I was loved by someone. You really fooled me."

Luxord's car pulled up to the side.

"Stop, Roxas." the tall man moved closer to the shorter man. Roxas held his hands up, about to hit Axel on his chest, but the red head grabbed his wrists. "Axel, enough!" Luxord bellowed, stepping outside of the dark blue Saturn.

Axel ignored the older man, focusing on Roxas. "Remember when we stayed up all night talking? You told me your dad left you and your mom put you and your brother up for adoption. You told me you'd never want to do that to anyone, leave them. And you wouldn't want that to happen to you again. I love you, Roxas, I can't lose you."

Roxas was already crying when Axel gripped onto his wrists. He shook his head, "You love Namine. Please, just let me go, Axel. Marry Namine. I don't care."

The red head reluctantly let go of his grip. "Come on, Roxas! Let's go!" his uncle spoke up, still next to his car. Roxas looked up at Axel. His green eyes showed nothing but worry. HES LYING. JUST LEAVE. The blonde turned around, grabbed his suitcase, and walked to his uncle's car. His legs felt heavy, his shoulders slouched more than usual. Roxas didn't want to look back, it would only hurt him more.

_To know you can't be with someone...because you're not good enough for him, hurts. I love him, but it was all a game. I know it. All he's saying is lies._

The short blonde stepped into Luxord's Saturn, throwing his suitcase in the back. He stared down at his feet for a few minutes before looking up to see Axel. The red head was standing in the same spot, but he wasn't looking at Roxas, he was staring off to the distance. He then turned his head and they both made eye contact. Roxas, once again, looked down as his uncle reversed the car. Before they were out of sight, Roxas caught a glimpse of Axel knocking on Olette's door.

"You all right, Roxas?" Luxord asked calmly. Roxas nodded slowly, "Uncle, you think I could stay with you until I get my own place?"

"You want to move out?"

"Yeah. I don't want to live there anymore."

"What about Namine? She's still your friend. She deserves an explanation."

"I'll call her."

"I told you to stay away from him." Luxord began. Roxas was looking out the window, rolling his eyes. _I know, Luxord._

"This guy's nothing but trouble. He's a loser. A liar. Worst of them all."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Roxas snapped.

His uncle chuckled, "Don't tell me you still have feelings for this guy. Roxas, he used you for sex. He knew he couldn't get anything out of Namine so he turned his target toward you. But don't worry, sometimes you have to go through a bad time to get to a good time. That was your bad time." Luxord rambled.

_Axel was my good time...That's the worst quote ever._

* * *

Luxord's bar was empty as usual. It was ten in the morning and Roxas hadn't gotten out of bed yet. He hated waking up late, but he felt he needed some sleep. He wanted to get away from everything, to not deal with anything. Namine should be returning to the apartment soon, then he'd have to talk to her. Roxas turned on his back to look up.

He was on the second floor where Luxord kept a small, spare room. _If only it was a dream,_Roxas thought, thinking about his encounter with Axel. He reached into his sweatpants pocket for his iPhone. He had ten missed calls from Axel, three voice mails, and four text messages. Roxas threw his phone on the bed and sat up. "Luxord!" he called.

A few minutes later, Roxas's uncle walked into the small bedroom. "What is it?" he asked. "Is Ven here yet?" the younger blonde blinked slowly. "That idiot's probably still asleep at your home. I'll try calling him again, but in the meantime come and eat." Luxord forced a kind voice and a soft smile before he left. Roxas sighed and stood up from his bed, walking downstairs.

As always, his uncle was behind the counter, cleaning glasses. "Where's breakfast?" Roxas asked, still tired. His eyes were red and puffy from crying so much; he hated people seeing him like this. "IHOP?" Luxord smiled. Roxas knew his uncle was trying to make him feel better with a nice hot meal, but he didn't want to go in public right now, "What about Ventus?"

"He's coming right now, then we can all go."

"...How's he getting here?" Roxas gulped.

"Walking...? Did you tell him about you and Axel?"

Roxas was now sitting on one of the stools. He put a hand on his face, irritated. "Uncle, I haven't talked to anyone about the fight between me and Axel... Now Ven's probably catching a ride with him."

Luxord gave a confused look, "Oh, I guess that may be true. Is Namine here yet?"

"She said not until the evening. Oh, God. I don't want to see Axel."

"Sorry, kid. I would have gave him a ride here, but he's on his way."

_I want to die. Please, brother. Please tell me you don't want to be lazy for once and walk to the bar._

"Hey, Axel, could you give me a ride to Luxord's bar?" Ven asked the red head who was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the TV.

"No." he answered curtly.

"Come on, it's like a ten minute drive. Something happened with Roxas I guess." the short blonde spoke, oblivious to anything that was going on. "Not right now, it's my favorite TV show." Axel lied. "Really? What's it called?" Ven pressed, a hand on his hip. The taller man fidgeted in his seat. He didn't know what show he was watching, to be honest. Since that last talk with Roxas, he's been nothing but a silent man. He was just thinking. Thinking about how to apologize, what he's going to do next, and if he's still going to ask Namine to marry him.

"Axel!"

"I don't fucking know!" Axel snapped.

Ven blinked. What's going on with everybody? "Man, you and Roxas. Everyone has problems in this house." the shorter man crossed his arms.

"Just shut up, Ven."

"Can you give me a ride now? Pleeeeease?" he whined.

Axel thought it over. Maybe he could just drive Ven and not talk to Roxas. Or maybe Roxas could talk to him? What if he gave Ven the keys to drive himself? He looked at the younger man and laughed. No, he could not trust Ven with his beautiful car. "Did you ever think of _walking_?" the red head groaned. "Duh. That's why I'm asking you to take me." Ven replied, he hated exercise.

"Do I have to stay?"

"No! I can get Luxord to give me a ride back. Just give me a ride there!"

Axel grabbed his keys from the side table and stood up. Roxas wouldn't want to talk to him. He should give him some space, right? That's exactly what Axel will do. Space. Time heals everything.

Roxas started to bite his already short nails. In a way, he desperately wanted to talk to Axel and work things out. _Maybe we could be friends. Close friends._His uncle could sense his worry, "Listen, boy, if Axel comes, I'll be sure he won't get a chance to come in. When your brother gets here, we'll get some breakfast and try to talk about everything...if you'd like."

The nephew shrugged. _I kind of want him to come in._He heard a car pull up in the parking lot, quickly turning his head. It was Axel's car. His heart dropped as he looked away. He closed his eyes, wishing he was still in bed. Luxord left his counter and went outside. Ven stepped out of the car, walking normally inside the bar. "Hey Roxas!" he greeted. The younger twin glared at him, "Why did you get a ride with Axel?"

"Well, I wasn't going to walk here, dumb ass."

"You should've! Now I have to see him."

"Wait, wait, wait. A few hours ago, you were telling me you loved him and he loved you. What's happening now?"

"He doesn't love me! He didn't break up with Namine! He's going to marry her because he loves her! I'm not good enough for him!" Roxas cried, "I'm not good enough for his father..."

Ventus immediately hugged his brother tightly, concerned for him, "Brother, you're_ too_good for him, if anything."

Roxas blinked through his tears and looked outside. Axel was outside of the car, his arms crossed and Luxord in front of him. They were arguing. Roxas already knew what for. At that moment, Axel looked toward the bar. The younger twin looked away.

Axel nodded to Luxord and left in his Chrysler. The twin's uncle came in a minute later. "He says he's sorry, and I just told him to get lost." the elder man spoke quietly, "Ready to go eat?"

Roxas grabbed a napkin off the counter and wiped his face. "We don't have to go anywhere, Roxas." Luxord soothed, laying a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

_It couldn't hurt to go out. Besides, it would make my uncle happy because it'd make him feel like I'm somewhat over Axel._Luxord's telephone started to ring. He quickly went behind the counter to answer it, "It's for you, Roxas. It's Demyx. Says it's important." Roxas went behind the counter like his uncle and took the phone, "Hello?"

"Roxas! I've been trying to call you!" Demyx's voice practically shouted through the phone.

"Demyx, you don't have my number..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah," the younger twin sighed.

"That explains a lot," the mullet man muttered, "Anyways! We're throwing a surprise party for Namine when she gets back. You're her best friend, we need you here by three."

_Perfect._"I don't know, Dem. I'm kind of busy."

"We _need_you! You're like the best man at a wedding! Or a drummer in a band! Or a cow's utter! We need you, Roxas!"

"I'll try, okay?"

"No! You _will_!"

"Whatever, Demyx."

"Great! See you then!"

Roxas placed the telephone back on the receiver, "Demyx is throwing Namine a welcome back party."

"She was only gone, for what, four days?" Ven scoffed. The younger twin shrugged, "He said I needed to go."

"Are you?" Luxord and Ventus asked in unison, eager to hear Roxas's plan. "Maybe to just tell her I'm moving out and stuff. Just for that." he answered.

The elder twin nodded, Luxord was confused, "So only for a few minutes?"

Roxas nodded. "If it helps, I'll go with you." Ven smiled, his motive only to get drunk because he knew Demyx would buy tons of beer. "You just want to drink." the youngest blonde narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Now, now, Roxas. I'm only going for _moral_support."

"Do you even know what that means?"

Ven burped, "No. But it sounds smart."


	19. La Verità Vi Farà Liberi

**A/N: **Hi. This chapter. Ooh. Sorry.

**Dis-Claimer: **Dudez, I own nothing.

_Italicized words are Roxas's thoughts. "Quoted Italics," are emphasized._

_*** * ***= _new location.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Three o'clock_, Roxas thought, _Namine's little party starts at six, I don't understand why Demyx wanted me there so early. He knows I don't like parties or even small get togethers. _He sighed, _all I have to do is talk to her and get things over with. And I only have to wit three more hours._

Roxas and Ven sat in their uncle Luxord's car, driving to the spot where the welcome back party would start. Roxas had to get there early because he was Namine's best friend, and well, he couldn't come up with a better excuse to get out of it. "Call me when you guys need a ride." Luxord smiled, dropping his nephews off. The twins nodded, leaving the car. "Did he want you to set up or something?" Ven, the elder twin, asked. He was referring to Demyx, Namine's cousin. Roxas shrugged, he didn't think much of why Demyx wanted him here three hours early. He looked at his brother with gratefulness that he came with him, even if he only wanted to drink beer.

"Let's go, loser." Ven laughed, leading the way to a large banquet hall. Roxas shook his head and followed his brother as he opened the two large wooden doors.

The space was bigger than it looked outside. There was long white tables surrounding the bare dance floor. It looked plain without any decorations around the hall. The only thing up right now was a banner saying: Congratulations! Roxas was confused about the banner.

Ven looked around the room, bored, "And now we play the waiting game," he laughed. Demyx came running from the upstairs grinning widely at the twins. "Finally! Ven needs to help me set up, and Roxas needs to write a speech!"

_A speech? For a welcome back party? What the hell, she's not that important!_"Why a speech?" the younger twin asked. Demyx tilted his head and laughed, "Roxas you're her best friend, she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Roxas was displeased. He didn't know anything that was going on anymore. "Dude! She's getting married!" Demyx clapped, obviously excited for his cousin. "Oh, my God." Roxas's eyes opened wide, his mouth open. He felt like something had stopped his heart from beating and everything was in slow motion. He blinked. _This can't be...Why? To get me jealous? To hurt me even more? His dad would be happy, of course, but does Axel really love her? I mean, she's my best friend after all. I still have to look out for her, right? Oh, but I love him..._Roxas's mind was all scrambled together. Too many thoughts going on. He wanted Axel for himself, yet, he wanted the best for his best friend. He thought back to when he and Axel first slept together, an accident. Roxas craved for it to never have happened, he wouldn't be feeling like this.

"You all right, Roxas?" the musician asked, poking the young twin's shoulder. "He's fine, he's just really excited. We're twins, I can sense this. We'll be right back." Ven spoke nervously, walking his brother back outside, leaving Demyx alone. "You okay?" he asked his younger brother. "I... I d-didn't think Axel would propose to her..." Roxas mumbled, "Demyx said it was a welcome back party, not a fucking engagement thing!"

"Hey, calm down brother. You have every right to be mad, but I think the best thing is to brush it off," Ven gave a crooked smile, "Don't let it bother you. Pretend like you don't even give a fuck! Fake like you're happy for him. You don't need someone to make you happy."

_This is probably the smartest thing you've ever said, Ventus. Maybe he's right, maybe I should do that. What else have I got to lose?_Roxas smiled and gave his brother a tight hug, "Thank you, Ven. Let's go back inside." Of course, faking it is a lot easier said than done.

* * *

Three hours later, the banquet hall was beautiful. The decorations and center pieces made it look astounding. It looked like a sophisticated, elegant place. Ven was proud of himself, nodding his head. Next to him, Demyx was on the phone talking to his unlikely girlfriend, Larxene. It sounded as if she was shouting at him. As always. "I'm sorry, Larx. I promise to pay for the rent next time, okay?" the mullet haired man scratched the back of his head, "Some people are already here. Did Axel leave to pickup Namine yet? Great! See you later!"

"Your girlfriend scares me." Ven grimaced.

"She scares a lot of people." Demyx agreed.

The shorter blonde looked at the people gathering around the tables, waiting to surprise the guest, Namine. At first, this small welcome back party, turned into a large, engagement party. "So, um, nice weather." Ven hummed. Demyx turned to him, "Yeah. Hey, can you check on Roxas? See if his best friend speech is done? Namine's coming soon."

"Well, I sure can, mullet man," Ven sang as he jogged up the stairs to the private room his brother was in, "You done?"

Roxas was looking in the body length mirror, practicing his words. He had it down, confident than ever. He decided to just forget about Axel, for at least an hour. Seeing him was different, he'd have to actually face him. _Focus now, Roxas, _he nodded. "Come downstairs, we're all getting ready to surprise Asshole and Innocent." the elder twin rolled his eyes. Roxas laughed, walking with his brother.

The younger of the twins wasn't ready for this. He had practiced in front of a mirror, but this was different. This is in front of people, in front of Namine, in front of Axel. _I got this, just fake it. I'm happy._

"Okay! Everyone get ready! They're down the street!" Demyx yelled. Everyone got in their places, ready to surprise the happy couple.

The wooden doors opened, revealing Namine and Axel, holding hands. "Surprise!" everyone screamed, "Congratulations!"

Namine's face lit up, seeing her friends here made her feel fuzzy inside. She turned to her now fiance and hugged him, kissing him on the lips. "Thank you!" she blushed at the crowd.

Everyone was talking to one another around the tables, Axel and Namine in the very middle. Roxas was faking a smile through the whole thing, pretending he was happy for the couple. "Hey, Roxas," a familiar voice spoke to Roxas as he was sitting at the end of the stairs. "Olette," he smiled, "How's it... Wait, Namine invited you?"

The brunette woman laughed, "Yeah, I was shocked too. I haven't talked to her in so long I thought she forgot about me. But then Demyx called me to come, so here I am. Who's she getting married to?"

"Axel." Roxas answered, nodding his head.

"Hold on, are you telling me the guy you were with, Axel, is marrying your best friend?"

"He's my best friend's boyfriend, Olette." he sighed, "But please don't tell her, I need to."

"O-of course. Did you know he came by my house when you left? He wanted me to tell you he's sorry."

"I know." Roxas looked at the people seated in their chairs. Demyx was motioning a hand toward him. _Shit. The speech. No. Not now._ The blonde man reached into his pocket for his old silver necklace he'd carry everywhere. It wasn't in his pockets. Matter of fact, Roxas didn't even remember packing it into his suitcase when he left from Cotville. It was his luck charm, his support system. He'd bring it everywhere, that was until now. "I think Demyx wants you," Olette spoke up. Roxas was feeling everywhere in his clothing. _I couldn't have lost it!_Demyx marched over to the old friends, "Hey, Olette," he waved, "Roxas, now's the time for your speech, come on!" the mullet haired man pulled Roxas up and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor where no one was.

Roxas stood in the middle, nervous. He was straight across from Axel and Namine, the 'happy,' couple. Axel gave a small smile and then pretended to look at his watch, his fiance was beaming at her best friend, excited for what he'd say. _Fake it, fake it, fake it._Roxas gave a wide smile at his best friend and pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket.

"Namine. We've been best friends since,well, forever. I actually didn't know you were getting married until today," the crowd gave a small chuckle, "I remember when I went camping with your family. They treated me as their own son, and you were like my sister. Well, that night, in our tent, we promised each other we'd be best friends forever." Namine gave a closed smile as Roxas went on, Axel was paid attention to his ex-lover's words. _I'm happy_. "Namine, I just wanted to say that, I love you. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend than you. Thank you for everything." the short blonde finished, listening to the applause.

Roxas smiled and walked back to the staircase, Namine quickly following, "Oh, Roxas! I love you! That was an amazing speech!" the light skinned woman hugged her best friend tightly. "Thanks, Nam. So, how did Axel propose?" Roxas's curiosity got the better of him.

"Well, after I arrived from my flight, he was holding a sign that said welcome back. Then he turned it around and got on his knee," Roxas forced a smile as his friend explained, "On the back of the sign, it asked if I would marry him. And I said yes!" she held Roxas's hands tight, excited. He didn't know what to do or what to say. All he could do was smile. Roxas gave his friend another hug and kiss on the cheek, then walked over to his older twin.

"Ven," the younger blonde started. He was next to his brother in front of a table filled with food. Ven had a small plate, but it didn't stop him from filling it inches high. "'Sup?" Ven spoke with a full mouth. "Do you think we could go now?" Roxas leaned in toward his brother, not wanting anyone else to hear. "Wait a few. I'm just getting started. Go hide upstairs or something, I think there's a bathroom up there." the elder twin chewed. _Maybe I could just ask Luxord to pick me up only. But then he'd complain about taking two trips for Ven, and the gas prices. Then he'd say something about me being responsible for Ventus. I don't need that right now._Roxas felt around his pockets again, trying to see if he hadn't felt his missing silver necklace.

"Roxas," vibrant red hair showed in the corner of Roxas's eye. The blonde man turned around slowly, his twin leaving to talk to Demyx. Axel had his hands in his pockets, giving a sympathetic smile.

_I miss you._

"What do you want, Axel? Namine's over there." Roxas crossed his arms. Namine was dancing along with everyone else on the dance floor, happy. "I know. I wanted to-"

"There's nothing left to talk about." Roxas interrupted.

Axel chuckled, Roxas missed his laugh, "I think this is yours," the red head held out Roxas's old silver necklace he thought he'd lost. The shorter man's eyes went wide as he seized it from Axel.

"Thanks..."

Axel stood in his place, staring at Roxas. "What, Axel?" the smaller man was getting irritated. "Let's talk." the red head replied.

"Go fuck your fiance." Roxas spit the words out like venom. He loved Axel, but seeing how he proposed to Namine, hurt. He didn't want anything more to do with people. The only ones he could trust was his brother, uncle, and maybe Olette. When Roxas saw the damage in Axel's eyes, he instantly wanted to take his words back.

"I know you want nothing else to do with me, Roxas, damn, but can't I get one last talk? Please?"

"Axel, there's nothing to talk about. We each go our separate ways, you and Namine, and me." _I wish it'd be you and me instead._

Axel licked his lips. _Don't._

"How could you do this? You're such a dick, Axel. On to the next one, right? Use me for sex, and you get the girl. How could you live with yourself?"

"How could _you?_She's your best friend!"

Roxas looked around the room to see if anyone was looking, just a couple of glances from few people. They needed to talk. Roxas needed to get his anger out, and he wanted to take it all out on the one who hurt him. The blonde walked upstairs, the red head following behind him. The shorter man knocked on the bathroom door (the room he practiced his speech in, was now locked) and opened it when there was no response.

The younger man had his arms crossed next to the bathroom sink as Axel locked the door. They heard the music from downstairs echo around the room. "How could you do this to me?" Roxas started, "you're such an asshole!"

"Roxas, blondie, I'm sorry. I had to-"

"No you didn't! You're twenty-one! Make your own decisions!" the blonde yelled, "And now, you're marrying Namine..."

"It's not my fault! You said you didn't want anything to do with me!" Axel was moving closer and Roxas stepped back until he hit the cold wall, "I loved Namine. Then you came in. You came in and...I don't know what happened to me. You were shy, I liked that. I wanted you." green eyes flicked over to Roxas, the blonde felt uncomfortable. _He's lying, I know it. Don't believe him, Roxas_, his eyes started filling with water, he wanted to leave. The taller man placed his arms on the wall, keeping Roxas from taking off, "I'm sorry."

"Shut up, Axel."

"No. We're not done."

"It's over! You're getting married! You could've broke up with her anytime, but you wanted to make your dad happy! Please, just let me leave."

Axel sighed, keeping his place. "Axel, I'm serious. I'm fine without you."

The red head looked at Roxas, almost as if he was going to cry. The shorter man looked down. Axel wiped away a stray tear on Roxas's cheek, "Your necklace was on the floor in the suite. You probably dropped it. I thought I'd be nice enough to give it back. I guess I'll see you around."

Axel's arms were no longer guarding Roxas's leave. The blonde sniffed and left the locked bathroom, leaving Axel for the second time now. He went downstairs where the music was loud and the dance floor was crowded. Looking through the crowd, he found Namine dancing with her close friends and Ven drinking vodka.

Ventus was walking toward the microphone that had been put on its stand next to the food table. "Ventus, what are you doing?" Roxas mumbled to himself. Namine was now closer to Roxas, waving for him to come over. The blonde man smiled and moved to his best friend. _I don't want to dance, I want to go home._"Dance with me, Roxas!" She spoke, a light sweat on her forehead.

"Ladies... and gentlemen," Ven slurred over the microphone. _Shit._"Oh, Ven." Namine shook her head, walking with Roxas to his older twin brother. Ven was telling a story about a goat and a race car driver. "...and then, they both, um, died. So, the end." the elder twin noticed his brother and Namine.

"Oh my god, you guys won't believe this. My brother... Roxas, he's best friends with the bride!" everyone was now looking at the trio. "Ventus, let's go." Roxas spoke up. "No, I'm-I'm telling a story. Guys, guys, here's the best part: _my_little brother...mine... is sleeping with the groom! They fuck right behind Namine's back!" Ven gave small chuckles.

The crowd was quiet, whispers echoed through the room now that the music stopped. Namine gave a quiet giggle, "Wow, Roxas, your brother's really drunk." she turned to her best friend, his face was pale, as if he'd just seen a ghost. "Roxas?" she spoke softly, touching Roxas on the shoulder, his eyes were tearing up yet again.

Namine gasped, "No..." she whispered. "I never meant to hurt you, Namine." Roxas swallowed a lump in his throat. The blonde woman looked at the ground. She was confused, and angry. It was so sudden to hear this. She thought Ven was drunk and was just saying random things. Namine looked at the crowd, humiliated in front of everyone, "Where's Axel?"

"Bathroom, upstairs." Roxas answered quickly. Namine gave one last sorrowful look at her best friend and ran upstairs. The crowd averted their eyes to Roxas, including his brother. The younger twin grabbed Ventus's arm and pulled him away, leaving outside.

"Stop, I was having fun!"

"Ventus! You told everyone I slept with Axel!"

"It's not good to lie, Roxas. You're happy aren't you? Fuck them." he rubbed his eyes.

"You're such a fucking drunk. We need to get to Luxord's." Roxas said as he texted on his iPhone. "I messed up." he added, holding back his tears.

No more than an hour later, the twins' uncle pulled up. "What happened?" Luxord asked, getting out of his car. Ven was now laying on the sidewalk, Roxas sat next to him, "Ven got drunk, he told everyone I slept with Axel."

Luxord shook his head in disappointment, "Well, it was bound to come out one way or the other, but I'm sorry. Ready to leave?"

"Could you take me to my apartment? I need to grab my things."

"Alright. Come on, then. Grab your brother."


	20. Through My Eyes

**A/N: **Hi. It's almost over! What the heck?! Man, I love Selena Gomez. And you guys. I love you guys, as well.

**Dis-Claimer: **Dudez, I own nothing.

_Italicized words are Roxas's thoughts. "Quoted Italics," are emphasized._

_*** * ***_new location.

Enjoy.

* * *

Roxas was now in front of his apartment door. He looked around to see if Axel's or Namine's car was here. Axel's Chrysler was gone, but Namine's Beetle was present. Roxas took a deep breath and unlocked the door, slowly opening it. He turned on the living room light. It was clear.

The blonde man looked outside once more, giving his uncle Luxord, who had taken him here, a thumbs up. He walked straight to his room. Namine's light was on. _Shit, shit, shit!_ Her door opened, _Fuck me._

"I thought we were best friends..." Namine stood in the doorway, tissues in one hand and her cell phone in the other. "I'm sorry Namine..."

"You humiliated me. In front of our friends. How? How could you do this to me?" her voice was hurt, Roxas knew how she felt. "I swear, Namine, I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did, Roxas," she started to cry, "You did. G-get out, I never want to see you again!" Namine finished, slamming her door. Roxas blinked, he just lost his best friend. That was the only person he could talk to about anything without feeling judged. It was like losing a part of himself, his better half. Roxas decided to pack all his things and leave her alone. He was folding his pants into a suitcase before the front door opened. _Why's Luxord in here?_ "Luxord, I can do this myself!" Roxas spoke, walking into the hallway.

Axel stood in the front room, his suit jacket in his hand, "I just spoke to Luxord, actually. Where's Namine?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. This was the last person he wanted to see. _No, he's the only person I want to see._ "Her room. Go talk to her," Roxas replied bluntly as he returned to folding his clothes. "Looks like we're both leaving." Axel said quietly before walking into Namine's room. The blonde man started to put the clothes in his closet into another suitcase.

"Get out!" Namine was yelling at her fiance(ex-fiance). Roxas looked over at her closed door. _Don't hurt him, Nami? Why am I still caring about him? I should be cheering her on to hurt him._ He heard things falling and breaking in her room. Then everything got quiet. Roxas walked over to her door and flinched at the sound of a slap. He opened the door, thinking Namine was hit. Namine's room had never been this messy. Clothes, books, and broken glass was on the floor. Axel stood in front of her, a red mark on his cheek. He was the one getting hit. "What do you want, Roxas? Come to take Axel? Have him! I want both of you guys out! Please!" The woman was crying and ran to her bathroom.

Axel furiously walked out of the bedroom, passed Roxas, and into the kitchen. Roxas started to feel bad. _It's half my fault, right? I told him to have sex with me. I wanted it just as much as he did, maybe more. I should talk to him._

_Shut up, Roxas! You've been dying to talk to him! I need to stop arguing with myself..._ Roxas walked over to the red head and looked at him. "What? Are you going to slap me too?" Axel's voice was pissed off. Roxas shook his head, "Did you tell your dad anything?"

"Fuck no. It would kill him."

"I think you should start living for yourself, Axel. Stop trying to make someone happy."

Axel just shook his head, not wanting to talk.

Roxas cleared his throat and then walked back to his room. He finished packing, leaving his blankets and a few stuffed animals, and opened the front door. Axel was still in the kitchen but he was baking something. "Bye, Axel." the blonde spoke softly. The red head looked his way, _I'm going to miss those emerald green eyes,_ and nodded. Roxas left the apartment, his eyes burning. _It's better not to see them. I don't need either. But you want Axel. I know...I don't want to see him or talk to him. We caused this and I lost my best friend for it. I wish life had a rewind button. I would stop everything from going the way it was, and to top it off, Axel didn't even give me a proper goodbye. He just nodded. _

_What did you expect? A kiss?_

_Actually I did kind of want that. Namine's out of the picture and he still doesn't want me. I want someone. I want Axel. But he clearly doesn't want me the same way I do him. All I have now is my two person family. I wonder if Olette changed her thoughts about me since the engagement party. She seems like the same person she was in high school, kind and quiet; maybe she and I could become best friends. No, no, I can't replace Namine. Or Axel. Fuck. Stop going back to Axel. I may as well finish up college in an actual college instead of online courses. _

_I should just focus on school from now on. No friends, no boyfriend or girlfriend, just me. I'm the only person I can rely on. I have to be independent, it's the only life I'll get. I don't need anybody to make me feel good. _Roxas smiled as he opened his uncle's car door. "Everything went alright?" the oldest male asked. Ven, Roxas's older twin brother, was asleep in the back seat. Roxas nodded, "Everything's fine."


	21. Begin Again, Feel Again

**A/N: **Hi. You guys, I love every single one of you as if you were a molecular organism developed from the chlorophyll of hypochondria's Golgi apparatus. That made absolutely no sense, but I do love you. It's almost over. When it's over I'll give myself a pat on the back for not making it a completely sucky story. Love you~

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any stores, or Apple iPhones. Nope.

_Italicized words are Roxas's thoughts. "Quoted Italics,"_ are emphasized.

*** * *** = new location.

Enjoy.

* * *

A few months passed. It was now December, Roxas's favorite month. The day before New Year's Eve. Roxas was at a small cafe with his old friend, Olette. She was visiting from her small town in Cotville, and she was staying with Roxas for a few days. The duo were laughing, enjoying their time together. Ever since the incident at Namine's engagement party, Roxas hadn't seen or heard from Axel and Namine. He decided to brush off the whole thing, and look where he was now. Roxas was going to college (he was on Christmas break at the moment), he owned his own apartment, and Olette was his close friend again, just like in high school. He told people he was happy, but he couldn't help but think about Axel at times.

Roxas took a sip of his coffee, "What are you going to do after this?" he asked Olette.

The brunette woman shrugged, "I don't know. It's too cold to go outside. How about we go back home and watch movies?" she suggested.

"I like the cold," Roxas smiled, looking at his coffee mug, "I guess we could be lazy and watch movies."

"It's not lazy! It's _relaxing_!"

"Yeah, Olette," Roxas laughed. His laughter soon fainted as he saw a certain red head. Axel and Namine. The blonde man stared down at his coffee, staying quiet, "I think it's time to go," he spoke softly. He hadn't seen Axel in a few months, he didn't know how to react. The red head was smiling as he ordered a latte for Namine and a muffin for himself. Olette gave a confused look and turned to the view behind her. "Let's go, Roxas." she gave a concerned smile and they left after they paid for their coffees. Axel or Namine didn't seem to have noticed them.

"Are you all right?" Olette asked, breaking the silence as they walked to Roxas's apartment. "I'm fine. I just haven't seen them in so long, it's weird." _Axel's smile was so cute_. "Roxas, we could talk, if you'd like." the brunette woman walked closer to her friend. Roxas shook his head, "There's nothing to talk about, really. So, did you still want to buy a new dress for the party tomorrow?" he questioned. There was going to be a New Year's Eve party at Ventus's friend Terra's house. Roxas was actually excited for this party. Terra's house was about an hour away and it would clear Roxas's mind.

_I hope Axel's there...Oh my goodness, Roxas! He probably doesn't even know Terra!_ The blonde rid his head of these thoughts and looked at Olette. She had been saying something he wasn't listening to. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked, confused. "I was saying let's go to the mall. If you're up for it." Olette smiled. "Of course! They make the best pretzels," Roxas returned the grin as they rerouted their direction to the mall.

The mall was one of Roxas's favorite places to go. He liked browsing, and wishing he could buy everything. But his favorite part was Pretzel Express; it served the best pretzels ever, in his own opinion. The other place he'd like to go was the smoothie shop that was right next to Pretzel Express.

Right now, Olette and Roxas were in a store called My Forever. Olette claimed it had nice dresses for affordable prices. "Find anything?" the blonde asked as he walked over to his friend, holding his sweet pretzel. Hanging over one of Olette's arms were an orange dress and a sky blue dress. She showed the light blue one to Roxas first, smiling, "I like this one because it's a high low dress, but this orange one's really pretty too!" she spoke.

"Which one should I get?" the brunette thought it over, looking at her dresses. Roxas chuckled at her confusion, "Try them on." he suggested.

Her mouth opened, "Of course! Come on, Roxy!" Olette grabbed Roxas by the hand and walked him over to the dressing rooms.

"Should I be in here...?" Roxas asked nervously, looking to see if any employee was looking. He threw his pretzel away in the small trash bin. "Don't worry about it!" Olette smiled, closing the stall door and changing. He liked her chipper attitude but he was scared he'd get kicked out of the store. The brunette woman opened the stall door a moment later, showing off her light blue dress. Roxas nodded, smiling. "I like this, but I'm going to try the other one before I decide." she said as she closed the door again.

Roxas looked around, still uneasy about the whole thing. Olette came out with her orange dress. It was short and puffy, a bubble dress. Around the waist was a sparkly belt, and the torso was like a tube top. She looked gorgeous, "This one." Roxas grinned. Olette put a hand on her hip and looked in the mirror, "I agree. What're you going to wear?"

Roxas shrugged, "Probably just something casual."

"It's New Years! What if you meet, like, a really cute guy?" She blushed slightly, closing the door to change back in her regular attire. "I'm not really looking for anyone, Olette." Roxas sighed as he fiddled with his thumbs.

Over the few months, Roxas had came close to getting into a few relationships with some guys. As soon as he'd get really close to them, Roxas would lose contact with them. He felt like he wasn't ready for a serious relationship. To sum it up, he was scared. Scared he wouldn't be able to date right, or good enough for the other person. Roxas bit his lip, he didn't like thinking of these thing anymore. He even cut down on arguing with himself.

"Roxas, you're so cute, you could have anyone you want. Have some confidence," Olette punched her friend as they walked out of the dressing room. _I can't have_ _I want, Olette._

The brunette coaxed Roxas into eating at the food court together, as it was lunch time. Roxas bought a slice of cheese pizza and then bought Olette the same, only hers had pepperoni. They grabbed a small table with two chairs. "So, how's college?" Olette started. "Good. It's so much better than online classes, I'm actually around civilization now," Roxas laughed. The brunette woman smiled, chewing with her mouth closed, "You should come and visit Cotville again! Xaldin's Place has become so boring."

_Too many memories. Too many good memories,_ Roxas thought. He nodded, "I'd love to."

The friends finished their lunch and went to get a pretzel before they left. A slate haired man was working, his hair covered one of his eyes. It was Zexion, one of Roxas's classmates. "Hey, Zexion!" the blonde greeted as he approached the Pretzel Express. "Roxas. Hello..." Zexion said rather quietly, it seemed like he was embarrassed that someone he knew saw him like this. "I didn't know you worked here. I've been coming here for so long, I felt like I knew all the workers," Roxas talked.

"Well, yes, but I worked in the back. I just got promoted to cashier. What would you like?" Zexion replied. He was short, only a little taller than Roxas.

"Yes, two pretzels, please."

Zexion grabbed the two pretzels with a thin sheet and placed them in paper bags as he handed them to Roxas and Olette. "Oh, my God! Roxas!" a happy voice chirped behind him. The blonde man turned around to see an excited Demyx waving his arms.

Demyx was there at the engagement party when Roxas's secret was spilled, and Demyx seemed to have gotten over the whole thing. He was conspicuously more happier now that Larxene had broken up with him. "H-hi, Dem. What's up?" Roxas spoke nervously. He hadn't talked to Demyx in a while.

"Dude, I haven't heard anything from you. I've been trying to call you!"

"Demyx... You don't have my number..." Roxas laughed.

"Oh, yeah... Well, you know what? Give me your number!" Demyx took out his phone.

Olette had now started talking to Zexion. It was a slow day at the mall, which made him happy because he wouldn't have to work that hard. Roxas gave his number to Demyx, then the mullet haired man whispered, "Roxy, give me a dollar."

"What, why?" the shorter blonde whispered back.

"I want a pretzel."

Roxas looked behind him, seeing Zexion smile kindly at Olette as she started a conversation with him. "Roxas, I need to know that man." Demyx spoke. Roxas laughed, walking over to the Pretzel Express counter again. "Zexion this is Demyx. He works at IHOP." the youngest blonde introduced.

Zexion looked at the musician, "Hello, Demyx. I've never been to IHOP."

"Really? You should go sometimes, I could get you a discount." Demyx smiled, leaning on the counter. "You're very kind, but I can manage for myself. Did you want a pretzel?" Zexion asked, clueless that Demyx was trying to flirt with him. "No," Demyx grinned, "I just thought you were really cute. We should hangout sometime."

The short, slate haired man's cheeks turned a light pink. "Um, t-thank you..."

"Come on, Olette, let's go." Roxas linked his arm to his friend's. The brunette nodded, smiling at the two other men. "Wait, where are you guys going?" Zexion was uneasy about being left alone with Demyx. He didn't know what to say or how to flirt back. "Home. I'll text you, Zexion!" Roxas waved.

Zexion nodded and turned back to Demyx who was gazing at him. The shorter man turned a deep shade of red, "When would you like to...to hangout?"

Roxas and Olette sat on Roxas's suede couch. They were watching some scary movies and it was dark in the apartment, making the mood of the room eerie. Roxas was laying down with his legs on Olette's lap. She never minded. The blonde thought the movie was boring, so he rested his eyes and thought. He thought about Axel. He thought back to that night in Cotville when they stayed up all night talking, just talking. Roxas wanted to relive that moment.

He could imagine it now. Hell, he could even smell Axel's lavender scent. The red head had smelled like that because he just took a shower; he always smelled like that after a shower. Roxas loved it.

He thought about that night. That perfect night.

* * *

Axel and Roxas sat on the suite bed in their pajamas. Roxas wore his checkered pajama pants, black socks, and a large, black t-shirt. The older man was without a shirt, exposing his toned torso, and had dark grey sweats with his mismatched socks.

"My feet are cold," Roxas stated.

Axel smiled and scooted closer to the blonde, "Give me your feet." he spoke.

Roxas did as he was told and laid his feet on Axel's lap. The red head started massaging his lover's feet, warming them up. It felt amazing. Axel did this as an occupation and Roxas felt like a client. The only difference was that the customers had to pay for this pleasure, Roxas received the treatment for free. The younger man looked at the other, smiling to himself. He was grateful to have someone like him, even if he wasn't officially his.

"Can you tell me about your family?" Roxas asked.

Axel looked up from his action, "What do you want to know about them?"

"Like do you have any brothers or sisters? How'd you grow up? What does your dad do? What does your mom do?" Roxas grinned, wanting to know everything.

The red head laughed, "Well, my mom and dad were both doctors, so you could imagine my dad's disappointment when I didn't become one," he laughed again, but then his face became somewhat sad, "And my mom died when I was five, in a car accident," Axel forced a reassuring smile to Roxas who had a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought anything up." the blonde sighed.

"It's okay, you wanted to know. I don't have any siblings either. Just my dad and I. But, I do have a lot of cousins," Axel resumed to massaging the blonde's feet.

"...Are you rich, Axel?"

"Rich?" the red head repeated.

"Yeah. You have nice things."

"My dad has money. Not me, though. Since I'm the only kid, he gives me really good presents."

Roxas chuckled, "You know, you're pretty lucky."

"How so?"

"You have a well-off family. When I was growing up, I didn't have anyone, only Ventus."

"Okay, tell me about _your_ family." Axel continued kneading his lover's feet.

"My dad left before I even got to know him,"

"What an asshole." Axel commented.

"Let me finish!"

"Alright, alright. Pardon me."

"And then our mom put us up for adoption because she couldn't handle us, or something like that. Then, Luxord took me and my brother in as his own. He's like a father to me," Roxas looked down nervously, "I promised myself I'd never leave someone like my mom and dad did my brother and I. The least I could do is give them an explanation before I go. I couldn't hurt someone like they hurt us."

"Great inspirational story, babe. You deserve a kiss," Axel smiled as he leaned in to the blonde. Roxas gave a small laugh before he kissed his lover. He pulled away shortly and laid down, closing his eyes. Axel poked his belly, "Don't fall asleep on me, blondie." he said, hovering over the smaller man.

Roxas laughed as he held his stomach. He was ticklish there, not anywhere else, just his stomach. Axel started to tickle the younger man as he sat on top of him. "Axel, stop!" Roxas closed his eyes tightly, his laughter getting louder. The red head continued to move his fingers playfully against Roxas's stomach. "I can't breathe!" the blonde squirmed. Axel grabbed Roxas's wrists and pinned them above his head. The smaller man was breathing hard, regaining his breath.

Axel looked down at the perfect face beneath him. "You're so gorgeous," he said. Roxas gave a lopsided grin, "I'm tired," the blonde spoke. "It's only two in the morning." Axel responded, letting Roxas go and laying underneath the covers.

Roxas did the same, placing his head on Axel's chest as the red head pulled him closer. The best part about laying down like this, at least to Roxas, is that he could hear Axel's calm and steady heartbeat. Sometimes, his and Roxas's heartbeats would have the same rhythm, making the blonde fall even more in love with him. "Let's try and stay up," Roxas traced the older man's toned stomach.

"That was the plan, blondie." Axel replied.

"When's your birthday?" the blonde asked, wanting to keep a conversation.

"January first, I'm a New Year's baby."

"Cute," Roxas chuckled, "Mine's March twenty-seventh."

"Funny. I don't remember asking when your birthday was." Axel smirked. Roxas glared at him and pinched his skin, "Asshole."

"You're the asshole!" the red head scrunched his nose as Roxas pinched him.

"Kiss me," Roxas ordered. Axel gave him a quick peck. It was hardly a kiss.

"Axel!" the younger man whined. "Don't fuckin' boss me around, asshole." Axel smirked again. "I can do whatever I please." Roxas smiled, showing off his teeth.

"You could do me," the thin man spoke, "Or I could do you."

Roxas blushed. Sex was always good with Axel, but tonight, all he wanted was conversation. He wouldn't let temptation get the best of him. _Even if he does have those beautiful eyes, that sexy body, and that pleasurable moan that makes me want to- Shut up, Roxas! No sex tonight!_

"You want to have sex?" Roxas asked, biting his bottom lip.

"To be honest, yes. Of course I do. We could just lay here if you'd like, baby."

"Why are you so perfect?" Roxas mumbled more to himself than to Axel.

Axel laughed, "Believe me, I'm not perfect."

_You're perfect for me..._

"Did you go to high school?" Roxas asked a few minutes later. "Well, duh. I had to so I could get into college. I had braces in high school." the red head replied, showing his straight teeth.

"Brace face!" the younger man teased. "Fuck you!" said Axel, laughing, "I looked damn good with _and_ without braces!"

"And another thing-" Axel went on, suddenly interrupted by a pair of lips kissing his own. The red head kissed the smaller man back harder, more sensual. Roxas had never loved kissing someone as much as he did with Axel. However, the blonde still wanted to talk with the other man. In a way, he wished he could kiss and talk at the same time. Roxas pulled back before things became too sexual; that would lead to sex. _No sex tonight. Just your voice and mine._ "Talk to me," Roxas laid his chin on Axel's chest, who was regaining his breath.

"About what?"

"I don't know... What's your favorite color?" Roxas tried to gather up something to talk about.

"Guess."

"Red?"

Axel shook his head. Roxas looked around the room, thinking of other colors, "Green?"

Axel shook his head again, a smirk on his face.

"Blue...?" Roxas said slowly. The red head nodded, cupping a hand on Roxas's cheek. The younger man leaned into the hand as he gave a small smile, "Why blue?" he questioned.

"Your eyes." Axel replied quickly.

Roxas blushed. _My eyes? What about your eyes, Axel? They're beautiful emerald greens. Those eyes make me so nervous and yet, I can stare into them all day long._

"Okay, babe, now tell me a story about yourself." Axel tangled his fingers in Roxas's hair as the blonde laid his head back down on the other man's chest. An arm was around Roxas and now on his hip, making him move closer. The smaller man had his own arm around Axel's stomach, hugging him. _Nothing could be better than this._

"I don't know what to talk about, Axe." Roxas sighed, looking at Axel. The red head's eyes were closed and his breathing was loud and steady. He fell asleep. _He looks so cute,_ Roxas reached for his iPhone under the pillow and quickly took a picture of the sleeping man, cherishing the moment. "Axel." the younger man whispered. No response; he was fast asleep. Roxas gave him a small kiss on the lips, deciding he should go to sleep as well. "I love you," Roxas whispered ever so quietly.

* * *

The blonde opened his eyes. He had taken a nap and dreamt about the night he and Axel shared together. _I just _had _to wake up into reality._ Roxas was still on the couch, his feet on a sleeping Olette. It was around nine at night. Roxas decided to just go back to sleep, maybe relive more of what could have been. _No, no. I'm fine without anybody. I don't need anyone. Especially him. God, I can picture him right now with me. He'd be sitting down, in Olette's place, wanting to kiss me like I do him right now._

_Stop it, Roxas! The past is over!_

_I wish it wasn't._


	22. Fools Rush In

**A/N: **Hi. It's over. Well, next chapter. Poop.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any stores, or Apple iPhones. Or any of the cars. I have a bike, and I don't even ride it..

_Italicized words are Roxas's thoughts. "Quoted Italics,"_ are emphasized.

*** * *** = new location.

Enjoy.

* * *

Axel looked out of his window. His house had finally been reconstructed, made bigger. It was now two stories high and designed for his own style. He was in his master bedroom, just staring at the full moon. It was nine, almost time for him to go to sleep. Tomorrow, he was supposed to help his friend Terra out with a party. Over the past few months, Axel couldn't stop thinking about Roxas; what was he doing, how he was, did he get any taller.

Earlier this morning, Axel and Namine had went to a small cafe to catch up on things, and the red head could have sworn he heard Roxas's name. However, instead of looking toward the sound of the name, he stood in his place as if he didn't care. Axel did, of course.

Now, it was night time and the red head had nothing to do. He lived alone in his big house, not even a pet to keep. It got lonely. Axel's cell phone was ringing. He answered it.

"Hey, Namine!" he greeted happily.

"Hi, Axel. Demyx and I should be outside in a few minutes. Be ready!" the blonde woman replied.

"Alright. See you then." Axel hung up and walked down the stairs to the front door. As soon as the tall man opened the wooden doors, Namine's Beetle pulled in. It was freezing outside, the wind made Axel shiver, "Hurry up and get inside!" he yelled at his friends.

Namine and Axel had rekindled their relationship, but it didn't involve any romantic relations. Actually, Namine was pregnant. She was only two months, so you couldn't really tell. Demyx and his cousin, Namine, both stepped out of the car, running to Axel.

They walked in the newly built house, peeling off their heavy coats. "About time. It was getting pretty lonely here. I was about to go to sleep!" Axel laughed as he led his friends to the large living room. It was warmed by the fireplace. His friend's sat down and the red head crouched next to Namine, feeling her stomach, "This is so weird, Nam. Are you excited?" he asked.

Namine smiled her kind smile, "Well, I guess. I'm excited to buy it stuff," she laughed.

"Have you and Riku picked out names yet?" Axel questioned. Riku was the father of the unborn baby. He was around Axel's age, maybe a year younger. He seemed like a good guy, but he was quiet most of the time.

Namine shook her head, "My mom said not to think too ahead, I have plenty of time."

"How'd your parents take it?" Axel took his hands off the small belly.

"My mother was mad at first, because I'm nineteen and all, but then she supported me. It was different with my dad. He doesn't want anything to do with Riku..." the woman sighed.

"Sooner or later, your dad will accept Riku." Demyx spoke up, placing his feet on the wooden coffee table.

"Get your dirty fucking feet off the table." the thin man turned to the musician. Demyx rolled his eyes and obeyed the house owner. Namine shook her head, she never liked cussing. Ever since she and Axel had became just friends, he revealed his true self to her. He told her he still smoked, he uses vulgar language, and lied to her about most other things. Fortunately, she forgave him over everything and now they're friends. "Anyway, Axel, remember what we talked about at the cafe?" Namine intercepted as she smoothed out any wrinkles on her white turtleneck.

"My birthday?" Axel smiled.

"Yes, that too. But we talked about if you could help Riku find a job where your dad used to work."

"Oh," Axel started as he was reminded of his dad. His dad was getting a little better, but the doctors had told him not to get too hopeful, "I'll be sure to talk to him."

"Thanks, Axel." Namine smiled, "Well, my feet are starting to hurt. Ready to leave Dem?"

Demyx looked at Axel who had given him a knowing wink. "I'll stay." the musician patted his legs. "That's great, Demyx! We could have a sleepover!" Axel laughed.

The blonde woman spoke, "I guess if you want, Demyx. I gotta go, Riku's probably waiting at the apartment for me. Bye guys." she hugged both of the men and left the house as quickly as she arrived.

"So where do you want to do it?" Axel asked his friend. "Your room?" Demyx responded, "Unless you have a better place."

"Room's fine. Let's go." the red head smirked, walking back upstairs with his friend closely behind. The duo were about to smoke, it calmed both of them.

A few minutes later, Demyx was blowing smoke at Axel. Surprisingly, when they reached Axel's room, the red head refused the joint. "Dude, I don't understand why you don't want to take a hit. You live this." Demyx spoke, coughing slightly. True, Axel did love smoking, but he didn't feel like it anymore. At least not at the moment. He really wanted to when Demyx had first arrived at his house, but he was stomach was feeling weird, "Yeah, so how was-" the thin man was cut off short my his guest.

"Oh my God! Axel! I met this guy at the mall today. His name's Zexion, I invited him to Terra's party tomorrow. He's so cute." Demyx blushed madly.

"Congrats, Dem. Anything is better than Bitch." Axel replied, referring to their friend, and Demyx's ex, Larxene.

The musician nodded slowly, taking another puff from the blunt, "Oh, yeah, and Olette and Roxas were there, too."

"Roxas was there?" Axel asked, sitting on the bed next to Demyx.

The dirty blonde smiled, "Yeah. He was the one who introduced me to Zexion. They were buying pretzels. I have his number."

"Roxas's number? Or Zexion's?"

Demyx nodded.

"Which is it?" the red head pressed, moving closer to the other man.

Demyx laughed, "I have both. Zexion's mine, though. You still like Roxas?"

Axel grew tense and excited at the same time. He knew he had heard Roxas's name this morning. Since the lovers split, Axel had bought a new phone, an Android. He lost his numbers and he was sure Roxas would never give him his digits. "What's his number?" the red head asked, taking out his cell phone from his pants. Demyx shrugged.

"Goddamn it. Give me your fucking phone, Demyx!"

"You're so mean when you're not high." the dirty blonde scoffed and handed over his phone, "Wait, so you _do_ still like Roxas?" he grinned a teasing grin.

Axel ignored him, adding Roxas's phone number into his own phone. The red head didn't realize that he was smiling, as if he was a little kid who was in a free candy store. "Axel!" Demyx snapped his fingers to get the thinner man's attention.

"What, asshole?"

"Are you going to call him?"

The red head thought it over. Maybe he should call him. It was a possibility. But what if the blonde didn't want to talk to him? What if he just sent him a text? No, no. That'd be like he was too chicken to call him, and Axel is not a chicken. "Should I?" he absentmindedly asked his friend.

"I don't know. Let's crank call him!" Demyx laughed.

Axel let out a fake chuckle. He would never do that to Roxas, even if they hadn't spoke in a few months. After all, the red head decided to take the blame on everything that happened between them. He told Namine it was all his fault; he had told Roxas to keep on their secret relationship, he was the one who encouraged it, and he'd ruined the best friends. That's what he told the now pregnant woman. Luckily, she was a very forgiving woman, even if Axel had cheated on her. She still kept her distance from him, but remained friendly. Axel bit his bottom lip, he didn't know what to do.

"Are you going to call him, or what? You're boring me!" the musician whined, sitting up so he could be closer to Axel, "Fuck it, I'll call him." Demyx snatched Axel's new phone and dialed Roxas's number.

The red head's heart dropped, "You fucking dick! Give me my phone!"

Demyx smirked, handing over the phone.

* * *

Roxas looked at Olette who had also been sleeping. His phone was ringing in the bedroom. He didn't want to get up and wake his friend. The ringtone didn't cease. "Go get your phone," Olette spoke tiredly, not bothering to open her eyes. Roxas chuckled and stood up as he walked into his bedroom to retrieve his iPhone. He looked at the screen. It was a number he didn't have programmed in his phone. Usually, Roxas would just ignore these calls, and he did.

The phone rang again.

The blonde man sighed and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Roxas." the familiar voice sounded through the phone.

"A-Axel?" Roxas breathed. _It couldn't be. Why would this guy want to call me? What does he want? He's with Namine again, I don't understand. I only saw them at the cafe for a breakfast date... What the hell?_

"Yeah, how've you been?" the red head asked. His voice revealed that he was smiling, Roxas could tell.

"What do you want, Axel?" the short man felt as if he was being played again. He felt that this call was just to mess with his feelings. _Don't do this to me.._

"I just...wanted to talk to you." _Liar._

"Well, I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe some other time," Roxas replied coldly.

"Blondie, come on, you and I both know you're not busy right now."

"I gotta go, Axel. I'll see if we can talk later." And without even waiting for Axel's response, Roxas ended the call. "Who was it?" Olette called from the other room.

Roxas looked down at his neatly made bed, _Damn._ _What could he have wanted? Maybe he really did want to talk things out, Roxas... No! I just..need to forget about him._

_You can't forget about someone you loved._

Roxas rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. He couldn't help but go back to their sexual encounters he and the red head shared. That nice body, those lovely eyes, and that luscious red mane. _Stop. _Roxas wondered if he should give Axel another chance. _Yes! No?_ Axel's birthday is in two days, January first. Maybe he'd talk to him on his birthday. _But what if I'm too late by then? Don't I still love this man?_

Olette walked into the bedroom when Roxas hadn't responded to her question, "Everything all right, Rox?" she asked. The blonde nodded, a small smile on his tanned face. "It was Axel." he stated, answering her earlier question. The brunette's mouth gaped, she was as surprised as Roxas was, "What did he say? Did he say sorry? Are you guys getting back together? Tell me!"

Roxas gave a weak laugh, "Actually, I told him I had to go."

"But, Roxas! I could tell you've been dying to talk to him!"

"I guess I didn't have anything to say back to him." Roxas replied, sitting on his bed.

"You couldve told him _everything_, Roxas. You could have said how you felt, or that you miss him - and don't lie, I know you do."

"Can't we just go to sleep now? The New Year's Eve party is tomorrow, we can spend our time at the mall again before if starts." the blonde didn't want to talk about this right now. His feelings were jumbled at the moment.

"Roxas, please don't pretend that you don't care about him. I know I've told you that you don't need him, and you don't. I just think you'd be a lot happier with him." Olette's eyebrows went up in worry. The blonde man shrugged, "Let's just...do something else...I don't want to discuss this." Roxas sighed as he headed to the kitchen to find food to occupy him.

Olette shook her head disapprovingly, "Love is a two way street, Roxas. You can't just expect him to keep coming to you. You need to put some effort in it, too..."

* * *

"Fucking shit!" Axel cursed, throwing his new phone on the wooden floor. "Calm down, Axe. He's just a guy," Demyx blew smoke from his mouth, aiming for Axel's face. The red head waved away the smoke with his hand, "He's not just a guy, dumbass, he's Roxas."

The musician rolled his eyes, "Let's go make something to eat," he suggested.

Axel actually liked cooking. He claimed it was his Italian side. When he was mad, he'd like to bake, or smoke; either one calmed him down. The red head took the decreased joint from his friend and took a puff before he handed it back. He started walking downstairs to the kitchen with Demyx slowly following.

The duo reached the kitchen. Axel reached for the cupboard over the electric stove and pulled out a thin box. "Ooh," Demyx giggled, "Are you going to make a cake? Does _Roxas_ like cake?"

The red head glared at his friend with narrowed eyes, "Roxas doesn't like cake, he prefers pie. Or brownies."

"Why don't you just invite him to Terra's party? You guys could talk there. Maybe you can get him drunk and sleep with him, then you wouldn't have such an attitude."

Axel never thought of that. He _could_ invite Roxas to the New Year's Eve party, but that's only if the blonde would talk to him. He wouldn't do it to sleep with the younger man, he really just wanted to work things out with him. The tall man shrugged, continuing to pull out ingredients for the brownies he was about to make. "Axel, let's bring him the brownies!" Demyx suggested, smiling widely.

"Dem, I don't even know where he lives."

"What about we mail it?" the musician laughed, he was clearly high.

"You're not funny, Demyx. This is actually pretty boring." Axel shook his head, mixing the ingredients together in a plastic bowl. "_You're_ boring...ass butt." Demyx responded.

"That's the same thing." the red head laughed, "I can't believe _I'm_ the mature one right now."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, so, Roxas. Would you marry him?"

Axel continued stirring the mixture, contemplating his answer. His first response would be yes, but he didn't want to answer too fast. Of course he'd marry the young blonde! He was the love of his life! Well, maybe not of his life, but Axel still had strong feelings for him.

"Would you have babies with him and name them all after me?" Demyx squealed as he sat on the dining chair.

"Hell no." Axel laughed. The dirty blonde pouted, "Would you ever go out with Namine again?" Demyx was asking way too many questions for Axel's liking. "No." the red head responded truthfully. He started to pour the mixture into a deep dished container.

"What? But you guys were so cute together!"

The red head spoke, "I dont like your cousin like that anymore. I have my eyes set on someone else."

"Me?" Demyx blushed.

"I'd rather die." Axel said rather seriously, earning a sad look from the other man. "I'm kidding, Mr. Sensitive!" the thinner man laughed before he put the container in the oven.

"Whatever. What about your dad, how's he?"

"...Fine. Better. Actually, he's got a girlfriend right now. Said her name was...something starting with an E. So he seems absolutely healthy." Axel answered, pushing his hair back. His dad was still a sensitive topic for him. His father was doing a lot better now, but it still scared Axel when he didn't call everyday.

"Axel, I love you." Demyx smiled, winding down. "Yeah? Ditto." the red head replied. He crossed his arms and leaned on the counter. He was dying to talk to Roxas... Without being hung up on. Demyx laid his head on the dining table, tired. "Axel, if I were you, I'd go to this party, have sex, _then_ talk to Roxas when you're done having fun. He doesn't seem like a fun guy." the dirty blonde spoke his mind.

"You barely know him, Dem. He's fun. Very fun." Axel smiled to himself, looking down. Demyx shrugged, "Wait for him to come to you then. If he's _so_ cool," he murmured before resting his eyes.


	23. Good Time

**A/N: **Hi. OH MY GOSH IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER. There will be an author's note at the end. Go on, now. Read. And cry. No, I'm kidding, it's not sad. I don't have enough talent to build up to a sad climax. Pewp.

**Dis-Claimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any stores, or Apple, or Android, or THE CARS IN HERE. YES.

_Italicized words are Roxas's thoughts. "Quoted Italics,"_ are emphasized.

*** * *** = new location.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Roxas, this is _lame_. Let's go see a movie or something." Ventus, Roxas's twin brother, whined, "Malls are so boring."

Roxas had decided to invite his brother to walk around the mall with he and Olette. The New Year's Eve party was in an hour, they had been walking and looking around all day. Roxas was bored too, but he didn't want to let his brother or Olette know that. Olette looked pretty bored as well, she had mentioned her feet were hurting and she wouldn't want to dance at the party. "Maybe we should go home to change," She suggested hopefully. "I agree with Olette!" Ven smiled.

The younger twin gave his brother a dirty look, he didn't want to go home yet, he didn't know why. He and his brother had talked about that night where Ven blurted to Namine's friends and family about Roxas and Axel's relationship. Roxas couldn't stay mad at his brother, it was bound to happen, and besides, he was drinking. Still, Roxas couldn't help but have a small hatred toward his brother for that. Roxas sighed, giving in, "Yeah, alright. Let's go."

Olette and Ven gave a silent cheer. Roxas rolled his eyes. As they were walking to the exit, Roxas heard a song playing from one of the stores. He turned his head. It was one of those small stores that sold knick knacks, gifts, and rare items. The song it played seemed so familiar, but he couldn't remember the name. Roxas detached himself from his company and walked inside the small shop. There was a man with a scar and eyepatch on his face, he was behind the counter, looking bored. Roxas recognized him as one of Luxord's friends, Xigbar.

The blonde kept listening to the music. '_Shall I stay, would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you,_' it sang. Roxas thought and thought to where he heard this song before.

"Xigbar, who sings this song?" he asked the shopkeeper.

Xigbar looked stunned someone was in the store, "Um, it's that Elvis guy...Elvis Presley! It's a great song. You like it?"

Roxas nodded, still listening. _Axel!_ he thought, _When we were dancing in Cotville. He hummed this to me. _"Hey, kid, are you all right?" Xigbar's voice interrupted Roxas's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, smiling.

"Roxas, what're you doing? Let's go!" the elder twin put his hands on his hips, "Terra's party is, like, in two hours. It takes an hour to get there!"

"Come on, Rox." Olette added quietly. Roxas sighed, he would think more of this song later. He followed his companions out of the mall.

The party was 'jumping,' as Ventus commented. It was crowded, the music was bursting through the doors before the trio even walked in. Olette was in her orange party dress, dancing with Roxas. Ven was with Terra, his best friend. Terra seemed like a nice guy, Roxas had only met him twice now. He acted mature.

Some guys had been checking out Roxas, even some girls. Olette was even starting to flirt with him. The blonde would just laugh, he didn't want to flirt with anyone, he just wanted to have fun. He wanted to take his mind off things. So he started drinking. Olette flashed him one of her best smiles, she had been drinking as well. Actually, she was drinking way more alcohol than Roxas.

"Are you going to be all right, Olette?" he asked as the brunette almost fell. She nodded slowly, "Can we...can we go outside for a minute?"

"Sure," Roxas helped his close friend to the backyard patio. Outside, on the patio, there was a small grill that had been pushed away, and there was a little picnic table in the middle. On the wooden picnic table, there was two men, making out. Roxas took a closer look. The two men were Demyx and Zexion! The blonde cleared his throat, walking Olette to a single lawn chair on the patio.

Zexion quickly pulled away to see who else was here, "R-Roxas! Nice to see you here..." his face had turned a deep red. Demyx waved at Roxas and Olette. "You guys are cute," Roxas commented. "Thanks, Rox! I thought so, too!" Demyx put an arm around Zexion and kissed him on the cheek. The slate haired man looked down, embarrassed. "Zexy, don't be shy." Demyx cooed.

"Oh, God, Demyx. Not in front of Roxas." Zexion shook his head. The short blonde laughed and turned his head to Olette. She was sitting down, looking better, "Do I look pretty tonight?" she asked.

Roxas smiled, "You always look pretty, Olette."

The brunette placed both of her hands on the sides of Roxas's face and pulled him closer, "Ole-" the blonde's words were cut off by a kiss from his friend.

"Woo, Roxas!" Demyx clapped for the younger blonde, "Come on, Zex, let's give them some privacy." he grabbed Zexion's hand and went inside the crowded party house.

Roxas pulled away, "Olette, I can't..."

She sighed, "Well, can't blame a girl for trying... Roxas, do you know how long I've liked you for?"

The blonde was feeling extremely nervous. _Why does she have to tell me this? Why now?_ "Sorry, Olette. I...I..." he didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything, Roxy. Could you get me something to drink, like some water?"

Roxas nodded, leaving his friend to fetch her some water. Inside looked as if it had gotten more crowded. _Everyone needs to move._ The blonde made his way to the kitchen where Terra and Ven were. "Hey, brother." Ven smiled, holding a beer bottle. "Hey. Terra do you have any water?" Roxas asked, he had to raise his voice so they could hear over the music. Terra nodded and pointed to a door that led to the garage. The younger twin opened the white door and saw the empty garage. _Finally. No people. _Roxas looked for the water bottles, spotting them next to the mini van.

He walked over and grabbed a single water bottle for Olette. He looked around the garage before leaving. A certain picture caught his eye. It was the vibrant color of red incorporated in it. He stepped closer to it, as it hung on the wall. Inside the picture was Terra as a child, standing on a rock like Captain Morgan. Next to child Terra, was a child Axel, crossing his arms and wearing his signature smirk. _He's so cute._

_Wait... Axel and Terra are childhood friends? They grew up together and that means Axel's here! How come I haven't seen him?_

_Why do you care, Roxas?_

Roxas shook his head, leaving the garage and pushing himself through the crowd to reach his friend outside. When he stepped outside, Olette was gone. He sighed to himself and went back inside, looking for a person he knew. The closest somebody Roxas could find was Demyx, again. The dirty blonde was trying to get Zexion to dance. "Hey, have you guys seen Olette?" Roxas asked loudly.

The couple turned to the shorter man. Demyx shook his head. Zexion looked at Demyx with narrowed eyes, making the other laugh. "Yes, Roxas, she left upstairs. She said she was tired." the timid man answered, pointing up. "Hey, Roxas, it's an hour 'till twelve! Grab your person so you can kiss them for New Years!" Demyx shouted, pulling Zexion closer.

Roxas gave a sheepish smile and made his way upstairs. _Grab a person. I have no one._ He sighed to himself. Upstairs seemed to be a lot quieter. There was less people and more room. _Okay, just find Olette._ Roxas opened the first white door he saw.

He gasped at what came into his view. His own twin brother, who claimed he didn't like guys, was kissing Terra. "Roxas!" Ven stood up from his seat on the bed, "W-what's up?" he asked nervously.

The younger twin looked around the neat room, "Have you seen Olette?"

"No, no we haven't. Do me a favor, drink this. Don't be worried for her, she's having a good ol' time. Now get out." Ventus handed his brother a red cup filled with beer. "I think Olette went to the bedrooms on the right." Terra added.

"No she didn't. It could've been another drunk girl." Ven argued.

"Ventus, I'm pretty sure it was her. She was shouting Roxas's name all throughout the hallway." the brunette man rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Terra. So Roxas, go back to the party and, well, party." the elder twin smiled. Terra stood up and wrapped his arms around the elder twin. Roxas couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that his brother had someone. Ventus flushed, crossing his arms. "Sorry to disturb you guys." the younger twin closed the door and walked on to the right. He started to drink from the cup his brother gave him. _Ven's right. I should be having a good time and party._

Roxas consumed the whole cup in a few short minutes. He started to trip over his own feet. He put a hand on the wall to support his balance. Roxas had opened at least three other doors, all with empty rooms. He decided to give up his search for Olette and lay down in the next room. He swung the door open, holding his pounding head; his vision was going a little blurry.

"Hey, you can't just barge in...Roxas?" the red head stood up from the bed he was sitting on and approached the shorter man. Axel put his phone in his pocket. Roxas looked up at the other man and smiled crookedly. He hugged Axel tightly. "Um, hi. What happened? I thought you didn't want to talk to me?" the red head looked down at the blonde hair. "Do you remember loving me?" Roxas asked, releasing his hold.

Axel looked Roxas up and down, "You're drunk. Let's talk about this when you're sober," the red head shook his head, walking back to the bed.

"No, no, no. I'm perfectly fine. Let's talk...now." the short man slurred pushing Axel to lay down. "Come on, Roxas, lie down." the taller man tried to stand up but Roxas pushed him back onto the bed. "Axel, I saw a picture of you in the garage. You were a cute kid, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. Can you please lie down? You need sleep."

Roxas shook his head, "Stop trying to be responsible, Axe-Hole. I want _you_ to lie down."

"Roxas, I'll just leave so you can-"

"No!" the blonde forced Axel to lay down and straddled his waist. Roxas started to kiss the older man sloppily. Axel could taste the alcohol on his lips, but he kissed him back anyway. The younger man pulled away to breathe and began to unbutton Axel's shirt. "Are you sure you want to do this?" the red head held the younger man's hands as he looked at him. "Don't ask questions. Just do it," Roxas responded, resuming to unbuttoning the white dress shirt. Axel bit his bottom lip, then pulled Roxas in for more kissing.

The blonde started to move his lips to Axel's neck, sucking lightly. The red head had finished unbuckling Roxas's belt and was starting to pull the pants down. Axel's hands were much quicker than Roxas's. The younger man's shirt was already off and his pants were nearly there. Roxas gasped as Axel pinned him down, showing off his dominant streak. Roxas chuckled at the action.

The red head began kissing Roxas's exposed chest hungrily, "I've missed the way you taste," he breathed. The blonde tangled his hands in the red hair, pulling it. Roxas's vision began to blur again, he couldn't focus on anything. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. All he heard was Axel's smooth voice.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas."

* * *

The following morning, Roxas woke with ease. His eyes opened slowly to see the room he was in. He was still at Terra's house, in one of the extra rooms. Roxas held his head as it thumped a few times. It felt like a horrible headache. He was only in his boxers. He started to panic, _I didn't do anything wrong, did I?_ Roxas had almost no recollection of what happened last night. All he could remember was Zexion and Demyx making out, Ven and Terra making out, and him losing Olette. He assumed that he had just came into this extra room and slept here for the night. No one was in the bed next to him, no one was around. The only thing that bothered Roxas was that the door was open. _People could've seen me._

"Good morning," an all too familiar voice greeted, coming out of the bathroom door across the hall. _Axel. Oh God, Axel._

Axel had just finished brushing his teeth. He smiled at the blonde, he was only in his boxers as well. "Shit. Axel, d-did we do anything?" Roxas asked, sitting up. The red head shook his head, "You wanted to, and I did, too," Axel looked at the embarrassed blonde, "But I knew you'd regret it in the morning, so I stopped. And here we are now." he chuckled.

Roxas nodded as he looked down. It felt weird to talk to Axel again, in person. He didn't know what to do. Should he expect an apology? Should he apologize to Axel? For what? There was just too many things that needed to be settled. "Where's Namine?" the blonde questioned quietly.

"Probably at home. Why do you ask?"

"Wouldn't she be mad that I tried to sleep with you?" Roxas looked up, seeing his past lover's gleaming face.

"Why would she be mad? She has her own life. It's not like we're dating anymore." Axel replied.

"Axel, please don't lie," the shorter man started as Axel scooted closer to him, "I saw you and Namine at the cafe together."

The red head chuckled, "Doesn't mean we're going out, blondie. We were just catching up."

Roxas rolled his eyes at the thought. _How could Namine still talk to someone who cheated on her? She can be too nice sometimes._ "And wouldn't Olette be mad if she saw you and I like this?" Axel crossed his arms. "Olette?" the shorter man repeated. "Yeah. Demyx said you guys were kissing in the backyard. When I heard that I just hung up here for the rest of the night, then you came in." the red head bit his bottom lip.

"No, we're just friends, and she was just drunk."

"You were pretty drunk, too."

"I know." Roxas mumbled as he stood up from the bed and gathered his clothes off the floor. Axel did the same. It was silent as each man dressed themselves back up. "Roxas," Axel called, holding Roxas's lucky, silver necklace, "Must've fell out of your pocket."

The blonde took the necklace and placed it back in his pocket, "Thanks."

"You know, I never heard the story behind that necklace."

"Maybe some other time." Roxas smiled nervously, walking out of the room. "Roxas, I'm trying. Can't we just talk?" Axel followed the younger man out of the room and downstairs.

"There's nothing left to talk about, Axel. We already talked about it at your engagement party, right? Just live your life, and I'll live mine." the short blonde spoke. "Come on, blondie. I know you don't mean that. I miss you. I'll even admit it myself. Why can't you?" taller man stood right in front of Roxas, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Why can't you just leave?" Roxas retorted, unconsciously tapping his foot.

"If that's what it takes for you to talk to me. I will. I'll fucking leave right now."

"Then _go_."

Axel laughed, shook his head, then left the house. He left the door wide open. Roxas walked, stepping on smashed beer can. He leaned on the doorway as he looked for Axel's car. _i didn't think he'd actually leave. Why do I always do that? I scare the ones that actually want to talk to me, the ones that care. Something's wrong with me. I miss him, too._ Axel's car sped out of the driveway.

And then it happened.

That beige Chrysler 300. Ruined. An old Suburban hit Axel head on. Roxas covered his mouth with his hand. It all happened so quickly. He barely blinked before the accident had occurred. His eyes burned with tears swelling in each one. Axel was hit by a car.

Roxas told Terra to give him a ride to the hospital as Axel was carried away by the ambulance. The other driver claimed to be fine, but another ambulance took him anyway. Ven had also came along, trying to soothe his brother's worries. All Roxas did was bite his nails and look out the window. "Rox, he's fine. The paramedics told us so." Ven put a hand on his brother's shoulder. They were both in the backseats. "Shut up, Ventus. We didn't even talk to the paramedics." Roxas continued to chew his nails. "True, but I know he's okay." the elder twin sighed.

"It's all my fault." Roxas muttered after a few minutes of driving had passed. Terra looked through the rear view mirror to see a crying Roxas. "God damn it, Ven. It's _my_ fault." the younger twin sobbed.

"No, brother. It's not like you were driving the car."

"I know, but I told him to leave. I told him to leave me alone. It's my fault!" Roxas cried into Ven's chest. Ven was shocked at the emotion from his brother. He held the younger sibling tightly, giving a worried look to Terra in the rearview mirror. The brunette gave a small shrug.

They soon reached the hospital. Roxas had his face buried the whole trip there. Terra was the first to step out of the car. Ven looked at his brother, "We're here."

The younger twin revealed his face and looked at his soft smiling brother. "Is he okay?" Roxas asked. "We haven't gotten out of the car yet. Come on." the twin brothers left the small car and followed Terra to the inside of the large hospital.

Roxas hated hospitals; there was always a distinct smell to them. Everyone was quiet, sad even. Roxas hated the mood hospitals had. It was scary, reminding him of death. As the trio walked in, there was only a few people waiting. The TV was on, playing a TV show no one knew about. There was a woman rocking her baby to sleep, and there was some kids sitting down quietly with their grandparents. They were well behaved children that gave quick smiles to Roxas as he walked in. The younger blonde looked down, nervous to see Axel. He didn't know if he was okay, or if he was even alive. The tile on the ground was white with some stains on it. Hospitals always felt dirty to him. He wanted to concentrate on something else, like the stains on the tile. He felt like throwing up.

"Brother, it's alright. The lady said we can see him in a few minutes." Ventus noticed his younger brother's grim face. Roxas didn't realize it, but he was tightly gripped onto Ven's arm. "O-Okay." was all Roxas said. Ven sighed and led his brother to some empty seats. Terra remained standing up, not speaking. "And what's wrong with you?" the elder twin asked the oldest man. Terra looked down toward the twins, "Nothing, Ven. I'm just thinking." he answered.

"About what?" Ven asked again.

"Just _stuff_, Ventus. I'm worried about Axel, too." Terra crossed his arms. "Everyone needs to think positive. Axel can fight this shit. He'll be fine." the elder twin scoffed. "And what if he's not, Ven? What then?" the brunette spoke angrily.

"Terra, what the hell? Watch your tone, there's children here." Ven narrowed his eyes. Terra looked away and shook his head. Roxas thought about Terra's words. _What if Axel isn't okay? What if Terra has a point? No no no!_

"Let's talk outside, Ven." Terra started. "Are you going to yell at me again like I'm a little kid?" Ven replied. "Let's just talk about this outside, Ventus. Not in here." the taller man rolled his eyes. "Roxas, will you be okay? I'll just be right out those front doors if you need me." the elder twin smiled at his brother. "Do what you have to do." Roxas finally spoke, releasing the hold on his brother and leaning back on the seat. "Come on, asshole." Ven pulled Terra's hand along with him to the front entrance of the hospital. _They're cute. Kind of reminds me of... Axel and I. _Roxas sighed. "Um, hi. You're here to see Axel, right?" a nurse asked kindly. The blonde man nodded at her words, she was probably confusing him for Ven since she didn't know they were identical twins. She smiled warmly, "I'm Aerith. I'll be his nurse for awhile. Would you like to see him now? He's resting, but I could let you in."

_Yes!_ Roxas nodded again and followed Aerith as she led the way into the hospital hallways. _She seems nice. Do nurses usually let you in when the patient is resting?_ _Ew, these halls are cold and dirty. Where the hell is Axel's room?_

Aerith stopped at a closed door and opened it, allowing Roxas to walk inside. He thanked her and stepped in, revealing a sleeping Axel. Roxas felt like crying again. The red head was silent as he slept. His forehead was covered in bandages, he had some cuts on his face. "He's a lucky one. He barely hurt himself. Just his arm, he broke it. I'll be back to check up on him." Aerith closed the door as Roxas moved closer to the red head. Axel had an oxygen mask covering his mouth, showing he was breathing.

"A-Axel?" Roxas spoke.

No response. Not even any body movement. Just the sound of Axel breathing steadily. Roxas moved to the side of the bed, on Axel's left side, his unbroken arm. "Axel, please wake up," the blonde whispered, taking a seat next to him, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Axel. I shouldn't have told you to leave," Roxas began tearing up, taking hold of Axel's hand.

"I don't know why I did, either. I miss you, too. I was just scared to lose you again. I didn't want to risk getting hurt again. Axel, please, please wake up. I need you." the younger man cried as he spoke to the red head. His true feelings were being expressed, and Axel couldn't see it. "Axel, I still love you... I want to be with you. _Forever_. And I mean it." Roxas laid his head down on Axel's lap, looking at him. The blonde squeezed Axel's hand, wanting any kind of response from him. Nothing. Roxas sniffed and closed his eyes, drifting into a deep nap, "_Please_, Axel."

A couple of hours passed, it was now late afternoon. Roxas was awakened by a light touch on his cheek. He wrinkled his nose and moved the nuisance away. A light chuckle was heard, making Roxas open his eyes completely. Half lidded green eyes made contact with blue ones. Axel cupped his hand over Roxas's cheek. "Axel," Roxas breathed happily as he leaned into the hand. He sat up, holding Axel's hand in his own, "Are you okay? How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

Axel shook his head slowly. He was still feeling weak. "I'm sorry for telling you-" Roxas was interrupted by Axel's hand covering his mouth. The red head shook his head again. The smaller man removed the hand, "You need to listen, Axel. It's my turn to explain."

The red head closed his eyes for a bit, then opened them again. "Axel, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have told you to leave. I miss you, I want you in my life." Roxas spoke shyly.

"I understand if, like, you don't want me anymore. But I just wanted you to know." the blonde smiled nervously, looking down as he messed with Axel's hand. The red head cleared his throat, preparing to talk, or try at least. "No, no. You don't have to say anything back," Roxas quickly intervened, "I just want to stay here with you. Unless you want me to leave."

"Your phone," Axel spoke in short breaths. "M-My phone? You want it?" Roxas reached for his pocket as the red head nodded. He handed it to the weaker man. Axel typed in something, Roxas heard the keyboard clicks. "Listen." the older man said as he handed the phone back. Roxas looked at the screen of his iPhone. It was on YouTube, a song was playing. He smiled as he heard Elvis Presley's voice. It was the same song from their night in Cotville, the same song from that small store in the mall. It was 'I Can't Help Falling in Love With You,' by Elvis. More tears formed as the song came to an end. These were joyful tears. Axel loved Roxas. He's loved him for awhile now. He never let anything Roxas did or say get in the way of his feelings for him.

"I couldn't help falling in love with someone as unbelievably amazing as you, Roxas." Axel gave a small smile as he wiped away a stray tear from the blonde's face.

"I love you, Axel. I want to be with you."

"Be mine, then." Axel sat up, carefully taking off the oxygen mask. "Your one and only?" Roxas grinned. "Duh. Would you do me the honor of becoming my one and only boyfriend?" the red head asked smoothly, slowly moving closer to Roxas.

"Oh, my God. Say yes!" Ventus cheered as he walked in the room with Terra. "He insisted we come in." Terra sighed. "It's alright. So, Roxas, yes?" Axel turned back to the younger blonde.

Roxas nodded, smiling uncontrollably.

"Good." the older red head grinned, kissing Roxas deeply.

"Yes! Finally you guys made up!" Ven nodded his head proudly. Terra pulled the elder twin closer to his chest. "Terra! Not in front of my brother." Ven blushed as he pulled away. The brunette did it again, kissing Ventus. Ven chuckled, pulling away and leading Terra out of the hospital room.

"Are they dating now?" Axel asked, leaning his forehead on the blonde's. Roxas gave a small shrug, "About time, though." the blonde spoke quietly.

"Oh, have they liked each other for a long time?"

"I meant about time for us," Roxas kissed Axel again quickly. The red head laughed, "Well, happy birthday to me."

Roxas gasped, "I forgot! I'll get you something later. What do you want?"

"Blondie, you were _all_ I wanted." Axel smiled. Roxas smiled as well, giving his boyfriend another kiss.

* * *

Some months passed. Axel and Roxas's relationship remained strong. Roxas had moved in with the red head and was to graduate from college next year. The couple are currently at a baby shower. Namine's baby shower, to be exact. Roxas was surprised Namine had invited him. They got to discuss everything that had happened and now they're sitting next to each other, talking. Her fiancé, Riku, was quiet, he didn't say much.

Namine was huge. She waddled everywhere she went and the baby kicked all the time. Roxas had felt it for himself. He was happy to know Namine again. Right now, he was just sitting alone. The pregnant woman began talking to Riku.

Roxas smiled as he felt an arm placed around him, pulling him closer. Axel smirked before kissing the blonde on the cheek, "How's my love?" the red head asked. The younger man blushed, he loved every minute he had with Axel now that he was his. He was no one else's, Just Roxas's. Axel simply had a way with making Roxas feel special, wanted, loved. "Well, since you're being too shy to answer me, how about we leave?" the older man spoke into Roxas's ear. "But, it just started." the blonde laughed.

"Yeah, but, you look so good in your v-neck and jeans," Axel kissed Roxas next to his ear. The younger man slightly flinched, he was ticklish around there. "Axel, not now." Roxas faced the taller man's face. "_Yes_, now, blondie." the red head replied, kissing down Roxas's neck. "Okay, okay. Let's go." the shorter man stood up and grabbed Axel's hand, walking out of the baby shower. "Hey, brother, you guys are leaving?" Ven, Roxas's twin, called as he stood in front of Terra and Olette. "Yeah, it's important." Roxas chuckled. Axel wrapped his arms around his lover, "Come on, babe."

"I bet it's important." Ven laughed. Olette laughed along with him, while Terra rolled his eyes and slapped Ven on the butt. "Terra!" the elder twin scolded, turning a deep red.

Roxas shook his head, laughing at his brother, and continued to walk out of Namine's small house. On the front porch was Zexion and Demyx.

Zexion had his arms crossed, looking angry, and Demyx looked like he was apologizing. The grey haired man began to walk away from the musician. "Are you guys fighting again, Dem?" Roxas asked. Arguing was normal for Zexion and Demyx. In the end, they'd always end up in each other's arms. "Yeah, he wants to go back home for his book but I can't be wasting gas." Demyx sighed, "It's alright, though, the makeup sex is _great_." he grinned. "Ew, Demyx." Axel raised an eyebrow. "You guys leaving?" Demyx asked, squinting at the morning sun. The couple nodded. "Bye!" Axel said as he pulled Roxas along, leading the way to their car.

"Where are you boys heading?" Luxord, Roxas's uncle, asked out of nowhere. He had just arrived, stepping out of his Saturn. "Home, uncle." Roxas smiled. "Oh, okay. Well, Axel, now that you're here, I wanted to say sorry for the way I treated you before." Luxord looked down. "It's fine, Lux. But we have to go. So, we should talk about this later." Axel spoke quickly. "Hmm. Okay, bye boys." Luxord shrugged, walking away.

"Thank, God! No more distractions. Let's go, blondie." Axel held Roxas's hand until they reached their car, that beige Chrysler 300. It'd been fixed.

Axel turned Roxas around and started kissing him. The blonde pulled away, "Axel, here?" he blinked. "In the backseats. Come on, baby, I want you so bad right now." the red head breathed. "It's broad daylight!" Roxas pointed at the sky.

"No one's going to see!" the tall man defended. The shorter man bit his bottom lip, thinking. "Oh, God, I love it when you bite your lip like that." Axel grinned, pulling Roxas closer. The younger man chuckled, then started to kiss Axel, opening the backseat door.

"Yes!" Axel smiled as Roxas stepped in the back and then he did the same. The red head hovered over the smaller man, planting wet kisses throughout his neck. A vibrating could be felt through Axel's pants. "Shit!" he cussed, answering the call, "What?"

"Axel, don't be mean!" Roxas whispered.

"Oh, hi dad." the red head looked at his lover and shook his head. Roxas shrugged and sat up with Axel. "No..." the taller man talked, "No, I haven't. Dad, we broke up like a year ago, I told you...Yeah, maybe some other time...I'm with Roxas, just hanging out. The usual."

Roxas fiddled with his fingers nervously. Axel's dad wasn't too fond of Roxas. And Axel's dad would always bring up what a great girl Namine was. "You hit the power button and it should turn on, dad," Axel sighed, looking at Roxas. The blonde, however, was just looking out the window. The red head grabbed his lover's hand and kissed it, making the blonde smile. "Okay, dad. Yeah. Love you, too. Bye." Axel put his phone back in his pocket, admiring his lover. "Your dad will never like me, huh?" the blonde started.

Axel licked his lips, "One day, he'll see why I love you so much, then he'll realize how dumb he was from not seeing how amazing you were before. To be honest, I don't really care if he likes you. You're my boyfriend, that's not changing anytime soon." the red head scooted closer to the blonde, putting an arm around him.

"I love you, Axel." Roxas spoke, leaning his head on his lover's chest. "I love you, too, babe." Axel kissed his boyfriend on the head.

And that's how they stayed. Together.

* * *

**A/N: **The End. I hoped you guys enjoyed even a crucial tidbit of it. I only work to please. But forizzle I hope you liked it. Tell me if you liked it, and if you didn't then I don't know, put some chapstick on angrily. I'M probably going to make a part two to tell of all the struggles Axel and Roxas face in their relationship. I love you all~. Hi.


End file.
